It Still Beats
by AnOfficialGleek
Summary: This is the sequel to "Your Heart Beats Like A Drum", though you don't need to read it to understand! Now Finn and Rachel have to learn what it's like to be married, while facing obstacles along the way. Completely Finchel with some Klaine!
1. The Big Day

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the feedback, the sweet reviews, the alerts and tweets about "Your Heart Beats Like A Drum"! Now I told you guys that if it received 200 reviews, i'd post the sequel... well I didn't hit quite that but I was so anxious to write the sequel...that I did :) So here's the new chapter! I hope you guys love it. Leave your reviews here or tweet me AnOfficialGleek!**

**P.S. For any new readers, this should still make some sense without reading "Your Heart Beats Like A Drum" but I'd recommend reading it :) Anyway, on to the story!**

**Chapter 1: The Big Day**

Rachel had woken up that morning with the biggest knot in her stomach. The day had finally arrived. The day that had taken them over a year to plan. The day that was planned to perfection. The day that she was marrying the love of her life. She was so excited that she could feel her heart beat quicken at the thought.

It was an early morning for the both of them, though they didn't get to sleep in the same room that night. Under Kurt's rules, they couldn't see each other until the wedding. Rachel was glad that Kurt had helped with the planning, but, as always, he had gone overboard. She never thought that so much detail could be thought of, except Kurt had thought of it. Though, she trusted him throughout the entire process. Since she and Finn began dating, Rachel became best friends with Kurt. They had so many common interests like their love for theatre, arts, Broadway, that it seemed as though they were destined to befriend one another. Rachel grinned as she thought that she and Finn must have been fate. How else could they explain that instant connection that they had felt when they first met?

Her grin grew as her memories went back to how silly she was around him when she attempted to be so professional with him, completely oblivious that he felt the connection as well. She rolled out of bed, and threw on a robe. Rachel knew that the second she walked out that door, it would be mayhem. Kurt would be pulling her around, making sure she looked perfect for day of her dreams. She took a deep breath and then swung the door open, throwing herself into Kurt's hands.

* * *

><p>Finn was sitting in the room that Kurt designated for him to stay in. He hated that Kurt insisted on he and Rachel to be separated for so long, but he couldn't argue with his brother. There were so many emotions rushing through him at the moment, that Finn felt like he was going to vomit. He knew he wasn't getting cold feet, but he did feel anxiety. This was a huge step; no matter how ready they were. Finn knew that he loved Rachel with all his heart and that he couldn't imagine life without her, but marriage was a scary thing, especially when his brother was planning the wedding. Finn still didn't understand why he had let Rachel give Kurt permission.<p>

Suddenly, Finn heard a knock on the door. Without permission, the door swung open.

"Hey man," said Blaine with a grin.

"Hi," mumbled Finn

"How are you feeling?"

"Little bit nauseous, honestly," muttered Finn, his head in his hands.

"It's going to be fine, Finn…wait… you're not getting cold feet are you?" inquired Blaine, obviously worried.

"No! No! I'm just anxious," defended Finn, his head shooting up to look at Blaine's.

"Just checking. Kurt would kill me if you ran off," teased Blaine, nudging his shoulder.

"Hmph," grumbled Finn.

"Come on Finn. Put a smile on that face! You love Rachel right?" asked Blaine, getting an instant nod from the man sitting next to him.

"Then there is nothing to be worried about! Today is about you and Rachel. No one else. When you go up, just remind yourself that you are finally going to be able to call her Mrs. Hudson," lectured Blaine.

Finn sat there in silence, absorbing what Blaine had said. He was right. It's an honor for him to be able to call her his wife. She was perfect; the girl of – no, the woman of his dreams. This was no time to get anxious.

"You're right, Blaine. Thank you," replied Finn, pulling him into a brief hug, "I'm lucky my brother found a good guy like you."

"Speaking of your brother, I need to go check on him. He's probably going Kurtzilla on everyone," joked Blaine, while getting up to leave. They both let out loud chuckles since they wouldn't be surprised if he was behaving exactly like that.

Blaine walked out of the room. Finn waited to hear the sound of the door shutting, but someone came in right after him. He turned to see the guest, and it was Puck.

"Hi," greeted Finn

"Hey," returned Puck, walking towards him.

"What's up?" asked Finn, obvious tension in the air.

"I wanted to thank you for making me one of your groomsmen," he replied, avoiding eye contact.

"Well _Rachel_ wanted her best guy friend in the wedding, and I couldn't say no to her," confessed Finn, walking over to the mirror to fix his tie.

"Right… you know I'm really sorry about everything that's gone down between us. You used to be one of my bros but now we don't even talk," said Puck, now looking him in the eye.

"Well you kind of went down on my fiancée," bluntly replied Finn.

"Yeah, that was stupid of me. I'm sorry. Rachel's just an amazing girl. You are so lucky to have her," began Puck, looking down again.

"I know she is,"

"I just want her happy, Finn. You make her happy and I get that. Just please keep it that way. You love her and I respect you for it. She means the world to me. She's my best friend. Just please be good to her," confided Puck, now rubbing his neck as he began to look back at Finn.

"I promise to make her the happiest she can be. I love her with all my heart, and I'm glad that you respect that. I appreciate the apologize Puck. Bros?" grinned Finn, walking towards him.

Puck just smiled up at him and nodded, pulling the much taller man into a firm hug. Once they pulled apart, both men took deep breaths.

"Are you ready?" asked Puck.

"As ready as I'll ever be," replied Finn.

* * *

><p>This was it. The music was playing, everyone was in their seats, and the groomsmen and bridesmaids were now making their way up to the altar. Finn was standing there trying his hardest to hold it together. He couldn't wait to lay his eyes on his soon-to-be wife. Rachel's bridesmaids looked stunning in the long strapless dresses that she or most likely Kurt had picked out for them. It fit them all perfectly, and their pulled up hair complimented it. The men that were linking arms with the women looked very handsome, again in suits that Kurt had picked out. It seemed as though Kurt had managed to make everything perfect. As his friends and loved ones, took their places on either side of the beautifully decorated altar, Finn took a deep breath waiting for the final member of the wedding party to come down the aisle.<p>

The large mahogany doors were opened for the last time, as Rachel almost-Hudson entered the room. All heads turned to watch her entrance. Finn's jaw dropped. It truly seemed as though an angel was walking towards him. He didn't know how he was supposed to recite his vows when he was completely dumbfounded by the stunning goddess approaching him. Rachel was in a long strapless white dress that had a gorgeous sweetheart neckline. The torso fit her perfectly, but from that down, it puffed out to give it a princess feel. The lacing and embellishment were clearly done with care since it just emphasized the beauty of the dress that worked beautifully with her glowing olive skin. Her hair was also pulled high up, with a few curled strands let out to frame her face. Once Finn's eyes reached her face, he didn't know if his jaw could drop any lower. Rachel's face was glowing and every piece of makeup, accentuated the traits that he loved the most, like her big brown eyes.

It seemed as though it had taken forever, but Rachel had finally arrived at the altar, her fathers placing kisses on her cheek and then handing her to Finn. The men nodded at him, and he gently pulled her to take her position next to him. The couple stood next to each other, nodding at the Rabbi to begin. Kurt had managed to mix both Rachel and Finn's faith into the ceremony, to please both families.

Finn immediately zoned out, blocking out the Rabbi's voice, his mind wandering to thoughts of Rachel. He quickly glanced over her, though he noticed that she was looking at him as well. Their eyes met, and both subtly smiled at the powerful connection that simple eye contact possessed.

"The couple has decided to read their own vows to us. So Finn, please begin," announced the aged man before them.

Finn turned to face his bride, and began to recite the vow that he had memorized.

"You and I did not have the most normal beginning. I was your drumming instructor, taken at the time and you were this sweet little angel that came to me for instruction. I remember meeting you for the first time and thinking, 'Is it actually possible to have such a beautiful human being?' You wanted our whole relationship to be professional until I finally got the nerve to pull you into my arms, and plant one on you. It was at that moment that I knew fate had brought us together, and that we were meant to be. Obviously, as most couples, we've had our rough patches but there was no doubt in my mind that one day we would be standing here, looking into each other's eyes and proclaiming our love for each other. Rachel Barbara Berry, I love you with every inch of my heart and soul, and I promise to make you the happiest woman that you can be. I don't know how I possibly got so lucky to find a girl like you, but now that I've got you, I promise that I am never letting you go. I love you," recited Finn, almost choking on the tears that he was fighting to hold back. He reached out, and wiped the light tears from her eyes.

"How do I top that?" joked Rachel, recovering from his vows, "When I met Finn Hudson, I knew I would be in trouble. He was supposed to be teaching me, and all I wanted to do was drool over how handsome this man is. I remember during our first lesson, he put his hand on mine and I was so shocked by the electricity that ran through me, that I literally ran out of his apartment. You have always had such an effect on me. I knew from the moment that you corrected me on the dinner reservations that I needed you in my life. I love you Finn Hudson. I always thought that Broadway was my true love, but as corny as this may sound, you opened up my eyes and made me go, 'Hold on. No it's not. It's Finn Hudson.' I need you to live and breathe. You have made me the happiest girl on this planet, and you're the greatest guy I could ever ask for. Barbara Streisand once said, 'It is every woman's dream to be some man's dream woman.' Finn you make me feel like I've fulfilled that dream and more. I love you," she responded, choking on her words, as well, but keeping constant eye contact with the tall man in front of her.

There was a short moment of silence, before the Rabbi began speaking again, though Finn was too busy thinking about everything Rachel had just said, to listen to any of it.

"Finn Hudson, do you take Rachel Berry to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," answered Finn, awakening from his thoughts, and gently slipping the diamond ring onto her wedding finger.

"And do you, Rachel Berry, take this man, Finn Hudson, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," responded Rachel, slipping his simple band on his finger.

"Well, I know pronounce you man and wife. You can now kiss the bride," finished the Rabbi.

Finn leaned down and captured his wife's lips into his own, wishing that he could deepen it, but had to reluctantly pull away. The Rabbi dropped the plastic cup on the ground, and Finn stomped on, remembering some of rituals they needed to do. They began to walk towards the exit as their friends and family began to cheer, their bridal party following after them.

As they exited the large room, Finn looked down at his now wife, who had a beaming smile. Before Finn had the chance to say something to her, Kurt had pulled her out of his hand to bring her to her room. His smile quickly faded to a frown at the loss of touch, but then he quickly remembered. She was now Rachel Hudson, and he would get to be with his wife later.

* * *

><p>She couldn't believe it. Rachel was no longer Rachel Berry. She was now Rachel Hudson. She loved the way it just rolled off her tongue and sounded so perfect. As she was thinking of this, Kurt was running around getting everyone ready for their entrance into the dining hall. It was now time for Rachel to celebrate her marriage with all her loved ones.<p>

The bridal party got lined up outside the doors of the dining hall, where everyone was being seated. Rachel was finally rejoined by Finn, and she couldn't be happier.

"Baby, you look so beautiful," complimented Finn, whispering into her ear, the second he got the chance.

"You look so handsome. Kurt did a good job," she replied, nudging him at her last comment.

They were in a true state of bliss and they both could not wait to go in there and celebrate it with their family.

The doors swung open and the bridal party walked in, in pairs, greeted by loud cheering and applause. Slowly the group of people waiting outside the door diminished and it was now the turn of Finn and Rachel. The couple just gave each other a quick smile, and then walked into the room, lifting their interlocked hands up into the air, showing off their union. The cheers were the loudest and Rachel couldn't help but laugh at Finn's shocked face.

They were led to their table, where they were sitting with their parents. Finn pulled out Rachel's chair, helped her take her seat and then took his own. It was going to be a long night, but they didn't care.

"Let's hear it for Finn and Rachel Hudson," exclaimed the DJ.

Cheers erupted around the room, but quickly faded as the music began and the food came out. Finn and Rachel could tell that everyone would enjoy themselves them that night, but they just looked at each other and whispered, "Finn and Rachel Hudson."

"It is now time for the couple's first dance as man and wife," announced the DJ, slowing down the beat of the song.

Finn got up, and took Rachel's hand leading her to the dance floor. He was nervous about dancing with her, not wanting to make a fool of himself. Finn was known all of his life for his awful dance skills and this was not a moment that he wanted these skills to appear.

They got onto the floor and Finn quickly pulled her in close, wrapping his arms around her waist, while she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down a few inches. Usually Finn would complain about the uncomfortable position, but he didn't mind. He was glad to finally be close to his wife.

The music began to play and they both immediately recognized the song.

"They are playing our song, babe," whispered Finn, as they swayed back and forth, slowly taking steps.

Rachel simply nodded and began whispering the lyrics into his ear.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid_

_I have loved you _

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more _

They continued dancing like this, Rachel whispering the lyrics into his ear, as the couple swayed back and forth, completely oblivious to their surroundings. The couple was in their own bubble of joy, and that is the way they wanted it to stay.

The song ended, and they reluctantly pulled away, wanting to stay in each other's arms.

"I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more," declared Finn, pulling her into a gentle, tender kiss.

Cheers erupted once more, and they pulled away to look at all their loved ones. Everyone seemed just as happy as they were. It was the perfect day, and a beautiful wedding. Rachel couldn't help but to grin, while they walked back to her table, as two words repeatedly rang in her mind, "Rachel Hudson."

"Now the best man and man of honor would like to say a few words. So come up here Kurt Hummel," announced the DJ, turning off the music.

Kurt ran up, and grabbed the microphone, almost with a jump to his step.

"Hello everyone! I'm so glad that you are all here to celebrate the union of my dear brother and his now gorgeous wife and my best friend, Rachel," began Kurt, receiving applause.

"As many of you know, Finn and I are brothers though not by blood, but by marriage. We were standing in a ceremony together as our parents united just like Finn and Rachel had today. I can say that I am so lucky to have him as my brother. I was skeptical at first, afraid that he would not accept me as a brother but he took me in with open arms, creating a true brotherhood. I would do anything for him, and I hope you know that! Anyway, I have seen Finn go through many events in his life, and he did live a happy life, that is until he met Rachel. He had attained a level of happiness that I never thought that I would see. Almost every time we spoke, there was joy in his voice. Needless to say, Rachel has made him a better and happier man," continued Kurt, glancing over at the couple who returned large grins.

"Also being Rachel's best friend, I've learnt a lot about her. Mostly, that she is practically the complete opposite of my brother. I think that's what makes them work so well together. They balance each other out, giving each other characteristics that the other doesn't have. When I look at them, I see true love so I am proud to be standing here on their wedding day, watching them finally make this union. I love you both and mazel tov!" finished Kurt, gaining even louder cheers.

He walked over to their table and gave both the bride and groom, tight hugs. They were a family.

"Now since Kurt has taken over the role of both best man and man of honor, one of the groomsmen has asked to say a few words," proclaimed the DJ, once the microphone was returned to him.

Everyone turned to look at the stage, and saw Noah Puckerman walk up to claim it.

"Hey guys," began Puck, obviously nervous, since he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I've known Rachel my whole life. We met in synagogue when we were younger, and I at first wanted to hide from her since she was stubborn, loud, bossy, determined, everything that I really wanted to avoid. As I got older, I grew a liking to her personality, realizing that it's what makes her so amazing. She's the most beautiful, kind and caring girl that I have ever met. It didn't take long for me to fall head over heels in love with her. I've loved her for practically my whole life, and I will never stop loving her," said Puck, a unison of gasps erupting.

"But, I will love her as my best friend. I can't imagine life without this girl, and it really makes me happy that she found a great guy like Finn, to bring happiness to her. I wish you two all the best, truly, and I'm glad to be a part of this beautiful ceremony! May they have a life full of happiness, love and health. Mazel Tov!" finished Puck, finally getting applause.

He returned the microphone to the DJ and walked over to their table. Rachel instantly got up, and pulled him into a warm embrace.

"Thank you, Noah," whispered Rachel.

"Anytime, babe. Now, go enjoy your wedding," responded Puck, letting go of her, to shake Finn's extended hand.

The two men shook hands and then Puck walked away to return to his table.

"Let the partying begin!" exclaimed the DJ, turning up the music.

"May I have this dance?" asked Rachel, turning to her husband with a smirk.

"Alright, but don't blame me if I step on your feet," teased Finn, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the dance floor.

**So what do you guys think? This is the longest chapter I've ever written! I will try to update every Sunday night and sometimes on a weekday :) Please leave reviews or tweets, I love reading your feedback! Until next time xx**


	2. Kurt's Surprise

**Chapter 2: Kurt's Surprise**

**A/N: Hey guys! First of all, I want to thank all of my readers for the sweet reviews and tweets that I have received for this fic! I was hesitant to write a sequel but it seems like you guys are enjoying so I'll keep writing it. Though, don't forget that reviews and tweets keep me writing so do it up :D**

**Anyway, this is a very smutty chapter so if you're not into that, I'm sorry :( But don't forget that it is Finn and Rachel's wedding night! Now, on to the story!**

The reception had been going on for hours and Finn began to grow extremely exhausted. He could tell that Rachel felt the same way, her eyes giving it away. She was on the dance floor dancing to _Evacuate__The__Dance__Floor_ with her girlfriends. His wife looked stunning, beaming in joy. There was a light layer of apparent sweat, since her skin glistened but it wasn't noticeable when all you could see was Rachel dancing around having the time of her life.

"Thank you, Kurt," teased the familiar voice of his brother, who plopped down into Rachel's seat.

"Thank you, Kurt. No seriously, everything was perfect. It means a lot," replied Finn.

"What are brothers for?" Joked Kurt, "Anyway, there's a limo outside waiting for you and Rachel."

"What? But there's still guests," said a confused Finn.

"So? It's your wedding day. You seem exhausted, so take your wife and get in that limo," demanded Kurt.

"Alright, alright," retreated Finn, getting up to get his girl.

Finn walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey baby. You coming to dance?" She giggled, still swaying to the sound of the music playing.

"Actually, it seems as though there is a limo waiting for us outside," frowned Finn, sad to end her dancing.

"Okay! Let's go," she replied, grabbing his hand to pull him towards the exit.

As the couple walked out the large double doors, Finn could hear the DJ announce their departure. The guests began following after them, cheering as they headed towards the long black vehicle.

"After you," teased Finn, as he helped his wife enter the vehicle, lifting up her dress so that it would come in with her.

He followed after her, and they immediately rolled down the window. All their family, friends and loved ones were cheering, as the couple waved at them.

"Wait! The bouquet!" Exclaimed Kurt, heading towards the front of the crowd.

"Oh right," smirked Rachel, as she rolled down the window completely and tossed it out the window, right into Kurt's arms.

They watched as Kurt's face turned bright red and he looked straight at Blaine. Finn and Rachel just chuckled, and rolled back the window, signaling the limo driver to move.

Rachel immediately cuddled up into Finn, placing her head on his chest.

"Hello, Mrs. Hudson"

"Hello, Mr. Hudson" grinned Rachel, lifting up her head to gently place a kiss upon his lips.

"Mmm...Do you know where were going? Back to the apartment?" Asked Finn.

"I don't know, hunny. Kurt never told me," answered Rachel but then raised her voice to exclaim," Hey limo driver man! Where are we going?"

"I was ordered by Mr. Kurt Hummel to keep that confidential," replied a monotone voice from the front.

"Of course. Kurt _would_do that," groaned Finn, rolling his eyes at the statement.

"Well until then, let's just enjoy this bottle of champagne and each other's company," grinned Rachel, pouring them a glass.

"To us," toasted Finn, clinking his glass with hers.

"To us," mimicked Rachel, gulping down her class.

Finn put down his glass, and suddenly his wife's lips were attached to his own. They began to battle for dominance, and Finn's tongue began pushing for entrance. Rachel immediately let it in, and the couple deepened the kiss.

"I love you," whispered Finn, as he pulled away from her lips and began ravishing her neck.

Suddenly, Rachel pulled away, chuckling.

"Finny, let's wait until we get to wherever we are going," smirked Rachel.

"Fine, but I hope we get there soon," grumbled Finn, causing Rachel to burst into laughter.

"Patience, baby," said Rachel.

* * *

><p>They arrived at a beautiful, five-star hotel that towered above the other buildings. When Finn and Rachel exited the limo, the driver led them to their room, telling them that they were already checked in. The driver walked them up to the door and then handed them the key.<p>

"Congratulations. Here's your key. You make a beautiful couple," the man said, turning to walk away before they could respond.

"Kurt did this?" Asked Rachel.

"I guess so. What do you say? Let's go?"

"Let's," agreed Rachel.

Finn swept Rachel, literally, off her feet and lifted her up into his arms. He swung the door open and carried her in, bridal style. The couple walked in, and were in awe of the room. Finn let Rachel down, and they both stared at in amazement.

"It's beautiful," said Rachel, walking towards the side table.

"I can't believe this. I've never been in such a big room," mumbled Finn, looking around to absorb his surroundings.

"There's a letter on this table," remarked Rachel, opening it.

"Read it."

"Okay," she said, beginning to read.

_Dear Finn and Rachel,_

_Surprise! Blaine and I thought that it would be magnificent if you ended the perfect wedding with the perfect romantic evening together. This suite is on us, so don't worry about ordering any room service, pricing, anything. Please enjoy, and we will see you tomorrow for brunch._

_Love your favorite brother and brother-in-law,_

_Kurt_

"Wow."

"Well, let's listen to the man and enjoy," exclaimed Finn, lifting his wife back into his arms.

Rachel wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around her neck and attached her lips to his. Finn immediately reacted, letting her tongue slip in to deepen the kiss. Once they reached the huge bed, Finn dropped her onto it and quickly jumped on top of her.

Their lips met once more, full of passion and hunger for one another. Finn then realized that she was still in her dress, and he in his suit.

"Hold on, babe. I can't wear this suit," mumbled Finn, pulling himself off of her.

Without a word, Rachel nodded and got off the bed.

"Finny, can you help me with the zipper?" She pouted, turning her back to him so he could.

Finn just reached out and unzipped it, allowing the beautiful piece of fabric to slide off her body. His jaw dropped when he realized that she was only wearing panties underneath the dress. She turned to face him, with a huge grin on her face.

"You are so...sooo beautiful," muttered Finn, feeling his member hardening at the sight.

Rachel responded by crawling under the covers, and patting his side of the bed.

"Hurry," she growled.

Finn didn't think he could pull his suit off any faster. Within one minute, he was left only in his boxers and his suit was laid out on a chair. He quickly took his place next to her. Within seconds, Rachel climbed on top of him, and captured his lips in hers. Finn moaned as she grinded against him, allowing him to feel the heat bubbling. Their bare chests were rubbing against one another, and he could feel himself hardening, at the contact.

Finn rolled them over, so that he could take control, lowering his hand so that he could tease her a bit. He lowered her panties, and gently slid his fingers into her folds, gaining a loud moan from his wife. At that reaction, slid the rest of his finger into her; her moans getting louder. He continued to continue the action, but then added another finger.

"Finn," she groaned.

He wickedly grinned, and added a third finger, speeding up the motion. Finn felt her muscles clench around him, and he knew she was getting close.

"Please baby. For your new husband," whispered Finn, placing a kiss on her bare chest.

With that, Rachel let go, as Finn helped her ride out her orgasm. He smiled with pride at the effect that he had on his wife, and lowered his lips onto hers.

"My turn," she declared, pulling his boxers down with both hands, exposing his large hard-on.

Rachel then wrapped her tiny hands around his shaft, and began pumping him, sending sensations throughout his body. She attached her lips to his, heightening the sensation with the added contact. Suddenly, Finn let a loud moan escape his lips. Rachel grinned at the action, and she took her thumb and grazed his tip.

He could feel himself getting close, but he didn't want to climax without her. With no hesitation, Finn lifted himself up and placed himself at her entrance, a cry of join escaping her lips. He then slammed into her, causing the beautiful sound of her loudest moan yet.

Finn waited for her to adjust to him, and when she nodded, he began to thrust. Her hips began reciprocating his thrusts, and they found a rhythm quickly.

"Finn..." Begged Rachel.

At the sound of his name, Finn pulled out and then slammed back in, going as deep as he could. A scream of ecstasy came from her lips, her muscles clenching. He quickened his pace, allowing them to both near the edge. Finn lowered his hand, and gently rubbed her, and that was it. She began to whimper, and they both rode their wave together, screaming each other's names.

Finn stayed inside her, and kissed her chest, to help soothe her. Once she began to relax, he pulled out and rolled off of her. A layer of sweat glistened over both their bodies.

"I love you Finn Hudson," whispered Rachel.

"I love you too, Rachel Hudson" grinned Finn, loving the sound of that.

Finn looked over his wife, and her gorgeous body. The familiar crimson color rushed to her cheeks.

"You are so beautiful. How did I get so lucky?" Mumbled Finn, leaning down to place a kiss on her forehead.

"If you're looking for a round two, you're saying all the right things," joked Rachel, placing kisses down his chest.

He watched as his wife's head slowly lowered down his body, and he hardened once more. Oh yeah, Finn Hudson was lucky.

* * *

><p>"Room service!"<p>

Finn woke up to a knock on the door and a voice calling out those names. He popped his head over the covers, and look at the time in a daze. It was noon.

"Room service!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming," exclaimed Finn, scattering to get up and pull on his boxers and a robe.

He pulled the covers over Rachel's body, disguising her naked body and ran to the door.

"Hello?" Said Finn, swinging the door open.

"God, I never thought you'd answer the door," said his brother, as he walked into the door.

"Kurt, what are you doing here?" Growled Finn, quickly noticing that Blaine was still in the doorway.

"Didn't you read the letter? Brunch together? It's brunch," slickly answered Kurt, motioning for Blaine to come in. He came in and closed the door behind him.

"Finn?" Called out Rachel, slowly waking up.

"Don't get up, babe. We've got some unexpected visitors, "yelled Finn.

"_Expected_," retorted Kurt.

"Ugh...can you just wait here while we get ready?" Asked an irritated Finn.

"Well, what if we ordered in instead of go out, so there won't be any fuss," proposed Blaine.

"That actually sounds do-able," said Finn, giving him a thankful look.

"Alright, fine, fine, but you two better be dressed in 10 mins," retreated Kurt, "Blaine, let's go downstairs and order."

Finn watched as the two men left their suite and he closed the door behind him. He then walked back over to the large bed.

"Who was that?"

"That was Kurt and Blaine. We're suppose to have brunch with them," answered Finn, walking over to the packed suitcase to find a pair of jeans.

"Oh my goodness, we were!" Exclaimed Rachel, jumping out of bed, and joining Finn at the suitcase.

Finn just stared at her, since she was scavenging for clothing, while standing next to him naked. Rachel grabbed jeans and a bright pink top and threw it on over the first pair of bra and panties she could find.

"How do I look?" She asked, analyzing herself in the mirror, as she tried to fix her bed head.

"Stunning, as always," replied Finn on instinct.

"Thank you, baby. Now get dressed," said Rachel, walking over to peck him on the lips and then smacked his butt.

Finn finished up his task and then the door swung open again. Kurt walked in, his arm around his eyes, with Blaine following.

"All clear of brother or girl parts?" Joked Kurt.

"All clear," replied Rachel.

Kurt uncovered his eyes, and grinned.

"Food will be up here soon," said Blaine, sitting down on the couch, in the 'living room'.

"Alright," said Finn, pulling Rachel into his arms, "we want to thank you both for this surprise. It's amazing!"

"Really is lovely," joined in Rachel.

"Well, we knew you guys couldn't go on a honeymoon because of Finn's tour, so we thought you at least deserved a gorgeous suite for your wedding night," explained Blaine.

"That was sweet of you. Thank you," beamed Rachel, walking over to give her best friend a hug, while Finn did the same with Blaine.

The couple had grown really close ever since Rachel joined the picture. They went on double dates all the time.

The embraces ended, and they took their seats around the coffee table, waiting for their breakfast. Kurt was looking around, when his eyes widened.

"Rachel Hudson! What is that beautiful dress doing on the floor?" He exclaimed.

Finn and Rachel exchanged looks, grinning at the memory of the previous night. Kurt caught on and immediately retreated.

"You know what? Forget I asked,' while getting up to pick up the dress and put it away nicely.

Luckily, there was a knock on the door and Finn went to answer it. It was the food. Hotel workers came in with trays and placed them on the coffee table. The table was filled quickly, and the workers were gone just as fast.

"This smells delicious," remarked Rachel, grabbing a plate to fill up.

Finn joined them came and joined them. They all filled up their plates and poured themselves glasses of orange juice or coffee.

"I'd like to propose a toast," announced Finn, "to love."

"To love!" They mimicked.

Finn looked at Rachel and her eyes were smiling at him. This was a great beginning to his new life with his new gorgeous wife.

**So what did you guys think?**

**I'd love to hear your thoughts whether it be in a review or a tweet! Thanks for all the support! Xoxo**

**AnOfficialGleek**


	3. Nausea

**Chapter 3: Nausea**

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews, tweets and story alerts! You are all so sweet :) If you follow me on Twitter, I've been talking about a twist and it begins this chapter! So I hope you like it :) Also, you might have noticed that I'm updating two days earlier! It's due to Christmas being this Sunday but after that, I'm going back to posting on Wednesdays and Sundays! Now on to the story!**

They had only been married a week, when Finn had to leave. The couple was standing in the airport with Kurt and Blaine, waiting for all the band members to appear. The plane was departing in half an hour, and the vibe worsened as time passed. Rachel didn't want him to leave, especially so soon after the wedding, but she forced herself to accept that it was his dream and that she needed to support him. She was wrapped in his arms during the wait.

"I'm going to miss you so much," whispered Rachel, turning to face him.

"Babe, I'm going to miss you more than you know! I hate that I have to leave so soon after the wedding," frowned Finn.

"What am I gonna do without you?" Whined Rachel, her frown deepening.

"Well, we can skype every night since I brought my laptop, and you can have _this _to comfort you," answered Finn, pulling out a little bag from his carry-on duffle bag.

Rachel took the item out of the bag, and her heart fluttered.

"Finn, this is adorable. A teddy bear!" Squeaked Rachel, pulling him into a hug.

"Yeah, well I sprayed it with my cologne, so you can cuddle with it at night and think of me," grinned Finn.

"Believe me, I'll be thinking of you," teased Rachel, running her hand up his arm to give him shivers.

"Thank god for skype," groaned Finn.

"Other people here," interrupted Kurt, who was standing about a foot away from the couple.

"Oh shush Kurt. Finny's leaving and I'll be alone. You have Blaine," retorted Rachel.

"I get that sweetie, but just keep your convos PG while we're in public okay?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and turned back to Finn.

"How about PG-13?" She winked.

Just as Finn was about to lean down and place a kiss on her lips, a loud voice roared off the P.A. System.

"All passengers boarding to L.A., come to gate 1A. Departure will be in 10 mins!"

"That's us babe," remarked Finn, grabbing his bags.

"But its early," whined Rachel.

"What can you do?" Joked Justin, smiling at Rachel.

Rachel simply pouted and followed after her husband to the gate. Once they reached it, the boys came to a halt. Kurt and Blaine quickly embraced Finn, leaving Rachel for last.

"I love you, babe" said Finn, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"I love you too Finny. I'm gonna miss you so much. Please call when you land," replied Rachel, still pouting.

He nodded, pulled her into a tight embrace and then turned to walk away, turning his head to steal one more glance.

"Come on, sweetie. Let's go," said Blaine, wrapping his arm around to lead her towards the exit.

Rachel simply nodded and allowed herself to be pulled away. She truly was going to miss Finn. The second he walked away, she felt like a piece of her heart got torn out. Rachel couldn't wait for the next six weeks to be over. So to calm herself down, she squeezed the bear he gave her and inhaled his smell. It was going to be a long six weeks.

Since Finn was away on tour, Rachel had decided to begin audtionning again. She hadn't performed in months, and she was aching for a stage to sing on. Her agent had told her that there was an audition for Fanny Brice, and she simply had to go.

It was freezing outside. Rachel mentally thanked Finn for buying them that car, since she truly did not want to wait for a bus or a cab. It also didn't help that she has been feeling really sick lately. When she woke up that morning, Rachel had felt extremely nauseous. It went away when she had breakfast, but began to return as she approached the theater. She assumed that it was simply nerves, and let it go.

Rachel finally reached her destination, and gently parked the car. She got out, taking her resume with her, and began to walk towards the door.

"You can do this," she mumbled to herself.

Rachel walked in, and was quietly led backstage with instructions to wait until she was called out. It didn't take long until she heard "Rachel Berry" being yelled by a man. She had decided to keep her real name as a stage name, since it rolled off the tongue much better.

She walked onto the stage, trying to seem the most confident she could be.

"Hi, my name is Rachel Berry. I will be auditionning for the role of Fanny Brice," stated Rachel.

"Hmm, alright. You've got a nice resume, lots of broadway classics. Let's see what you can do," answered, who Rachel assumed was the director.

Rachel nodded and began singing her go-to audition piece, _Don't Rain On My Parade._

When her lips opened to sing, she felt the nausea come back. An inner conflict sparked within her. Should she run off stage and go to the bathroom or fight through it? Rachel decided to fight it until it was unbareable. She continued to sing the lyrics, attempting to add some emotional depth to it but her mind was elsewhere.

Rachel had finally reached a point where she couldn't fight any longer, and she ran off the stage towards the nearest bathroom. The second she neared a toilet, Rachel flung herself at it and her stomach contents flew out. She slowly got up from the ground, and pulled herself to the sink. Rachel felt disgusting, and washed her mouth out.

What was going on with her? Why was she getting so sick? Rachel decided to talk to Finn about it that night, but until then she needed to return to the stage with her head up high.

"I am so sorry about that. I've been feeling sick and I tried fighting it, but I simply couldn't," explained Rachel to the director, when she returned on stage.

"It's alright. I'm glad you didn't vomit on stage. Do you think you are fine to continue, because I can make my decision based on what I've heard?" Asked the director.

"I'm sorry, sir but I'm afraid of it coming back if I do. This doesn't usually happen, either," frowned Rachel, realizing that this meant she wouldn't get the part.

"How about this, come back in a few days, healthy, and sing for me at callbacks? I like what I've heard and it shows great traits that you came even when feeling under the weather, " proposed the director.

"Thank you so much," enthused Rachel, "I'll be there."

Rachel walked off the stage, and went to the assistant who had all the information. She couldn't believe it. She still had a chance.

Finn was supposed to log onto Skype in five minutes. Rachel couldn't wait to see his smiling face and just for the occasion, she prepared a little surprise. She was wearing his favourite bra and panty set. Rachel grinned to herself at the thought of what his reaction would be. She set the camera up so that he would have a perfect view of the ensemble.

**-Finn Hudson calling-**

He was early. Rachel answered the call with a smile on her face. When it connected, all you could hear was a moan, and then he hung up.

Rachel sat there confused. Why did he just hang up on her?

**-Finn Hudson calling-**

She answered once more.

"Hi, baby. Why did you hang up?" She pouted at him.

"Babe, do you see what you're wearing? The guys were in the room. I'm in the bathroom now," explained Finn, with his eyes widened at the sight.

"No need to worry Finny. This all belongs to you," teased Rachel, running her hands along her body.

There was another moan.

"Rach, you can't do this to me. You're just making me miss you more," groaned Finn, one hand lowering.

Rachel knew exactly what he was doing, and decided to tease him some more.

"You don't like this?" she growled, leaning over to give him a perfect view of her chest.

She could see faster movement in his arm, while he stared at the screen and groaned.

"You know if I was there, I'd help you with that," said Rachel, smirking at his reaction. She loved the effect she was having on him.

"Baby," groaned Finn, closing his eyes.

"Are you picturing it?" She asked him, in the most seductive voice that she could conjure up. Rachel wanted to help fix his problem.

Rachel watched as his eyes squeezed shut, and he bit down on his lips to contain the scream he wanted to let go. She could tell he was done, since he quickly got up and washed his hands, then returned to the camera.

"You're even amazing in my mind," burst out Finn.

"Just wait till we are back together, but until then," teased Rachel, getting up to grab her silk robe, wrapping herself in it.

Finnn immediately pouted at her.

"So how is the tour going sweetie?" Asked Rachel.

"Pretty good. We had some good crowds at our first two concerts," began Finn, "I can't wait until our tour comes to New York."

"Me neither. I miss you so much."

"I won't be gone forever. In a few weeks, I'll be back at our apartment and you better be wearing that," smirked Finn.

"Or less?" Winked Rachel.

Again, a groan escaped his lips.

"So baby, how have you been?"

"Well, I've been feeling really sick lately. Though I went to an audition today," began Rachel.

"You did? For what?" Interrupted Finn.

"For Funny Girl! I could possibly be Fanny Brice, the role I've dreamt of since I was little," squealed Rachel in excitement.

"Congrats, babe. I'm sure you're going to get it, but what were you saying about being sick?"

"Oh well, I kind of...vomited at my audition," confessed Rachel.

"You did?" Worry appearing on his face.

"Yeah, I ran off stage and puked. I've been feeling really nauseous, lately," answered Rachel, " I shouldn't be telling you this. It's disgusting."

"It's fine. We can share those kind of things. I'll still think you're the most beautiful girl in the world," grinned Finn into the camera.

"I love you."

"I love you too, but please go to the doctor. It's best you check out what's wrong before it gets worse," advised Finn.

"Alright. I promise," replied Rachel.

There was a loud banging noise coming from Finn's end of the call.

"Hold on!" Exclaimed Finn, towards what Rachel assumed was the door.

"Keep your minds out of the gutter!"

"I'll be out in a second. Calm yourselves down!"

"I'm sorry, baby, but I have to go. Can you call me after your doctor's appointment?" Asked Finn, turning his attention back to her.

"Of course, Finny," she grinned.

The couple declared their love once more, wished one another good night, and ended their call. Rachel then grabbed her phone to make an appointment with her longtime friend and doctor, Dr. Mike Chang.

"Hey Rachel. What can I do for you today?" Asked Mike, walking into the room, closing the door behind him.

Rachel was sitting in his office, anxiously waiting for him to arrive.

"Hi Mike. Thanks for seeing me on such short notice. I've been feeling really sick lately," answered Rachel.

"Can you describe to me the symptoms?"

"Well I've been really nauseous. I've been barfing at very inconvenient times and I'm bloated all the time, " explained Rachel.

"How long have you been feeling this way?"

"Well it started a bit last week, but has intensified since," she replied.

"Hmm, alright. You're married to Finn now, right?"

"Yes, it's been for two weeks," she replied.

"Congratulations, but how about we take some tests?" Proposed Mike, walking over to some cabinets.

"Do you have any idea what's wrong?" Inquired Rachel, anxiety growing at his request.

"I have my theories, but its best that we run the tests before settling on one," he answered.

"Alright."

Mike handed her a small cup and asked her for a urine sample. She walked to the bathroom and did as she was told. Rachel didn't understand what was going on but she hoped everything was okay.

Rachel returned the small container to him, and took her seat in his office, while he left to run the tests.

As she sat there and waited, she could feel her heart beginning to race. What was going on? What was wrong? Was she sick? Rachel was not one to get sick very often. She had grown up with a strong immune system, so as a child it was rare for her to get sick, which explain her practically perfect attendance. If she was getting this ill right now, maybe it meant that it was really bad!

She had waited fifteen minutes, which felt like forever, and then Mike re-entered the room.

"So we ran some minor tests, and it seems like my theory was correct," he declared, as he took his seat.

"So what is it?"

"Rachel, has your period arrived on time this month?" Asked Mike, ignoring her question.

"Actually...Oh my goodness, I haven't gotten it yet," she answered, a realization hitting her.

"Well Rachel, another congratulations is in order. You're pregnant."

**She's pregnant! What will this mean for Finchel? Stay tuned!**

**Also, please review! I love hearing your thoughts and it just pushes me to continue writing! Or even tweet me at AnOfficialGleek.**

**Thanks, guys :)**


	4. Take Care of Yourself

**Chapter 4: Take Care of Yourself**

**A/N: Thanks for the great response to my last chapter! I'm glad you are all liking this fic so far :) So I was in a car for five hours and was bored, therefore this chapter appeared from that! It's not too interesting of a chapter, but I need it! The next chapter is a bit intense, so don't kill me. I hope you all like it. Please don't mind the errors ! Also, PLEASE review! It keeps me writing and I love your feedback :)**

Rachel was in shock. It seemed as though everything was going so quickly. The second Mike had told her the news, he was already making plans for her to visit a fellow doctor to help with the pregnancy. Then he began asking her questions about the sickness, and warned her about possible symptoms to come. Too quickly. This was all happening too quickly.

"Mike, are you sure?" Peeped Rachel.

"Yes, I am. Is something wrong?" Inquired Mike, confused by her lack of excitement.

"I...Well Finn isn't here, and we just got married. It's just so soon," confessed Rachel, hoping her friend could help calm her nerves.

"Rachel, as your doctor, I need to tell you that you shouldn't allow yourself to get stressed out for the baby's sake, but as your friend, I'm saying don't get stressed for your sake. I know I couldn't attend your wedding, but I know you and Finn are absolutely in love. You were meant to have a family. So, maybe it's a bit earlier than you expected, but I'm sure there's a reason for it," comforted Mike.

Rachel thought about what he was saying and Mike was right. Ever since meeting Finn, she could picture having a family with him. He was the one. An image of small bouncing babies with his nose, and her big brown eyes, with his gorgeous smile, appeared in her mind. Rachel couldn't help but to grin at the thought.

"You're right, Mike. Thanks so much," said Rachel, getting up to pull her long time friend into an embrace.

"Don't worry about it. Now, I will be in full contact with Dr. Rutherford throughout the pregnancy. So, I will help you through it as much as I can," assured Mike.

"That means a lot. How can I thank you?"

"By breathing," teased Mike, opening the door for her.

She jokingly took in a deep breath and left his office. He followed her out, and they exchanged goodbyes before she departed. Rachel got into her and Finn's car, or as Finn named it "The Hudson Mobile", and began to drive home.

Rachel wanted to call her husband and let him know the exciting news, but she reminded herself that it wouldn't be a great idea while she was driving. She needed to begin thinking not only for herself, but for the beautiful child growing inside her.

The second Rachel got into the apartment, she pulled out her phone and dialed Finn's number. It rang a few times, but went to voicemail. She assumed he was in concert, and didn't think much of it. Though, as much as Rachel wanted Finn to be the first to know, she couldn't keep the news inside and wanted to share it with someone. So Rachel pulled out her phone and dialed her second most dialed number.

*ring ring*

"Hello?" Answered her best friend.

"Kurt! I have amazing news!" She exclaimed into the phone.

"Can I tell Blaine? Blaine, baby, get over here!"

"You both there?"

"Yup! What's the news, sweetie?"

"I'm pregnant!" Announced Rachel, practically squealing in joy. Her conversation with Mike had caused this enthusiasim.

"Oh my goodness! Congratulations," exclaimed her two friends.

"I tried calling Finn but he's not picking up! Can you believe it?"

"Oh how I am going to spoil that child," teased Kurt, "We are going to be its favorite uncles!"

"Kurt, sweetie, you will be it's only uncles," retorted Rachel, causing Blaine to burst into laughter as Kurt sighed.

"Fine, fine! Oh my, this child is going to be so talented," remarked Blaine, "with the family surrounding it. Your neighbours might hate you."

"I don't care! My child will do whatever it needs to do for its dreams to come true! Screw the neigbours," replied Rachel, picturing a daughter who was as driven as herself.

"Another Rachel Berry? New York should watch out," joked Kurt, though they both knew he was being serious.

Suddenly, the nausea hit her and she dropped the phone to run to the bathroom. She luckily made it in time and was able to spew the contents into the toilet bowl and not the ground. Her body immediately felt weakened, and she didn't want to get up off the ground. Then, Rachel remembered that she was still on the phone with Kurt and Blaine, so she dragged herself to the living room and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Rachel! What happened?" Exclaimed the two men.

"Just a bit of morning sickness. I'm fine," reassured Rachel, though she didn't exactly feel that way.

"Are you sure? We could come over for a bit?" Asked Kurt, obviously worried about the tiny and fragile girl.

"No, I'm fine. I think I'm just going to take a nap, and let my body rest." declined Rachel.

"Alright, well if you need anything call us. We are just a phone call or text message away."

"I know, thank you. Goodbye guys," replied Rachel, hanging up the phone.

She went to go lie down in bed, and get some needed sleep. The vomiting really took energy away from her. Rachel truly hoped it wouldn't be this way for the next few weeks, as she slowly drifted to sleep.

Rachel was awaken by her phone going off. It was Finn's ringtone. She reluctantly pulled herself up, and grabbed her phone.

"Hey baby," she mumbled.

"Hey sweetie. Were you asleep?" Replied the voice that she missed all too much.

"Yeah, I was, but it's alright. What's going on?"

"Well my phone says you called. What's going on with you?" Remarked Finn.

"Oh, right! I'm pregnant, Finn," she told him, with as much enthusiasim that she could muster at the time.

"You are? Baby, that's fantastic!" Exclaimed her husband.

Hearing Finn's excitement just caused hers to heighten, "We're going to be a family now! Can you believe it?"

"This is amazing news! I wish I was there right now."

"It's okay, baby. You'll be home soon and then we can raise this child together," assured Rachel, knowing that he was most likely upset with himself for his absence.

"You're right, honey! I can't wait to come home, have you in my arms and be able to rub your stomach carrying the beautiful child," enthused Finn, with sincerity in his voice.

"I love you," muttered Rachel, at his words. The way he talked about raising a family together, just made her love him even more. They truly were meant to be and he was the perfect guy.

"I love you too, baby! Only a few more weeks. Wait, is this why you were sick?"

"Still sick, actually, but yes. I went to Mike and he told me it was due to the pregnancy," explained Rachel.

"I'm sorry that you feel sick, love. Do you want me to ask Kurt and Blaine to come and take care of you?" Proposed Finn.

"No, I'm fine. I can handle it on my own. If anything, I'll call Noah to come help me," answered Rachel.

There was silence, until Finn finally spoke up.

"Why him and not my brother?" Interrogated Finn, with an almost agressive tone.

"Because Kurt and Blaine have things to do, and Noah is still struggling to make ends meet. He could easily drop his life in Ohio, like he's done before," retorted Rachel.

"Oh you mean like the time he almost fucked you?" Growled Finn.

"You need to get over that, Finn. He's my best friend. We made a mistake but you are the one that I love. I thought you two made up?" Spat Rachel, irritated with his jealousy.

"We did. I just don't know how I feel about him staying in our apartment," confessed Finn.

"Baby, he's my best friend. Though it's kind of adorable, you need to get over your jealousy. I'm married to you, and picked you," assured Rachel, to calm her husband's unnecessary worries.

"Alright, babe. I trust you," answered Finn.

"Good, now can I go to sleep, sweetie? I'm exhausted," asked Rachel.

"Oh, of course! I love you."

"I love you too," and with that Rachel hung up the phone.

She understood Finn's discomfort towards the idea of Noah staying at their apartment, but she refused to kick Noah out of her life because of Finn's insecurities. After what had happened years ago between her and Noah, she would never allow it again.

Since she was already awake, Rachel decided to get herself some coffee and breakfast. She would have a hard time falling back asleep now. Rachel dragged herself to the kitchen and began making herself some scrambled eggs. It didn't take her too long to prepare the simple meal, but the second she put it into her mouth, the nausea reappared. Rachel, once again, ran to the bathroom and barfed, though there was no food to barf, so when she pulled away from the toilet, she felt worse.

Rachel felt really weak, and just laid on the ground until she felt strong enough to get up. She then walked back to the kitchen. Immediately, Rachel took the eggs and threw them out. Obviously, she would not be eating eggs during her pregnancy. There was no point in attempting to eat anything else so she returned to bed.

Rachel had lasted a week in her apartment, by herself but this pregnancy was taking the life out of her. She was constantly barfing or peeing and if she wasn't in the bathroom, Rachel was sleeping.

As much as it pained her, Rachel had to call the director of Funny Girl and cancel her second audition. There was no way that she could pull herself out of bed long enough to get to theater, sing without barfing, and return.

This was her breaking point. She had dreamed of playing this part, but her pregnancy wouldn't allow it. Rachel needed to stay at home and take care of herself and her baby. It was also at this point, that she had decided to call Noah for help. There were still a month until Finn would return from his tour, and Rachel needed help.

She grabbed her phone of her night table, and dialed the number.

"Hello?" Answered Noah.

"Hi Noah," weakly greeted Rachel, who was currently lying in bed.

"Rachel! How are you?"

"I'm pregnant," she blurted out.

"Woah...umm...congrats, babe! Finn's the father right?" Teased Puck.

"Of course, Noah," mildly chuckled Rachel," Anyway, I'm calling to ask for your assistance."

"What's up?"

"Well, Finn is on tour, and I just feel so sick. I can barely get out of bed. I was -" began Rachel.

"Say no more. I'll be there tonight. Let me go get some tickets," interrupted Noah.

"What would I do without you?" Laughed Rachel.

"I ask myself the same thing, babe! I'll see you tonight," answered Puck.

"Bye, Noah! Thank you so much," mumbled Rachel, as exhaustion took over her body.

"No problem, my hot jewish american princess," chuckled Puck, hanging up.

Rachel was such a lucky girl. She had the most amazing husband, and incredible best friends. Thank God for Noah, was her last thought, before passing out.

**So Noah will be taking care of Rachel until Finn gets back! How will Rachel's pregnancy go? Stay tuned!**

**I always ask this, but please review :) love hearing your thoughts. **

**Xoxox**

**AnOfficialGleek**


	5. An Accident

**Chapter 5: An Accident**

**A/N: Hey guys! I just want to say thank you for all the great feedback and that I'm glad to hear that you are enjoying the sequel so far. So about this chapter, I ask that you do not kill me. I worked really hard on this chapter, so I'd love to get feedback. Please leave a review OR tweet me at AnOfficialGleek :) Now on to the story!**

He couldn't believe that the tour was over, well almost over. The guys had toured the West Coast, and were now on break for one week until the tour of the East Coast and Canada began. The band's popularity had grown a lot more than expected, and they were selling out their shows in hours. Again, Finn's life was at a point where everything was perfect. Rachel was pregnant, they were married and his dreams of being in a flourishing band were coming true.

Though he had fun on the tour with the guys, Finn could not wait to return home. He wanted to see the face of his beautiful wife, who was now carring his child. Just the thought of the baby brought a smile to his face. Though most would expect Finn to want a boy, he truly wanted a girl. Finn couldn't wait to see a mini-Rachel grow up and be just like her mother. Not only that, but he was already preparing speeches in his head for the boys who attempted to get near her. He knows what it's like to be infatuated with a Rachel Berry, and Finn was going to use it against those boys. She would be his little princess. These thoughts helped him get through the whole flight home, since it completely distracted him.

"Finn?" Echoed a voice.

"Huh? What?" Replied Finn, joining reality.

"We've landed," answered Justin, chuckling at his friend.

"Oh, alright!"

"Man, it's good to be home," mumbled Josh.

"You've got that, right," enthused Finn.

"It sucks that we are only here for a week and then off to New Jersey," frowned Justin.

Finn had completely forgotten. He could only see Rachel for a week and then he was on tour, again. Though Rachel was his life, he couldn't explain how amazing it felt to live his dreams. He was going to hold on to it for as long as possible.

The boys walked off the plane, and began heading for the gate.

"Only one hour," mumbled Finn to himself, as he looked at the time.

Finn decided to let Rachel know that he had arrived safely, so he pulled out his phone to send her a message.

_Hey baby, I'll be home in one hour. I can't wait to see you! Xoxo_

Rachel was laying down on Noah's lap, curled up into him as they watched Funny Girl, again for the 30th time since he came. She couldn't believe how amazing Noah was during his whole visit. He had tucked her in when she went to sleep, took care of her when she felt sick and even held her hair as she barfed into the toilet.

"Thank you Noah," whispered Rachel, looking up at him.

"For what?"

"For being here for me through this. You've been amazing," beamed Rachel.

"You know I'd do anything for you," non-chalantly replied Noah, returning his attention to the movie.

Rachel smiled at his remark, and brought her attention back to the movie, watching as Fanny began singing Rachel's favorite ballad, _Don't Rain On My Parade. _With the corner of her eye, she saw her phone flashing. She lifted it up, and it was a message from Finn, causing her heart to skip a beat.

_Hey baby, I'll be home in one hour. I can't wait to see you! Xoxo_

She had completely forgotten! Today was the day that Finn was returning. Rachel checked the time of the message and it was sent 58 mins prior. That gave her no time to clean up the apartment.

"Noah! Finn's going to be here any minute! Help me clean up," ordered Rachel, jumping up to start picking up misplaced objects.

"Sit down, Rach. I'll do it," retorted Noah, gently pushing her back onto the couch.

Rachel followed his orders, with a pout. Puck began taking over her task, when the door swung up.

"Baby! I'm home! Where's my beautiful pregnant wife?" Exclaimed Finn, as he walked through the door.

Their was a silence when Finn saw the scene before him. Though before he had a chance to say something, Rachel jumped off the couch and ran into his arms.

"Finny! I've missed you so much," she squealed into his chest, as she embraced him.

"Hi baby," answered Finn, leaning down to place a quick kiss on the lips he had missed so much," Hello Puck."

"Hey, bro," greeted Puck, putting down what was in his hands, to come over and shake his hand. They firmly shook hands and then stepped away.

"How was your trip?" Asked Rachel, grinning up to him.

"It was amazing, but I missed you like crazy. How are you feeling?" Replied Finn, pulling his suitcases into the apartment.

There was so much tension that someone could cut it with a knife. Puck continued to clean things up, letting the couple continue their conversation.

"I'm feeling a lot better, actually."

"That's good. So ummm...you decided to invite Puck over?" Asked Finn.

"Well, actually, he's been staying with me for the past few weeks," answered Rachel, smiling at Noah who was done cleaning and now standing there.

"What? Rachel..." Began Finn, tensing up.

"He slept on the couch and has been taking care of me. I've been really sick from the pregnancy, and I needed help. So don't you dare get angry," sternly retorted Rachel.

"Well you could have told me," spat back Finn.

"Guys," peeped in Puck.

"I shouldn't have to! He's my best friend and he was _taking care _of me," exclaimed Rachel.

"I'm your husband! You are suppose to tell me things like that!"

"Guys!" Exclaimed Puck, grabbing both their attention.

"What?" They yelled out in unison.

"I'm going to head out. I'd rather not sit and watch a married couple bicker," stated Puck, heading towards the door.

He stopped in front of Rachel, pulled her into a hug, then shook Finn's hand once more. The couple looked at him in complete confusion, but watched as he walked out of the apartment. That's when Rachel noticed that his jacket was hanging on a chair. She grabbed it and ran after him.

"Noah! Wait, you forgot your jacket!" She exclaimed, as she ran out the door.

Rachel sprinted towards him, forgetting that there were stairs and completely losing her footing. Before she knew it, she was falling down the stairs, banging her head against the railing, as she dropped onto the landing. Everything went black and she felt a sharp pain around her lower torso.

"Rachel, baby!" Sounded a faint voice.

"Rachel!" Another voice chimed in.

Before she could respond, the darkness took over her.

Finn watched as Rachel ran towards Noah to return his coat. He didn't expect the sudden scene before him, when he saw her fall down the stairs. He instantly went after her, pulling her body into his when he reached her.

"Rachel, baby!" He exclaimed.

"Rachel!" Yelled out Puck, who was now running up the stairs to get to her.

Finn held her unconscious body in his arms, gently stroking her face. He looked up and down her body for injuries, and something caught his eye. There was blood pooling in between her legs. Panic filled him at the sight.

"Puck! Call 9-1-1! The baby!" He ordered to his friend.

Finn continued stroking her face, afraid to move her, while Puck called the police. Gentle tears were rolling down his face at the scene before him.

"Come on, Rachel. You're okay. Be okay, please," begged Finn, choking back sobs.

He didn't know what to do. Finn sat there with her beautiful unconscious body, praying for her to be alright and for the baby to be alive. The blood was scaring him, as it continued to spread.

"Baby, I'm going to make sure you're okay," soothed Finn.

"I got off the phone with the police. They said that an ambulance should be here within 10 mins," explained Puck, worry plastered on his face.

"10 minutes? That's too long! She needs help now," exclaimed a frustrated Finn.

He lifted her up gently, placing her head on his shoulder. Finn slowly walked down the stairs with her in his arms, sitting down at the bottom steps. He needed to make it easier for the paramedics so that they could take her of ASAP.

"Go wait outside for them," barked Finn at Puck, who immediately complied.

"I've got you," mumbled Finn, as he stared at her.

"Finn," whispered a groggy voice.

He looked down and saw that her eyes were slowly fluttering open. Rachel was waking up.

"I'm here baby. It's going to be okay," assured Finn, ignoring the fact that this was unknown to him.

"The baby?" Muttered Rachel, her voice weak.

"The paramedics will be here any minute," answered Finn, ignoring the look of distress on her face

Finn's timing was spot on, because before she could say anything else, men in uniform stormed in through the doors with a stretcher. They pulled her out of his arms and placed her on it, rolling her away from him.

"Wait, that's my wife!" Exclaimed Finn, as he followed after them.

"Then who's the man outside?" Inquired one of the men.

"Her best friend. Please can I ride with you? I need to be with her," begged Finn, his heart aching at the fear of losing her and the baby.

"Of course, sir," the man replied, directing him towards the ambulance that was carrying his wife.

Finn climbed into the vehicule and quickly took a seat. He then placed his hands over hers, and held on tightly.

"I'm here baby. I'm here."

Finn couldn't sit still. He and Puck, who had driven himself, were sitting in the waiting room, waiting to hear from a doctor. The minute they arrived at the hospital, Finn was taken away from Rachel and led to this dreadful white room. He couldn't stand this. The waiting was killing him. He wanted to be in that room with his soulmate. Finn needed to make sure that the baby was okay.

"How are you holding up?" Asked Puck, breaking the silence.

"I need to stay strong for them, but I'm going insane with this lack of news," blurted out Finn.

"It'll be okay, dude. Rachel is tough," reassured Puck.

"I know, but the baby isn't."

Puck sat there silently, thinking about what Finn had said.

"I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. My damn jacket. If I hadn't forgotten it," blurted out Puck, his eyes tearing up.

"It's not. No one could have known that forgetting your jacket would have caused this," consoled Finn.

Puck simply nodded at his friend's words, both returning to silence.

"Finn Hudson?" Said a deep voice.

Finn and Puck's heads whipped around to see a doctor standing there. Finn shoot up and marched towards him.

"So? What's going on?"

"She's fine. Rachel has a mild concussion, and a few gashes from the steps that were stitched up," replied the emotionless doctor.

"That explains the blood," mumbled Finn, "wait does that mean that the baby is alright?"

"We haven't done the ultra sound yet. If you'd like, you can be with her when we run it," answered the doctor, again with scarce amounts of emotion.

"Of course."

Finn motionned for Puck to hold on, and followed the doctor into Rachel's room. When he walked in, his heart ached. It pained him to see his usually full of life wife laying in a bed, attached to an IV and motionless.

"Baby?" Said Finn, as he approached her. Finn got right next to her and held her hand tightly.

Her eyes opened up and she looked up at him.

"Hi Finn,"

"You're okay, babe. The doctor says you just got some cuts that they stitched up and a mild concussion, " explained Finn.

"Is the baby okay?" Asked Rachel, ignoring what he had told her.

Finn lifted up the hand that wasn't holding hers, and gently rubbed her cheek with it.

"They won't know until they run the ultra sound."

That's when the doctor stepped in, "Hi Rachel. The nurse is about to come in and get you ready for it."

At that instant, a nurse walked in and did as the doctor had said. She set up the machine for the doctor, and then waited for the order.

Rachel began to tear up, which Finn immediately noticed. He lifted up his hand once more, and wiped the tears from her eyes, "It's gonna be okay. Please don't cry Rach."

"I haven't introduced myself properly. I'm Dr. Paisley. I've just got to ask a few questions first."

The couple simply nodded in acknowledgment.

"How are you feeling Rachel?" Asked the doctor.

"Fine but I won't really know until I found out about my baby."

"My records say that you are almost two months in. Is that correct?" Said the doctor, checking over the records on his clipboard.

The tears continued to flow as Rachel thought about what the doctor had said. She simply nodded, as Finn squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Alright, so let's begin but before we do, I need you both to understand that some things happens that we won't always understand and that we can't always save everyone. If the results aren't ideal, I'm hoping you understand that it was not your fault and that there was nothing you could do. Since you're at an early stage of pregnancy, Rachel, you are very delicate. With that said, let's begin."

Finn didn't like the sound of that, but he took in a deep breath and held onto his wife's hand, as she began to cry more. She watched Finn as Dr. Paisley placed the head phones over his ears and began to glide the ultrasound stick over her exposed belly. Finn watched Rachel, moving his position so that she was in his arms.

Finn glanced over at Dr. Paisley when he saw Rachel look towards him. He removed the headphones from his ears and looked over at the hopeful couple.

"I'm so sorry. We can't find a heartbeat."

At that moment, Rachel shoved her face into Finn's chest, bursting into tears over the news. Finn tried to keep it together but he couldn't and tears began to roll down his face.

"I'll give you guys some time," said the doctor, excusing himself from the room.

The couple just sat there and held one another, as their world got torn apart. Their child was dead. Finn's heart sank, as Rachel's tears worsened when he attempted to soothe her.

"It will be okay. We can get through this," he said.

"Our baby's dead, Finn. It's not okay," she muttered, then collapsed into more tears.

Finn simply held her tighter to his chest, praying that somehow they would get through this. They had to, for both their sakes.

**Rachel and Finn's lives have just been turned upside down. What will happen next? Stay tuned!**

**Please leave a review or tweet me! It keeps me writing :)**

**Xoxo**

**AnOfficialGleek**


	6. I'll Stand By You

**Chapter 6: I'll Stand By You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Fox or the song "I'll Stand By You"**

**A/N: I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter though it broke my heart. I hope you will like this one! Please don't mind any mistakes :p I don't have much to say except please leave me some feedback by review or tweet me and thanks for all the support!**

**Now on to the story!**

No heartbeat. She had killed her baby. If only she had been more carefull when running to give Noah his jacket, her baby would be alive and still growing. Rachel hated herself for what she had done. It was her stupidity that had caused the life of the beautiful child. It killed her that Noah blamed himself. When he had driven, herself and Finn back to the apartment, he wouldn't stop apologizing. It wasn't his fault though. He couldn't have predicted that forgetting his jacket would have done that. Though, it was Finn's hate for himself that killed her the most. When they had returned from the hospital, hours after receiving the news, they had laid in bed crying over their loss. It was then that Finn had muttered that if he hadn't left on tour, it would have been him taking care of her, not Noah. At the time, she was in too much pain to fight him over it, though she knew it wasn't his fault or Noah's. It was her fault. All hers.

They were laying in bed. Finn was asleep, his arm wrapped around her waist protectively and his body nuzzled into hers. After hours of crying in bed, he had fallen asleep still holding onto her. Rachel, on the other hand, couldn't sleep. She just couldn't stop replaying the scene in the hospital. There was so much hope in that room, and it was all crushed within seconds.

She couldn't lay in the arms of the man she had dissapointed. Rachel needed to get out. She gently lifted up his arm, and pulled herself away from its grasp, climbing out of the bed. Rachel knew that if she left the apartment, he and Noah would go frantic. So instead, she went to the kitchen to get herself a glass of water. Growing up, her dads had always given her one when she was upset, but she didn't know if it would help this time.

She walked into the kitchen and grabbed herself a glass, as quietly as she could. Rachel had to stand on her tiptoes to do so and when she came back down, the glass dropped from her hand making a loud crashing noise as it broke.

"Who's there?" Exclaimed Noah from the couch, jumping to his feet.

"It's just me, Noah," replied Rachel, in a hush.

"Oh," he mumbled, stumbling over to the kitchen, "what are you doing up?"

"Can't sleep," mumbled Rachel, bending down to pick up the shards of glass scattered on the ground.

Noah simply nodded. He took a seat, as Rachel gently cleaned up all the pieces and dropped them into the counter. When she was done, Rachel had given up on trying to get a glass, and just took a seat next to Noah.

"I'm so sorry," he muttered.

"Please Noah. Don't," interrupted Rachel.

"But it's my fault. I'm so sorry, babe," repeated Noah.

"Stop. Can you just stop? It's not your fault. It's not Finn's fault. It's mine. I can't handle you both blaming yourselves," blurted out Rachel, bursting into tears.

Noah pulled her into his arms, and began rubbing her back.

"Babe, how could you say that? You did nothing wrong. Don't you dare blame yourself," soothed Noah, but with assertiveness.

"Because I was stupid and ran, Finn and I don't have a child," she replied between chokes.

"You're not stupid, Rach. It was an accident," retorted Noah.

Rachel just cried harder, as she imagined what it would be like if she had never fallen. Her face was pressed against Noah's chest as she let out these sobs. That was when a thought hit her.

"What if Finn leaves me because I killed our baby?" asked Rachel, choking on her own words.

"Finn loves you Rachel," returned Noah, shocked by her question.

"I know that, Noah. I love him with all my heart but what if it's not enough? It killed him that our baby died," she said, wiping away tears from her swollen eyes.

"Babe, of course he was. He loved the baby growing in you, but it was because _you _and him made it together," he explained, lifting up his thumbs to wipe away her tears.

"Maybe it was a sign that I'm not meant to be a mother," mumbled Rachel.

"That can't be possible because I know you'll be an amazing mother one day," comforted Noah.

Rachel's heart warmed at his words. Maybe Noah was right, but Rachel couldn't think about that. Her heart was still mourning the death and she still wanted to curl up into a ball to waste away.

"Thank you, Noah. What would I do without you?"

"No idea," he smirked, "But on a serious note, I'm staying here until things get better."

"Alright," she whispered, pulling away from his arms and getting up. Rachel began heading towards her bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Asked Noah.

"I'm going to go to bed before Finn notices I'm not there. Good night Noah, and thank you," answered Rachel, walking into her room before he could respond.

When Rachel entered, she noticed that Finn was in a different position than before. Though she ignored that, and slipped into the covers. She laid there thinking about her conversation with Noah. Her and Finn's baby was dead and she couldn't do anything to bring it back. As much as this hurt her, Rachel knew that she had to stay strong for the sake of her marriage. Except now, all she wanted to do was be sucked up by a black hole and cry.

Finn was awaken by the sound of glass breaking. He shot up out of the bed at the sound, terrified that it could be a robbery. He quickly looked over and saw that Rachel wasn't there, only heightening his fears. Finn searched around the room to find a weapon, picking up the first thing that caught his eye. One of Rachel's high heels. He could easily claw at the robber with it, right?

Finn slowly approached the door, but stopping at a halt when he heard voices. He could recognize that voice from anywhere. It was Rachel and she was talking to a man, Puck he assumed. Finn still didn't agree with Puck staying there but he wouldn't argue after what had happened.

He didn't want to eavesdrop into the conversation, but it was the first time she really talked since they left the hospital. Rachel had surprisingly stayed silent, to Finn's dismay. Most of the conversation was a mumble that he couldn't hear, but then they suddenly got louder.

"What if Finn leaves me because I killed our baby?" Finn hears Rachel ask.

Finn couldn't believe his ears. Did she just ask that? He couldn't help but to feel so hurt at those words. Rachel was the single most important thing in his life. He loved her with everything he had. Why would she think that? Sure, he was crushed by the news of the baby's death but he wouldn't leave her for it. It was an accident. Finn didn't like this Rachel. The death had caused her to revert to the insecure ways that Finn had hoped she would leave behind when they got together. He remembers when she'd always doubt his feelings because of her past experience with guys but this was different. She was his soulmate. He would never leave her. Finn didn't know how to feel.

Slight jealousy arose from Finn, as he began questionning why she was talking to Noah about the baby and not him. Wasn't he and her husband? Of all people, shouldn't she open up to him? This partially angered Finn. He loved her so much and wanted to help her so badly, but she stayed silent. Though he knew that he couldn't allow himself to get truly angry, since the death had broken her. Finn knew he couldn't blame her for her actions, as much as he wanted to. He needed to be there. Even if she didn't want to go to him. As much as that killed him.

Suddenly, he heard her voice approach the door, so he ran to the bed, and pretended to be asleep. Finn tried to keep his eyes shut, as Rachel climbed into the bed. He wanted to reach out to her, hold her in his arms, and tell her that he loves her. Except now was not the time. Finn had to figure out a way to do this that would truly convience her that he would always be there.

Finn woke up that morning to an empty bed. He flipped over to face his nightstand, checking the time. It was only 10 am. Where could she have gone? He got out of bed, stretching once he got on his feet. Finn went to the living room and he found it empty. Puck's sheets were all folded up, and put aside, which was odd of him. He then walked into the kitchen, hoping to see Rachel, but it was also empty. He continued searching the small apartment but to no avail.

"Rachel?" Yelled out Finn.

No answer. Where could she be? Finn was frustrated that she would simply leave and not let him know. He hadn't had a proper conversation with her since last night, and now she was gone. Out of this frustration, Finn banged his hand onto the countertop.

"Ow!" He exclaimed, once the pain travelled up his arm.

Finn looked down and saw a note on the counter. His anger quickly dissapeared, when he realized that Rachel had taken the to leave him a note.

_Dear Finn,_

_Noah is taking me out for breakfast. I'll be home soon. I love you._

_Xoxo_

_Rachel_

It seemed as though Rachel was fine, so Finn was able to take a deep breath. She continued to open up to Puck and himself. Finn had to figure out a way to show her how much he cared and loved her. The silence was killing me. It felt as though the death had caused her to question their relationship. No. That couldn't be. They loved each other. Finn knew that and Rachel must.

He shook the thought away, and decided to spend this alone time thinking of the first part of his plan. Finn wanted to convience her that though the death was devastating, that they still had each other. If they lost that, he knew it couldn't work. Finn loved her with all his heart, but he couldn't be with her if she was losing faith in their relationship.

An idea popped into his idea. Rachel used to tell him stories about her high school glee club and how they would sing songs to each other when they needed to express something. Finn wasn't too much of a singer, but he wasn't awful. Maybe that would be a good way to get Rachel to open up? Yeah, that's what he would do! All he needed now was a song.

Finn grabbed his laptop from the bedroom, and pulled up iTunes. He needed the perfect song. Finn scrolled down the list of songs, when one song caught his eye. He played it, absorbing the lyrics. It was perfect.

Finn had decided. He was going to serenade her when they were going to bed. He could hold her in his arms, and sing it as a lullaby. Finn was sure that she'd love it that way. Also, he had messaged Puck asking him to sneak out once they went to bed, to give them privacy. He was going to stay at Kurt's apartment for the night.

"Baby, I'm tired, can we go to bed?" Asked Finn, after their favorite show finished.

Rachel simply nodded. She still hadn't spoken much to Finn, and it was destroying him. He was already missing her smile, and her voice. She followed him towards the bedroom but then stopped to tell Noah good night. Rachel then continued to follow Finn into the bedroom, and without a word stripped off all her clothing, leaving herself in a mismatched pair of bra and panties. Without giving Finn a chance to oogle, she quickly slipped on her nightdown. Rachel then silently crawled into bed and waited for him to join her.

Finn followed her lead, and stripped down to his boxers. He then joined her in bed, and instinctively pulled her into his arms. She felt tense in his arms.

"Baby," began Finn, "you know I love you right?"

"Of course," she answered.

"Then why haven't we talked?" He frowned at her.

"I'm not ready, Finn" she practically spat him.

"Oh...okay...well I want you to know that I will always be here for you baby. I love you with all my heart and I will help you through this. We can do it together. I promise," replied Finn, brushing a hair from her face.

"Thank you Finn" she whispered.

It was now or never. He needed to sing the song to her, so he took in a deep breath and began.

_Oh, why you look so sad?_

_Tears are in your eyes_

_Come on and come to me now_

Finn watched as tears slowly began to appear in Rachel's eyes. He lifted up his hand to wipe the gentle tears of her face.

_Don't be ashamed to cry_

_Let me see you through_

_'Cause I've seen the dark side too_

_When the night falls on you_

_You don't know what to do_

_Nothing you confess_

_Could make me love you less_

He took her hands and lifted them up to his heart. Finn try to put in every emotion he was feeling into the words.

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

Tears began to flow harder down her face, only intensitfying the feeling in Finn's voice.

_So if you're mad, get mad_

_Don't hold it all inside_

_Come on and talk to me now_

_Hey, why you got to hide?_

_I get angry too_

_Well, I'm a lot like you_

_When you're standing at the crossroads_

_And don't know which path to choose_

_Let me come along_

_'Cause even if you're wrong_

He took in a deep breath, and prepared to finish the song, turning her so that she was looking into his eyes.

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Take me in into your darkest hour_

_And I'll never desert you_

_I'll stand by you_

_And when_

_When the night falls on you, baby_

_You're feeling all alone_

_You won't be on your own_

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Take me in into your darkest hour_

_And I'll never desert you_

_I'll stand by you_

He finished the song, and let out one tear.

"Oh Finn," exclaimed Rachel, pulling herself into his arms for a tight embrace, sobbing into his chest.

"I love you so much Rachel, with all my heart. I really will be here for you no matter what," muttered Finn, pulling her head away from his chest to kiss away the tears.

"I know, Finn. I love you too, but what happens when you leave on tour?"

Finn didn't consider that. How could he decide? He loves Rachel but this tour was his dream. No, she was his life.

"I...I won't go. You are my priority," answered Finn.

"No, Finn. You aren't giving up your dreams for me. I'm not letting you stay. You're going," retorted Rachel.

"Please Rachel, let me stay," begged Finn, wanting to be close to her now that she was opening up.

"You're going Finn. It may take time but it will get better. I just don't want you putting your dreams on hold."

"But Rach-" began Finn.

"No buts. I love you Finn so you're going."

Finn just nodded, and held her tightly in his arms. He didn't know if she was ready for intimacy so he simply held her. They held each other until they fell asleep. It didn't take long for Rachel to fall asleep but Finn was thinking.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear, her tiny body wrapped in his arms.

He needed to figure out a way to balance the tour and Rachel. Finn still had a long way before Rachel would be able to move on from what had happened. It had only been one day, but at least she now knows he truly loves her and will be there. The only question was what else could Finn do to help his wife get through? He would do anything. Maybe Puck could help?

**So what do you all think? How will Finn help Rachel move on? Stay tuned!**

**Please review or tweet me xoxo**


	7. As Long As I Have You

**Chapter 7: As Long As I Have You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Fox or the song "As Long as I have You" That belongs to Elvis Presley. P.S. Thanks to my friend who found me that song :)**

**A/N: I don't have much to say except thanks for reading and that I hope you'll enjoy this chapter :) Also thank you so much for all the sweet reviews! They brighten up my day. I love getting your feedback so please leave a review or tweet me at AnOfficialGleek! Now on to the story!**

Finn thought a lot about the night he serenaded Rachel. He thought about her tears. He thought about their important, he thought their conversation afterwards, about the tour. Finn needed to figure out a way to balance his two lives. Rachel was his priority but he felt awful letting down the guys. There was one idea that came to mind but he'd have to do it behind Rachel's back, but Finn felt it was worth it. It was the only solution that could work long enough to get their relationship back on track. Though, he needed help. Puck's help.

He was currently in the apartment, getting dressed. The guys were supposed to come over to chill, but after Finn's idea, he had decided to invite their manager as well. Finn needed Puck to distract Rachel from returning to the apartment. They were out getting groceries, but if she returned and saw his manager, Finn knew she'd be suspicious.

So, Finn pulled out his phone to message the man.

_Hey, man! Could you distract Rach and keep her out for a few more hours?_

There was a quick response.

_Sure, but you owe me an explanation later. Bye._

That was set. Now Finn could talk to the boys without his wife finding out. They were suppose to arrive any minute so Finn just set out the chips, dips and beers, and got ready. The first to arrive was Josh. He knocked on the door a few times, and Finn swung it open, greeting his friend with a hug.

"Hey man!" Said Josh.

"Hey! So glad you're here! I have some news for you boys," replied Finn, happy to see his friend.

"What about?" Inquired Josh.

"You'll see," answered Finn, motionning for the couch, "I'll tell you once we're all here."

Josh simply nodded, and headed over to the living room for some snacks. Finn followed after him, but was stopped by the doorbell. He went and opened it; one by one, all his friends appeared, including his manager. The guys all took their seats, and began chatting about the upcoming East Coast tour.

"Actually speaking of that, I need to talk to you about that," spoke up Finn.

"What's up bud?" Asked Seth, giving a worried look to his friends.

"I want to bring Rachel on tour," blurted out Finn.

"No can do," immediately answered Martin, their manager.

"Why not?" Shot back Finn, frustrated with the man. Her coming along would be the perfect solution.

"I said she can't. Don't argue with me Finn. No significant others come on tours; complicates things," argued Martin.

"Fine," mumbled Finn, frowning at his manager as he took a seat.

"Finn, why do you want her to come?," peeped in Drew.

"We are going through a really rough time and I can't leave her in less than a week. It will crush her, even if she says it won't" explained Finn.

"Could we ask what happened?" Joined in Josh.

"She...she had a miscarriage," confessed Finn, looking down to avoid eye contact with his friends.

There was silence among the friends until Josh spoke once more.

"I'm so sorry. That's horrible," he said.

"It's been hard but especially on Rachel. I can't leave her," muttered Finn, his eyes watering.

"Martin, come on! Let the gal come, " begged Drew.

"I can't guys. Company policy. I'm sorry Finn," answered Martin.

"Well, could we do something else?" Asked Josh.

"Actually, we could postpone the tour for a month," announced Martin, bringing smiles to everyones faces including Finn's.

"Are you serious?" Exclaimed Finn, his jaw dropped in shock.

"I'm sure the boys wouldn't mind a break and you need time with your gal," replied Martin, grinning up at the tall man.

Finn couldn't believe his ears. He jumped out of his chair and grabbed his manager into a bear hug. Martin didn't even understand how much this meant to him. He could be with Rachel for the next month, and they could get through everything together.

Rachel had jumped in the tub for a bubble bath, giving Finn the opportunity to do some research. After his manager's announcement, he knew that he needed an unforgettable way for him to tell her. Finn wanted this to be a moment that Rachel would remember for the rest of her life as proof of Finn's love for her.

As Finn began searching for locations, there was a knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" Asked Puck.

"Sure," replied Finn, waving him in.

"So what was up with distracting Rachel today?" Blurted out Puck, not wasting any time.

"I had the boys over and didn't want Rachel here," he answered.

"Why? Why couldn't Rachel be here?" Retorted Puck, now glaring at him in suspicion. Finn didn't like his tone, but decided to remain calm.

"I'm planning a surprise for her, okay? I couldn't have her here while I discussed it with my boys," confessed Finn, watching his barely friend's face for a reaction.

"Don't you think it's not the time? Shouldn't you be more concentrated on getting her through this?" Spat back Puck.

Anger grew through Finn, as his fists tightened into a ball, ready to punch the shortr man in the face.

"How dare you? I care about her. This is to help her," growled Finn, trying his hardest to hold himself together.

"You call planning a surprise with your 'boys' helping her? Fuck that shit," sneered Puck, slowly approaching Finn, "She deserves better than that."

It took everything he had to not punch him in the face at that second. "Like who? You! She chose me, Puck. We love each other and I'm trying to do what I think is best. You think she's the only one hurting? It kills me to see her cry. It kills me to know that my baby is dead, but what kills me the most is that she would rather go to you than me to talk about it! I'm trying my hardest to not lose my wife. I need to prove to my own wife that I love her with all my heart, and that kills me. So don't you dare say that she deserves better because you're no better," burst out Finn, a vein bulging out of his neck as he finished.

Puck was silent for a bit, just staring at him, but he eventually spoke up, "You're right. I'm going to move out tommorow. She doesn't need me. She needs you."

"Thank you," meakly replied Finn, saddened by Puck's frown.

"I'm doing it for her. I love her and she needs the best," mumbled Puck, choking back tears, "Now how can I help you?"

Finn looked at the man, who gave him a completely serious look. He could really use Puck's help.

"Well you could -" began Finn, smiling at Puck. With his help, maybe his plan really could work?

Everything was perfect. The restaurant was empty. The table was set up. The only thing missing was the girl. Puck had messaged him five minutes ago, notifying Finn that they would be there any minute.

In his wait, Finn observed the scene once more. The restaurant's lights were dimmed, with most of the light coming from the lit candles on the table in front of him. It had cost him a fortune, but the restaurant had agreed to close down for two hours, giving Finn enough time. It had taken almost a week to plan, but it was worth it. The table was perfectly set, and Finn was in a freshly pressed suit.

He took in a deep breath, and awaited her arrival.

"Why is it so dark? Noah why did you bring me here?" Finn heard Rachel say as she and Puck entered the restaurant.

A grin simply appeared on Puck's face, as Finn approached the two, finally getting into a close enough proximity to see her beautiful face.

"Finn? What are you doing here?" Inquired Rachel, looking from him to Puck.

"I'm off! My job's done," announced Puck, smirking at Finn, as he turned to walk out of the restaurant.

"You look beautiful, Rachel," smiled Finn, looking her over from head to toe.

She was wearing a short black dress that was tight around her torso, but flowed out from her hips down. Her hair was in a messy bun, a few strands falling to frame her face, and her makeup was lightly done.

"Thank you Finn, but do you mind telling me what's going on?"

"We're having dinner," offered Finn, grabbing her hand while leading her to the table.

He pulled out her chair for her, and motionned for her to take a seat. Finn tucked her in, and then took his own place.

"This is all so beautiful, but are you going to tell me what this is all about?" Inquired Rachel, her big eyes wide in curiosity.

"After we eat," answered Finn, smirking as Kurt and Blaine walked in, dressed as waiters. Finn's heart warmed as Rachel let out a giggle.

"Your meals," declared Kurt, as the two placed the trays on the table. Then Blaine lifted up the covers and revealed Finn's famous chicken alfredo.

"You owe us," whispered Kurt to Finn, as the men walked away.

Rachel chuckled the whole time, bringing a wide smile to Finn's face.

"Let's dig in," said Finn.

Finn watched as she slowly ate her meal, slurping down the noodles with every bite. He couldn't concentrate on his food, because he was too mesmerized by the beautiful sight in front of him. Though, he still ate his dinner to calm down the sounds his stomach was making.

Rachel finally took her last bite, wiped her lips with a napkin and brought her attention to Finn, "So are you going to tell me now?"

Finn simply nodded, " Remember the night I sang to you?"

"Yes."

"You believed me right?" Asked Finn.

"Of course, Finn," replied Rachel, while looking down at her plate.

Finn extended his finger, and lifted her chin so that they were making eye contact, "I love you, Rachel with all my heart. You are the one for me. I want to have a family with you, and be with you when I'm all wrinkly and grey-haired. You are my dream."

"Finn-" attempted Rachel.

"Let me finish, Rach. I want to sing this for you. It will explain to you exactly how I feel," finished Finn.

Finn reached down and pulled out the iPod dock that was under his chair. He found the song, took a deep breath and pressed play.

_Let the stars fade and fall_

_And I won't care at all_

_As long as I have you_

He got up from his seat, and walked over to Rachel's side of the table, kneeling before her.

_Every kiss brings a thrill_

_And I know that it will_

_As long as I have you_

He took her small hands into his, continuing to sing, shutting his eyes as he let emotion flow through him.

_Let's think of the future_

_Forget the past_

_You're not my first love_

_But you're my last_

_Take the love that I bring_

_Then I'll have everything_

_As long as I have you_

Finn opened his eyes, to see the expression on her face. She was smiling at him, her eyes glistening.

_Let's think of the future_

_Forget the past_

_You're not my first love_

_But you're my last_

_Take the love that I bring_

_Then I'll have everything_

_As long as I have you_

_As long, as long as I have you._

Cheers erupted from the kitchen, as the music ended. Kurt and Blaine were applauding for him, but when he turned and gave them a look, they stopped.

"Do you understand Rachel? You are my world. It will all get better, but we can't do it alone. I need you," spoke Finn, her hands still in Finn.

"I...I love you Finn. So so much," blurted out Rachel, as she crashed her lips against his.

He lifted her out of her chair, and held her around her waist, as he deepened the long awaited kiss, pushing his tongue gently into her mouth. Rachel let him in, moaning at the contact. Finally, the couple pulled away, Finn setting her back down on the ground.

"I've missed this," said Finn, holding her close to him.

"I'm sorry that I've shunned you out. I was just too afraid to face you after I let you down," quietly confessed Rachel.

"Let me down? Rachel, it was an accident. I was upset but not with you. I can't be. Maybe it wasn't the right time, but I know that one day we will have a family," assured Finn.

"Really?"

"Baby, you're all that I need. A family will come when it's time. All that matters is that we're together," he replied.

Suddenly, she burst into tears, "How could I have been so stupid? I should have come to you sooner instead of being afraid."

"Shhh, it's okay. As long as we have each other now," soothed Finn.

"I love you so much Finn. I can't believe you are leaving for your tour tommorow," said Rachel, frowning at the thought.

"Actually, I have news. Martin postponed the tour. I'm not leaving for another month," confessed Finn.

"Are you serious? Oh my goodness, baby!" Exclaimed Rachel, jumping into his arms, to embrace him.

"I told you babe. We are getting through this together," whispered Finn into her ear.

He couldn't wipe the smile off his face. His baby was in his arms again, and she know realized how deeply he cared about her. Maybe now they could get their life back on track.

**So what did you all think? Can they get through this? Stay tuned!**

**Please review or tweet me xoxo**


	8. I Missed This

**Chapter 8: I Missed This**

**A/N: This chapter is simply a well deserved smut-filled one. It's not very long, but I still hope you like it! Anyway, again I have nothing to say except thank you for the reviews and tweets but keep them coming! I love getting your feedback.**

After Finn's surprise, everything had gone back to normal between the couple. Well, everything except for intimacy. Rachel opened up to Finn, and told him how she felt about the miscarriage. They talked every night, telling each other about their days though they had spent every day together. The couple had grown closer than ever after Finn had prepared the surprise dinner. Though Rachel was really upset when Puck had moved out, he refused to stay. She never found out the reason behind his departure or even about the argument he had with Puck. Puck had told her that his manager called him with a new gig and that he needed to go. Finn didn't know if that was a lie, but he never asked. He was just glad that now he and Rachel could be happy once more, with no intrusions.

He remembered the first night that he had tried to be intimate with her. Finn had decided to hold on a bit, since he wasn't sure whether or not she was ready after what had happened with the pregnancy. That night, they had gone to the park and spent the day walking around New York, enjoying the scenery together. When they returned home, Finn had felt like their day had set the right mood from him to try. The minute they entered the apartment, Finn swept her off her feet and carried her to their bedroom.

Rachel didn't dispute it, but simply attached her lips to his own. Finn gently placed her on the bed, and quickly scurred to climb on top of her and re-attach their lips. Finn could feel himself hardening quickly, since it was the first time in a while that he'd allow himself to kiss her like that. He gently lifted up her shirt, pulling it over her head, giving him bare skin to ravish.

"Oh Finn..." Moaned Rachel, as he began to pull of her bra, but then suddenly she pushed him off., "Stop."

"Am I hurting you?" Asked Finn, confused by the sudden halt in their actions.

"No...I...I'm just not ready," whispered Rachel.

"Baby..." Began Finn, but he stopped when he saw the sadness in her eyes, "Alright."

He got off of her, and just sat next to her. Finn, then, remembered the throbbing pain between his legs, since within seconds, Rachel had already giving him a hard-on. He looked down and knew he had to take care of it. Finn looked back up, and saw Rachel looking at him.

"I'm sorry, Finn. Do you want me to help?" Asked Finn, a faint smile appearing.

"If...if you want too, but if not I'll just run to the bathroom," gulped Finn, the pain heightening at the thoughts of what Rachel could do.

"Finny, I'm not ready for sex yet but I'm not going to let you sit here in pain. Let me, " she purred, as climbed down the bed, and settled herself in between his legs.

Finn watched as her, as her small hands began playing with the waistline of his boxers. She looked up at him, giggled, and then began pulling them down, with Finn's help. It took her less than a second, to quickly make contact with his member and begin stroking him. Finn's eyes rolled back at the touch. She had such an effect on him.

"Is this okay, babe?" She teased him, as she continued to stroke him gently.

"A-amazing," barely choked out Finn, mesmerized by her touch.

Without warning, Rachel lowered her head and took all of him into her mouth. Finn couldn't help but let out a groan of pleasure. She began sucking on him, as if he was a lollipop, gently licking his tip, once in a while. Finn didn't know how long he could hold on, as she continued this motions. It was when Rachel looked up at him, him still in her mouth, and she winked that he just let go. It was one of the sexiest things he had ever seen. She let him unload everything he was built up, and then gently pulled him out. Rachel then wiped her mouth, and climbed back up to place a soft kiss on his forehead.

"All better," she said, pleased with herself.

"I love you," blurted out Finn, still on a high from her amazing blow job.

She simply smiled, and placed a soft kiss on his lips, before turning around to go to sleep. Finn felt awful once he realized that she had pleasured him, yet she went to bed unsatisfied. Obviously he couldn't do anything until she let him, but when she did...Finn would make sure she got what she deserved.

Finn was leaving for his tour tommorow. He and Rachel still had not slept together, and as much as he wanted to change that, Finn kept his mouth shut. Rachel was obviously still fragile and he wasn't going to push anything. He was out buying some last minute essentials, and returned home to a surprise.

Rachel was standing in the hallway with nothing but a lace lingerie set, that showed off basically everything. Finn's jaw instantly dropped.

"Babe...you look..." Began Finn.

"Shhh...come here," she interrupted, jumping into his arms and attaching her lips to his. Rachel then pulled away, "Mmm, I've missed this."

"Then come and get it," teased Finn, carrying her towards the bedroom. He threw her onto the bed, a giggle escaping her lips when she hit the bed. Finn climbed on, and began toying with the straps of her outfit, if you called it one.

Rachel rolled her eyes at his gentle touch, and simply pulled off the whole thing in one tug, leaving her completely bare. Finn instantly hardened at the sight. Rachel began kissing his neck, as she lowered her hands to undo the buckle on his jeans. It wasn't coming undone, and she began to get frustrated.

"Let me," offered Finn, lowering his hands to undo them. He then got off the bed and pulled off his pants, leaving him in his tented boxers. Finn rejoind his pouting wife on the bed.

"Still too much," she growled, as she pulled off his shirt. Rachel then began placing kisses down his chest, but stopped when she reached his boxers.

"Off," ordered Rachel, laying herself back.

Finn did as he was told. He then climbed on top of her, placing lingering kisses over her body. Finn reached her neck, and began kissing her in the spot behind that drove her insane. Rachel started moaning, rolling her hips, further hardening Finn. He could feel the hot between them, so he lowered his hand to feel her wetness. Finn almost groaned at how wet she was. So, Finn inserted two fingers, without warning, and began pumping, causing her to let out the most beautiful sound he's ever heard. Finn could feel her already withering beneath him, but didn't want to take any further action in case she wasn't ready.

"Finn...oh baby...that feels so good," she moaned, "please baby, make love to me."

He didn't need to be told twice. Within seconds, Finn placed himself at her entrance and thrusted into her. She screamed out in ectasy, only encouraging Finn to pull out and repeat the motion. They began to find their rythm, though it didn't take long before both started to unravel.

"Finn," she groaned. He pulled out one more time, and slammed into her with full force. This caused her to finally let go, and they rode out their orgasms together. Finn stayed inside her for a bit, and then pulled out, rolling off of her.

"So, what was all that about?" Asked Finn, once he caught his breath. He was tracing lines on her bare stomach, glistening with sweat.

"You're leaving tommorow and I just really missed this. I didn't want you to go without me showing you how much _I _love you," explained Rachel, grinning at him.

"I love you baby," replied Finn, simply smiling at his wife.

"I love you too Finn."

Finn took her hand and interlaced their fingers, "You know, there's only two weeks and then I'm back in New York for the show. You should come."

"Of course I'm coming. I've always been attracted to drummers, maybe I'll find one there," she teased with a wink.

"Well he'd be a pretty lucky guy to have your eyes set on him," joked Finn, placing a kiss on her forehead.

Finn pulled her into his arms, and Rachel placed the cover on top of them. They lay there, warming each other with their bodies, thinking about how they would miss each other when he'd leave.

**So what did you think? How is the tour going to effect Finchel? Stay tuned!**

**Xoxox**


	9. Lexi

**Chapter 9: Lexi**

**A/N: So this chapter was one that I've been really excited to write! I don't want to say too much so please read and let me know what you think! :) I hope you like it!**

Finn's departure was a sad one. They had hugged goodbye, but Rachel simply did not want to let go. She wanted him to stay in New York with her, but she knew that he needed to follow his dreams. Finn had been working so hard his whole life to get to where he was and it wouldn't be fair for her to keep him away from it. As much as Rachel wanted to be selfish and convince him to stay, she knew that she couldn't. She loved him too much. He had reminded her that it would only be two weeks until he was returning to New York for a gig, so she didn't have to wait too long to see him. They shared a long tender kiss, and then Finn walked through the gate, leaving her. Rachel had to keep reminding herself that it was only two weeks. Only two weeks.

While Finn was away, Rachel began auditioning once more. She had nothing interesting to do during the days, so she decided to call her agent asking for some audition dates. Luckily for her, there were multiple musicals beginning to take form, so she had many auditions to attend. They had ranged from comedies to dramas to complete tragedies, and Rachel auditioned for them all. There were many rejections but many directors had called her in for call back. Rachel was excited to get back to work, and start performing once more. It felt amazing to get on stage and sing for even a small crowd consisting of a director and producer.

Her latest audition was for Mary Poppins in the revival. The audition had gone seemingly well but she was afraid that she might have not fit the role. The directors had looked pleased with her performance, but they didn't have that look in their eyes that said 'that's the one!' That didn't bother Rachel too much, since she was called back for many other musicals, but she was really hoping to play Mary. It was a story that she found to be lovely growing up, her father's would always read it to her. So, when she found out that they were reviving it, she had to audition. Rachel could just imagine her father's faces as they watched her as Mary. A smile grew on her face at the image of the standing ovation that they would give her. If only the directors would call her back.

It had been a week and two days since Finn had left, and Rachel was on her way to Kurt and Blaine's. They had called her a few hours prior, asking her to come for a visit. The two men had news for her. Rachel loved visiting their apartment, since Kurt designed it and it was beautiful. He coordinated every piece of furniture to a certain color scheme depending on the room. It felt so modern, yet had a warm home-like feeling. Kurt definetly had a talent in designing, but loved to sing much more.

When she reached their apartment, it took only two knocks before the door swung open.

"Rachel!" Exclaimed Kurt, greeting her at the door.

"Kurt!" She squealed, pulling her best friend into an embrace.

Kurt hugged her tightly, and let go, leading her into the apartment. She was met by a smiling Blaine. He was standing next to the couch, with open arms.

"Hello Rachel," he greeted, pulling her into an embrace.

"Hi Blaine," she replied, returning the hug.

They walked over to the couch, and all took their seats. Rachel sat on the one-seater while Blaine and Kurt sat down onto the love seat. Their living room was painted a warm turquoise with beautiful black couchs. There was a round glass coffee table in the midde, but the most beautiful feature was the large painting hanging on top of the fireplace. It was a painting of a trail during the winter. It was stunning.

Immediately, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and they interlaced fingers. The small sensual action seemed so intimate, as Rachel was observing it. She partially felt awkward observing it, since at the moment she was sitting there by herself, without a partner of her own. She shook of this feeling, concentrating on their conversation.

Rachel couldn't wait any longer to hear their news. She had gotten herself excited on the drive over, knowing that it had to be big if they wanted to tell her in person.

"So, what's this news?" She asked, breaking the silence.

Kurt and Blaine gave each other a look and then Blaine spoke up, "Well Kurt and I have been discussing this for a while and...we are adopting a little girl."

"What? Congratulations!" Exclaimed Rachel, almost leaping out of her seat.

"Thank you, but that's not it," continued Kurt, a huge grin on his face.

"Wait, there's more?" Inquired Rachel, confused by his statement. What more could there be? They were going to adopt a beautiful little girl and finally have a family. It was something Rachel currently couldn't have.

"Kurt and I have decided on the godparents of the girl," began Blaine.

"We want you and Finn to be her godparents," blurted out Kurt, now bouncing in his seat.

"Are you serious? That would be an honour!" Replied Rachel, getting up to embrace the two men. They squeezed her tightly, joy consuming them.

Rachel was very happy for him, but she couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy. She wanted to start a family with Finn, but after the incident there was fear of another miscarrage, and now he was gone. It was as if it wasn't meant for her to have a child, but she continued smiling for her friends.

The three sat back down, and continued their conversation.

"We wanted to tell both you and Finn, but we're already entering the adoption process and he's on tour. We are sure you will tell him though we will talk to him as well," explained Blaine, his arm wrapped around Kurt's.

"I'm sure he will be really excited. I can't wait to tell him," she grinned at them, "Have you found a girl yet?"

"Well, actually," began Kurt, pulling out a file full of paperwork.

Rachel began looking through the file and found a picture of a beautiful little girl. She looked to be about five years of age, had black curly hair, bright blue eyes and even had a little nose that resembled Kurt's. She was beautiful.

"She's gorgeous," muttered Rachel, staring at the different photos.

"We know, and we could teach her how to sing and dance! She could become a Broadway actress just like her god mother," squealed Kurt.

"_If _that's what she wanted to do," added Blaine.

"You both are so lucky," mumbled Rachel, as she began going through the rest of the paperwork.

0-0

The gig had gone perfectly. They had received standing ovations after every song, and the cheers and screams never ended. Finn loved the rush that flowed through him when he performed. It filled him with adrenaline and it was the best feeling. Finn was having the time of his life on tour.

Finn knew that he shouldn't, but he couldn't help it. The energy from the gig was so exciting and blood pumping, that all the boys began drinking. He drank two beers during the show, but the guys truly began drinking afterwards. The drinks kept coming, and before he knew it, Finn was intoxicated.

"Hey man, we're heading up to our rooms. Are you coming?" Asked Justin, who was almost as equally drunk.

"Naw, I'm going to hangout here for a bit," replied Finn, waving his friend away.

He watched his friends walk away, but got distracted by all the energy and music surrounding him. Finn wanted to get up and dance, but he didn't want to embarrass himself. He wasn't known for his dancing skills, and this was not the place for him to practice. As he was slowly rethinking staying, there was a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to face a tall blonde, who was well blessed in the chest area, and was barely wearing any clothing.

"Hi. I'm Lexi. I saw you up there on stage and I just want to say that you looked hot," boldly stated the blonde girl.

"Well then, hi Lexi, I'm Finn," he replied, sticking out his hand. They both giggled when she reached for it, since it was an unusual gesture.

Lexi leaned in towards him, closing the distance and whispered, "It must be lonely touring with the guys. Want some company?"

Finn just stared at her blankly, not being able to process what she meant. It was either because of shock from the offer or the amount of alcohol in his blood stream. He hadn't been this drunk in a while, and now some gorgeous blonde wanted to spend the night with him.

Without letting Finn reply, the girl attached her lips to his, locking him into a heated kiss. The alcohol had relaxed Finn, and unknowingly, he began reciprocating the kiss. It quickly got heated as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled their bodies closer.

Lexi came up for air and then asked him, "Want to go up to your room?"

Finn, consumed by hormones and alcohol, nodded at her question. The girl let out a giggle, and then grabbed his hand, allowing him to lead the way. They walked over to the elevator, hand-in-hand. The minute that the two entered it, Lexi began attacking Finn's neck with lingering kisses.

"Get ready for me to rock your world," whispered Lexi, once the elevator doors opened to his floor.

She pushed him through the doors, and jumped onto his back, forcing him to carry her to the room. He swung the door open and Lexi climbed off and pushed him through, onto the bed. Her lips reattached themselves to his neck, continuing what they had started in the elevator.

"Wait," blurted out Finn.

0-0

Rachel couldn't wait to get back to the apartment and call Finn. She knew he'd be ecstatic about Kurt and Blaine's news, but she also missed his voice. It was only week, but Rachel really wanted to talk to him and just feel some closeness. She, Kurt and Blaine had spent most of the night discussing the adoption and then they insisted on taking her out for dinner. There, the discussions continued but then Rachel revealed her recent auditions. Kurt was the most enthusiastic about Mary Poppins. He couldn't stop talking about how Rachel could play the perfect Mary, and how her voice will do justice to Julie Andrew's famous renditions. He had kept her smiling all night. Blaine was quite quiet, just absorbing everything around him but Rachel was used to that. He was the one who usually talked sports with Finn, while she and Kurt discussed their careers. She knew at that moment that he missed Finn, as well.

She had arrived home much later than expected. It was 10pm, when Rachel checked her phone. There were no missed messages from Finn. She decided that now was the best time to call him, before it got too late. Rachel dialled his number and waited to hear his voice.

"Hello?" Said a feminine voice, on the other hand.

"Umm, hello. Who am I speaking to?" Inquired Rachel, confused by the voice. This was Finn's cell phone. Why was a woman picking it up?

"I'd like to ask you the same thing," retorted the woman that Rachel was slowly beginning to hate.

"I'm his wife. Your turn," spat back Rachel.

"Oh, you're the wife? He's busy right now," replied the still nameless woman.

"Who are you and why are with my husband?" Growled Rachel, infuriated with this...this slut.

"I'm Lexi, but I gotta go!" She answered, quickly hanging up the phone.

"But," muttered Rachel, into the dead line.

Rachel was infuriated. How dare he cheat on her with some whore named Lexi! Tears began to flow down her face. She loves this man, and he would go off and do that when away from her. Rachel couldn't believe it. She threw her phone at the wall in fury. She ran into her bedroom, and curled up into the bed. Rachel couldn't stop crying. She felt so betrayed. He had just tried so hard to prove to her that he loved her and now he was cheating on her. It felt as though her world was crashing down all over again! What was she going to do?

**What will happen to Finchel? What will Rachel do? What in the world is Finn doing?**

**Stay tuned!**

**Xoxoxo**


	10. That's Disgusting

**Chapter 10: That's Disgusting**

**A/N: Woah, the response from the last chapter was insane! Over 900 hits on the first night it was released! You guys are amazing. I hope you don't all hate me for what happened, but I promise that everything happens for a reason. Also, let's all calm down on the Finn abuse. I know he made a mistake, but I promise that he will get what he deserves. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I couldn't stop writing after the response you all gave me. Thanks so much for all the reviews and alerts! Enjoy!**

"Wait," blurted out Finn, pushing Lexi off of his body.

She looked at him with a pout, "What's wrong baby?" Without waiting for a response, she climbed back onto Finn, and re-attached her lips to his neck, "Doesn't this feel good?"

"No...No...You're not Rachel, "exclaimed Finn, trying to remove her grip, though she was fighting to stay on him, "Get off me!"

With one hard shove, he finally managed to remove her almost naked body off of his, and rolled off the bed. Finn had realized what he was doing, and he couldn't believe it. He began pacing around the room, trying to figure out what to do.

"Who the hell is Rachel?" growled Lexi, on all fours, just staring at him.

"My wife," spat Finn, throwing his hands into the air in frustration, "How could I have done this?" His speed increased, and his pacing became quicker, as his breaths shortened. A sense of nausea began spreading through him.

"Well, I won't tell her, purred Lexi, crawling towards him. She lifted up her hand, grabbed his shirt, and began pulling him back down.

"I said no," yelled Finn, pulling himself away from her grip. Finn was disgusted by himself, but also her. Did she have such low self-respect that she would throw herself at a married man?

Finn couldn't take it. He couldn't believe what was going on, or what had almost happened. The nausea began overpowering him, and he ran for the bathroom. The second that Finn neared the toilet, all his stomach contents spewed into the white clean bowl. His head began spinning. He lay there on the ground, his body leaning against the toilet for dear life. Every time he thought the puke had ended, more resurfaced. His body was in so much pain. Finn shouldn't have drank so much. Why did he let it go so far? Usually Finn wasn't a huge drink, but he just let himself get carried away. Finn knew he deserved whatever was coming to him, even if it meant Rachel leaving him.

Rachel. He had betrayed her; cheated on her. How could he have done this to her? Finn knew that if he didn't tell her, she'd never found out, but he knew it would be the right thing to do. He had to tell her. It didn't matter if she left him, kicked him out or anything else she could think of, she deserved to know the truth. Finn lay there on the ground picturing Rachel's face when he would tell her. She'd be broken, tears falling down her face. As this image filled his mind, tears began pouring down his face. He was glad that he had stopped it before anything more had taken place, but Finn still could not believe that he could have done this to the love of his life. She was everything he ever wanted in his life; a beautiful, smart, kind, passionate, loving, supportive, amazing wife. He couldn't let her slip through his fingers so easily. When he would tell her, Finn would fight to keep her. Finn could not lose her. He just couldn't.

When he was finally able to stand up, Finn walked out of the bedroom and returned to bedroom. Lexi was still sitting there, but she was on the phone. He began approaching her and noticed that it was his phone that she was on. Suddenly, she turned around and saw him.

"I'm Lexi, but I gotta go!" she said into the phone, and then hung up.

"Who was that?" demanded Finn, as Lexi put down the phone.

"Umm...no one," she answered, looking away to avoid making eye contact.

He knew she was lying to him. There was obviously someone on the other line, someone calling for him. It could have been anyone. It could have been Rachel.

"Don't you dare lie to me. Who was it?" growled Finn through his teeth, trying to control his anger. He did not want to explode in front of her. Though she might have just ruined his life, he was at fault as well.

"Your wife," she quietly confessed, embarrassed by her previous lie.

"Rachel called? Why did you answer it? That's _my _phone," practically barked Finn at her, now a vein almost bulging out of his neck.

Now he didn't even have a chance to tell Rachel himself. She knew. If Lexi didn't tell her, Rachel would have guessed. That was it. Now there was no chance of Rachel forgiving him, since she learnt of his betrayal through the "other woman" and not himself. He remembered watching _He's Just Not That Into You, _with Rachel. When that guy Ben or whatever cheated on his wife but admitted it to her, Rachel had began going on about how that was a smart move on his part. She then continued to explain to Finn how telling your partner of your unfaithful actions directly is much better than indirectly or through someone else, because it shows that you cared enough to tell your significant other. So Finn knew for sure that Rachel would assume the worst in him.

"I'm sorry! It was ringing and you were doing god knows what in there...I just picked up," meekly replied Lexi, slight tears in her eyes.

The sight of her tears calmed down. He shouldn't be taking mad at her. It was his fault and only his.

"It's not your fault, it was mine. I'm sorry but can you just go...please?" apologized Finn, too embarrassed at himself to look her in the eyes.

Without arguing, Lexi got up and headed for the door. Though she stopped in front of him, "I hope your wife doesn't leave you. You seem like a great guy." With those words, she finished her trip to the door, and closed it behind her.

When Lexi left the room, Finn headed for the phone that was laying on the bed. He needed to call Rachel and talk to her himself. Maybe if she listened to him explain himself, she would forgive him. Though, there wasn't any excuse for his actions. He knew that, but he had to try.

Finn dialled her number, and waited for an answer. There was none. It went straight to voicemail. He sighed. She was either ignoring his calls or she turned off her phone. He simply decided to leave a message, and keep trying.

_Hey baby. I am so sorry about that. I'm not going to lie and tell you that Lexi was just the cleaning lady. She and I kissed, but I was completely drunk and it didn't go farther than kissing. I promise you. I'm so sorry, Rachel. Please pick_ – the answering machine cut him off.

"God damn it!" he exclaimed, frustrated with the phone. Finn tried again, with no answer.

_It's me again, babe. I love you so much Rachel. I love you with all my heart. You are my everything. I am so sorry. I promise that I'll never do it again. I was drunk and stupid. Please pick up. Please call me back. I'm begging you. I need_ – the machine cut him off, once more.

"Fuck the stupid machine," yelled out Finn throwing his phone at the wall. He burst into tears, the realization of how angry she must be hitting him.

It was going to take a lot for her to forgive him, but he had to wait until he was back in New York. Only a few more days. Just a few more days.

0-0

Rachel lay there curdled up in her bed, thinking about the phone call she had just had with this Lexi girl. She couldn't help but picture her. She was probably blonde, tall and had big boobs, which was the exact opposite of herself. Tears wouldn't stop flowing from her eyes, as she thought about Finn sleeping with the girl. How could he do that to her? She loved him so much, and she was sure that he loved her equally, if not more. Why would he betray her? Ever since they met, Rachel believed and felt like they were soul mates. She had never felt such a connection with another human being in her lifetime, and now this one person had betrayed her. She began crying harder. Rachel wanted to forgive him. He was her husband and her love. A part of her still wanted to be with him, but the other half was disgusted with him. If he truly loved her, he wouldn't have been unfaithful.

Rachel's phone began ringing, causing her to jump. She turned over to see who it was. It was Finn. She wasn't ready to speak to him, so she simply sent the call to voicemail. Thirty seconds later, her phone went off again. It was Finn, again and she again ignored his call. Rachel knew that if she would talk to him, she would break down. Rachel needed some space to think and calm down. Maybe Kurt would know what to do?

She picked up her phone and dialled her best friend's number. It was late at night, but he surely was still awake. They had gotten home from their dinner not long ago.

"Hello?" picked up a groggy Kurt.

"I'm sorry... Did I wake you?" whispered Rachel into the phone, choking on the tears that were still in her.

"It's fine. Are you okay? Are you crying?" inquired Kurt, instinctively picking up on her tone of voice. Kurt had seen Rachel cry before so he knew exactly how she acted when she was trying to cover it up.

"I'm...not fine...Kurt, I don't know what to do," she blurted out, finally letting go of the tears she was holding back.

"What's going on?" Demanded Kurt, his voice turning more assertive than caring. His protective instincts were kicking in.

"Girl... A girl...Lexi...she picked it up," blubbered Rachel, as she recounted the event.

"Lexi? Who? Picked up what? Rachel what's going on?" Replied Kurt, "Blaine wake up!"

"His phone...she picked up his phone...Finn's cheating on me," burst out Rachel, tears erupting. When she actually said it out loud, it finally hit home.

"His what?" Exclaimed Kurt, rage in his voice.

"Cheat...cheating on me," repeated Rachel, choking on the word.

"Oh my goodness...Rachel...Are you sure? How do you know?" Asked, a now extremely worried Kurt, "Blaine! Get up now, and get dressed!"

"I called his phone and _she _picked up saying he was busy! Then she hung up on me," explained Rachel, trying to take in deep breaths between sentences.

"Oh my Barbara! Blaine get those damn keys, now! I will tell you when we get in the car! Hurry up," exclaimed Kurt, mostly speaking to his husband, "We will be right over sweetie, just hold on."

"Thank you Kurt," whispered Rachel, before hearing the line go dead.

0-0

Rachel sat on the couch, wrapped up in her covers, waiting for Kurt and Blaine. By now, she had stopped crying and simply felt numb. She was sitting there, in darkness, picturing all the awful things he was doing with Lexi, her mouth filling with a taste of disgust. This was not the Finn that she loved. He would have never done this to her. Rachel avoided checking her phone, because she knew that it would be filled with apologies from Finn, except there shouldn't have been any in the first place. He never should have cheated on her in the first place.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a loud banging on the door.

"Rachel! Are you in there? It's Kurt and Blaine," exclaimed the familiar voice.

She didn't reply, but meekly pulled herself off the couch and walked over to the door. Rachel unlocked it and gently opened. Before she had a chance to say anything, Kurt's arms were wrapped around her. Blaine walked into the apartment, and headed for the teapots.

"Are you okay?" whispered Kurt into her ear, as he pulled away from the embrace and looked into her clearly devastated eyes.

"No," squeaked Rachel, "I never thought he would do this."

"Me neither, sweetie. Come on, let's sit down," replied Kurt, bringing her over to the couch.

Rachel just followed along, trying to distract her mind to avoid bursting into tears for the third time that night. Blaine was making tea, and Rachel could hear the sound of the water boiling inside the pot. Then, she heard the sound of him walking around the kitchen, pulling out glasses and teaspoons. She knew that Blaine had a basic knowledge of the apartment's layout, so he was able to find everything swiftly.

"Okay, so explain to me exactly what happened," ordered Kurt, holding her in his thin arms.

"Well when I got home, I wanted to call Finn and tell him about your adoption," began Rachel, "When I called him, this woman picked up and told me he couldn't answer because he was busy."

"Busy with?" interrupted Kurt, tightening his hold on her at the mention of this other woman.

"She didn't say," recalled Rachel.

"Okay, continue," he urged.

Blaine came over with the now finished tea and set it on the coffee table before them. He then took a seat next to Rachel, and wrapped his own arm around her. It felt good knowing that she had these two amazing men to protect and comfort her. She was glad that she had called them. Rachel leaned over, and lifted up her tea, taking a quick sip. It was scolding hot, and burnt her tongue. Rachel quickly placed it back, and squinted at the pain in her mouth.

"Sorry, I forgot to mention that it's really hot," apologized Blaine, with a frown.

"It's alright. Anyway, I urged her to tell me who she was. The woman told me her name was Lexi and then abruptly ended our phone call," continued Rachel.

"Lexi? Hmmm...Well Finn has never mentioned a Lexi to me," remarked Kurt.

"It could have been a groupie," added Blaine.

Rachel could feel the burning ache of tears returning. He cheated on her with a groupie? Not even a woman that he cared about? That thought just sent more daggers through her heart. Finn was able to so easily cheat on her with a woman he didn't know. She could have never done that to him.

"What am I going to do?" sobbed Rachel, wiping at her eyes.

"I'm going to tell you what you're _not_ going to do," retorted Kurt, turning her so she was looking him in the eyes, "You are _not _going to sit here and cry. You are Rachel Berry. You are stronger than this. We will deal with him when the times come but until then, Blaine and I will be staying here to look after you. I know it hurts but you can't let it break you down."

"He's right, Rachel. Even though, we aren't sure if Finn truly did anything with this woman. Have you gotten any calls from him or messages?" added Blaine.

"He called me a few times but I didn't pick up. He could have left some messages but I haven't checked," quietly replied Rachel, looking down to avoid eye contact. She knew Blaine and Kurt were right. She had no idea that Finn had truly cheated on her, nor should she allow it to break her down so much. Her fathers had raised her to be stronger than that.

"Where's your phone Rachel?" asked Kurt.

"In my room," she answered.

Blaine got up from the couch and walked over to her bedroom. He quickly returned with the phone at his ear, his face scrunched up as he listened intently to the messages. Rachel and Kurt watched as his jaw dropped.

"What is it, sweetie?" inquired Kurt, worried at his boyfriend's expression.

Blaine didn't respond, but instead turned the phone on speaker phone and replayed the messages.

_Hey baby. I am so sorry about that. I'm not going to lie and tell you that Lexi was just the cleaning lady. She and I kissed, but I was completely drunk and it didn't go farther than kissing. I promise you. I'm so sorry, Rachel. Please pick_ *beep*

Without stopping, Blaine let the next message play for them. Ignoring the pain that was clearly appearing on Rachel's face, as she listened to every word carefully.

_It's me again, babe. I love you so much Rachel. I love you with all my heart. You are my everything. I am so sorry. I promise that I'll never do it again. I was drunk and stupid. Please pick up. Please call me back. I'm begging you. I need_ *beep*

"I'm so sorry Rachel," apologized Blaine, returning to the couch, her phone still in his hand.

"That bastard!" exclaimed Rachel, pulling the phone out of Blaine's hand and chucking at the nearest wall.

"I hate him. I hate him," she began chanting, as tears began to stream down her face.

Kurt and Blaine were speechless. What could they say? They simply held her in his arms, and she shook back in forth, chanting those three words. Rachel was more heartbroken than she had ever been in her life. Even more devastated than when Jessie had ended their relationship so abruptly. As much as she loved Finn, she couldn't forgive him. She just couldn't. He was a cheater and she hated cheaters.

**What will happen to Finchel? Can Finn fix what he has done? Stay tuned!**

**I'd love to hear your feedback so please review or tweet me at AnOfficialGleek.**

**Thank you!**

**Xoxox**


	11. With Full Force

**Chapter 11: With Full Force**

**A/N: I promised all of you that Finn will get what he deserves, and here it is. I hope you guys like this chapter, as much as I do. It was one of my favourites to write! That's actually why I released it so early...I couldn't stop writing! Please excuse the grammatical and spelling errors...I suck in that section. Anyway, thank you all for all the alerts, reviews and tweets about this fic! I'm glad you all like it so much! **

**Now on to the story!**

Finn was beyond nervous. He had no idea what to expect when he arrived home. Rachel had still not answered any of his calls or messages, which only made him more certain that she had definitely received them. She was ignoring him. Rachel must be pissed off if she hadn't called to yell at him yet. Finn knew he deserved it. Heck, he was preparing himself for anything to happen.

He was in a cab, on his way to the apartment. The band was finally in New York for their gig, which gave Finn time to see Rachel. All the guys went to the hotel room booked for them, but Finn refused to do so. He needed to talk to her; explain to her that what had happened was a mistake and the only woman he wants is her. His legs were shaking from the anxiety rushing through him. He was about two minutes away; two minutes away from joy or heartbreak.

After paying the driver and gathering his luggage, Finn ran up the stairs as quickly as possible. Different emotions began surging through his body, as different scenarios ran through his head. Would she kick him out? Will she leave him? Will someone be up there with her? Would she forgive him? How much clothing was she wearing? Was it a front clip or back clip?

His thoughts were interrupted as he reached the door. This large brown door separated him and his future, he didn't know what he would do if Rachel left him. He had never loved someone as much as he loved this petite brunette. She had so much life and passion in that small figure that made up for everything he was lacking. They balanced each other out. Her drive and determination pushed him to face things he never thought he could, while his calm nature helped rein her in when she would pull her overdramatic antics. They needed each other, but he needed her more than she would ever know.

Finn hesitantly pulled out his key, and unlocked the door. The anticipation building, Finn gently pushed the door open, shocked by the figure before him. It was Blaine. The short man with black hair and a stern look on his face was standing a few feet in front of him, his arms crossed against his chest. Finn began to look around, trying to find Rachel, but she wasn't in the room. That's when he heard cries and yelling coming from their bedroom. Finn's protective instincts immediately kicked in, so he threw his bags to the ground and headed towards their bedroom.

"I can't let you do that Finn," barked Blaine, as he pushed him back.

"Excuse me? That's my wife in there," retorted Finn, staring at the man in shock. Blaine was his friend. Why would he of all people be keeping him away from his wife? Blaine knows how much Rachel meant to him.

"And she doesn't want to see you," answered Blaine, his eyes relaxing, showing hints of sadness.

"What do you mean? What's going on? Blaine...please," Finn begged his friend. He wasn't going to fight him, since he was much shorter than himself, but he needed to see her.

"I'm sorry, but I can't," he choked, looking away from his friend.

"Why the fuck not?" exclaimed Finn, his anger beginning to grow. He couldn't stand simply standing there, not fixing things with his wife, and this short man was in the way. Finn would do _anything _to see her at this point.

"I just can't okay. Look I'm really sorry Finn, but you really hurt Rachel. There's a bag next to the couch with some of your clothing. I think you need to go back to your hotel," explained Blaine, a deep frown engraved on his usually smiling face.

Finn looked over to where Blaine was pointing, and began shaking his head. "No...no...I'm not leaving," he refused. He was not ready to go. Finn needed to hear this from her lips.

"I don't want to fight you Finn, but I can't let you see her. It's just going to hurt her," cautioned Blaine, his posture straightening out.

For a short man, he threw some powerful punches. Finn had learned this when Blaine had gotten into a bar fight with a random drunk, a few years back. After watching Blaine take out the guy twice his size, Finn knew not to miss with him. Except at the moment, Finn didn't care how many blows Blaine would throw. He needed to see Rachel.

"She's _my _wife. I will see her whenever the fuck I want to see her. So _move _Blaine, before I make you," retorted Finn through his teeth, the threat clear in his tone.

Just as Blaine opened his mouth to answer Finn, two figures began heading for them. Kurt was holding back Rachel, as she was screaming gibberish, tears falling down her face. Finn's jaw just dropped. He was speechless. He had never seen this side of Rachel; she looked so angry, yet so broken. Though, it was the furious look in Kurt's eyes, when their eyes met, that terrified him. Finn had his fears, but Kurt definitely made the top ten. He could tear you apart as quickly as Finn ate a brownie, but with his words. They would be so malicious that you would want to hide.

"Let me go," exclaimed Rachel, her hand trying to pry Kurt's from her waist. Her elbows began swinging everywhere, his grip only tightening.

"No, Rachel. Come on, back into the room," urged Kurt, motioning for Blaine to come over and take his place. They both knew Blaine was the stronger of the two.

Rachel realized that there was no chance of her being let go, so she brought her attention to Finn. Her eyes were bloodshot, swollen, and clearly furious. Who was this girl? Finn definitely couldn't recognize her. His heart ached that he could have caused so much anger to explode out of this beautiful, little woman, who was usually so filled with joy.

"Where's _Lexi_," spat Rachel, who was now joined by Blaine. He was now trying to take Kurt's place, but she was making it difficult. Rachel was a fighter, and she wouldn't stop flailing her arms to avoid being held back by the two men.

"Rachel," began Finn, trying to even out his voice, so the anger would slowly die. He wasn't angry with her. He was upset with himself, at most.

"How could you do that to me Finn? How?" snarled Rachel, now wrapped in Blaine's arms.

Kurt began to approach Finn, as if to continue from where he and Blaine left off, but suddenly Rachel was heading towards him. She had elbowed Blaine right in the gut, causing him to immediately let go, setting her free. The short girl ran right up to him, and began to scream at the top of her lungs.

"You're a disgusting piece of shit. That's what you are Finn. You're a cheater! I never thought I could say those words, but you're a cheater," exclaimed Rachel, staring him right in the eyes, but not taking a step closer.

How could she call him that? He did cheat on her, but it was just a kiss. She had let Puck go down on her, when they were still dating. Rachel was taking this too far.

"Like you're one to talk," retorted Finn, letting the words to slip out of his mouth before he could stop them.

Everyone's eyes widened, as they started at him. They couldn't believe that those five words had come out of his mouth. He knew he was the one in the wrong, but it wasn't fair for her to forget about her infedlities.

"Excuse me? You were the one who went and made out with some whore," snapped Rachel, the volume of her voice increasing, as it usually did when she was upset.

"So you _did _listen to the messages! Why didn't you call me back?" Inquired Finn.

She had just confirmed his earlier thoughts. Rachel had listened to his messages, but had simply ignored him. It was a tactic Rachel usually used when upset with someone. Like the time they had gotten into a fight because Finn had refused to go shopping with her one weekend. Rachel had ranted about how he should show more interest in things she liked to do, and then stormed off. Finn immediately felt bad and called her about a dozen times, but she never picked up. When she arrived home, Finn put his large hands to work and managed to be forgiven. Though, he was pretty sure that it wouldn't help him this time.

"What was I suppose to do? Call you and say 'Hey baby! It's okay that you stuck your tongue down some prostitute's throat. We will discuss when you get home, but rememeber I love you!'?" Argued Rachel, rolling her eyes at him.

"Well, not like that but at least call and let me explain. Also, stop calling her that! She was a groupie, we were drunk, and she approached me. I know intoxication isn't an excuse but that's how it happened," replied Finn, the anger slowly returning. He could feel his ears burning up, and that irritating vein beginning to bulge out of his neck.

"But how could you let it happen? You're not a big drinker," retorted Rachel, her tone softening, as anger was replaced with hurt.

"It was just an odd night and me and the boys got carried away. I'm sorry Rachel. I didn't mean to hurt you. She's nothing. _You _are my everything. I can't lose you," continued Finn, his voice beginning to shake as he felt tears building up within him.

"You cheated on me. I can't just forget that and forgive you. It's not that simple Finn," responded Rachel, all the anger now dissapeared, leaving her with pure devastation.

Finn just couldn't understand what made it so difficult. When she had allowed Puck to do those _things _to her, Finn had forgiven her and moved on. Well, to an extent. He obviously still remembered that fact, which was why he was always so jealous around him.

"Rachel, I'm begging you, please," he pleaded, attempting one last time, hoping that she'd remember that they are soulmates and are meant to be together.

"Please go,"she meekly replied, a tear rolling down her face.

"Come on, Rach...baby? I forgave you when you and Puck had your fling during our fight. It was only a kiss, and she kissed me," attempted Finn. That was his last chance to convince her. Maybe she'd recall her past actions, and change her mind. Heck, he didn't know what else to say.

"I can't believe you'd bring that up! How dare you?" Practically growled Rachel, her big brown eyes wide, "What happened between Noah and I was a mistake! Don't bring him into this."

"Are you fucking _kidding _me? You were sober AND you let him go _down _on you! How is that a mistake?" Exclaimed Finn, raising his voice in frustration. That simply couldn't have been a mistake. Rachel knew what was going on, even though, from what she told him, stopped it before it went too far.

Finn didn't expect what happened next. Rachel's eyes widened at his remark. Then, without hesitation, she lifted up her arm and slapped him right across the face, with full force. Finn hands instinctively flew up to his cheek, which was now red and burning. He covered it in defense, and just stared at her in shock.

Finn quickly glanced over at Kurt and Blaine who were standing next to each other, their eyes practically bulging out with jaws dropped. He just stood there, not knowing what to do. Instead, he just brough his eyes back to Rachel, as his cheek turned a darker shade of red.

She didn't say anything. Her eyes filled up with tears as he looked at her in pain, and she turned to run away. Finn wanted to go after her, but it was as if his feet were glue to the ground. All he could do was watch as she ran off towards the bathroom in tears.

"Rachel, wait!" Exclaimed Kurt, as he ran after her, leaving himself and Blaine in the room.

Blaine hesitantly approached him, frowning at the events that had just occured.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking up at the tall man, still squinting in pain when his hand moved over his cheek.

"Don't be. I deserved that. Heck, I deserved a lot worse," replied Finn, turning to head for the door.

"Wait Finn," blurt out Blaine, bringing Finn to a halt, "She loves you, she's just really hurt. Give it some time, and I'm sure she'll forgive you, she loves you too much to let you go so easily."

Finn listened intently to everything Blaine was saying, and he truly hoped he was right. He loved her too much to let _her _go so easily. He would fight for her. She could slap him as many times as she'd like, but he'd keep on fighting. His mom raised him to fight for what he thought was right, and what Finn thought was right was he and Rachel being together. If he didn't, Finn never would have proposed with the ring that his mother had given him. That was a part of his family, and he gave it to Rachel, knowing that no other girl would ever wear the Hudson name, other than a daughter of course.

"Thank you, Blaine. Can you do me one favour?" asked Finn, grabbing the bags that Blaine had pointed at earlier.

"Of course. Though Kurt is angry with you, you are still my friend," encouraged Blaine.

"Can you ask Rachel to come to my gig tomorrow? I know it's a lot to ask for, but it would mean a lot," he asked, his bags now in hand.

"I...I don't think she'll want to come," began Blaine, seeing his friends face completely drop to a frown, "But I'll try."

"I owe you," replied Finn, sending him a faint smile, and then heading out the door.

Finn walked out the door, and began replaying what had happened in their apartment. Finn knew she still loved him but was just hurting inside. He had hurt her more than he realised. That's when Finn decided that it was time for plan B. Talking to her in the apartment didn't work, so this was his last chance. Blaine _had _to convince Rachel of coming to the gig. If not, there was nothing else Finn could do. The fate of his happiness was left in Blaine's hand, and he only hoped that the short man would not let him down.

**Will Blaine be able to convince Rachel of going? Will this change anything? Will Finchel ever be together again? Stay tuned!**

**Please keep reviewing and tweeting! It keeps me writing and smiling **

**Xoxo, **

**AnOfficialGleek**


	12. The Gig

**Chapter 12: The Gig**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Fox or the song "Sorry" by Daughtry**

**A/N: So I'm sorry about the long wait for the update, but I hope that you guys like this chapter! I've been stuffed with school work and assignments, but I finally found the time so here you guys go! Anyway, I recommend that you guys listen to the song "Sorry" by Daughtry as you are reading the gig scene. It will help with the effect! Finally, I'd like to thank you guys for all the really sweet and tweets reviews and all the alerts! You guys keep me writing!**

**Now on to the story!**

* * *

><p>Blaine was clueless. He was in the worst position of them all. Finn was his friend, one of his best friends. Though they weren't very fond of one another at first, they had learnt to get along. Eventually, the two men got over their differences and built a strong friendship. It turned out that they had a lot more in common than they had originally thought like favorite teams, video games, and past times. He and Finn had grown even closer when Finn had begun dating Rachel. Kurt and Rachel had immediately liked one another, quickly becoming best friends. With this friendship, many double dates were planned. Blaine had spent most of these dates discussing life and especially sports with Finn, as his boyfriend and Rachel babbled about the arts. It wasn't that Blaine didn't love the arts, it was a huge part of his life, but he wasn't as enthused about it as them. He much more enjoyed talking about the latest game with Finn.<p>

The problem was that Kurt was the love of his life and completely on Rachel's side. Ever since her phone call, Kurt had been ranting at how ashamed he was to call Finn his brother. Blaine had originally agreed with Kurt, completely disappointed with Finn for his actions, but it was the confrontation that had changed things. The moment that Blaine saw Finn before him, he couldn't help but sympathize for the guy. He had made a mistake and now his whole world had been ripped from under him. Finn had this look of complete heart break and devastation when Blaine had refused to let him see Rachel. Blaine could only imagine what it would feel like if someone tried to stand in between himself and Kurt. He would have gotten rid of anyone in the way. Blaine's mind flickered to an image of himself being in Finn's shoes, and he winced at how much pain he would have felt. Yup, he definitely felt terrible for the guy.

He wanted to help him but he was afraid of what Kurt would think. Kurt had full rights to be angry with Finn. He had betrayed and broken his best friend. Blaine had never seen Rachel so distraught and devastated, which simply ached his heart. Again, he imagined what it would feel like if Kurt had done the same to him, and Blaine knew he'd react the same way. That was why he didn't argue with Kurt when he had insisted they stay at Rachel's. That's why he didn't argue with Kurt when he instructed him to keep Finn away from Rachel. That was why he kept his mouth shut.

Except now, Blaine had a decision to make. Would he help Finn or not? He knew that it would be extremely difficult to do this, since Kurt would immediately disagree, but wasn't it worth a shot? Blaine couldn't decide. He sat there in bed, Kurt asleep on his right, pondering the idea.

Rachel was asleep in her room after a long spa day with Kurt, while Blaine had gone to work. Kurt had decided that she needed some relaxation after the huge scene that morning. The two were exhausted when they had returned home, so the three of them immediately headed for bed, leaving Blaine time for himself. He had made himself a grilled cheese sandwich and ate it as he watched the game, alone. That's when he had actually started thinking about everything going on. He replayed the scene between Finn and Rachel. Blaine sat there as images of Finn's devastated face, Rachel's broken tears and that gut-wrenching slap took over his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about it, so when the game couldn't distract him, he climbed into bed with Kurt. This beautiful man was laying there, asleep, resembling an angel. He seemed so calm and peaceful, as his head rested gently on his pillow. Blaine could help but grin as he lay next to him, and watched him.

He truly didn't want to wake him up, but they needed to talk about Finn. The situation wouldn't simply disappear, and Blaine truly wanted to help his friend. Finn had been right when he said that his actions weren't as bad as Rachel's with Puck. She was just to hurt to allow herself to forgive him. Blaine knew Finn truly loved her and would never want to purposely hurt her. This was exactly why he had decided to convince Rachel and Kurt to attend Finn's gig.

"Babe," he whispered, "Wake up!

Blaine gently shook the slim figure, hoping the motion would wake him up.

"Hmmmm," mumbled Kurt.

"Wake up sweetie," repeated Blaine, grinning at his boyfriend. He looked so adorable as he attempted to stay asleep, yet was slowly waking up.

"If there isn't a fire or burglar, I'm killing you," grumbled Kurt, as he opened his eyes and looked up into Blaine's dark brown eyes.

"Then kill me," teased Blaine, biting on his lip to prevent a chuckle from escaping his lips.

"Blaine, you better tell me why you woke me up right now or else you will be sleeping on the couch for a while. I need my beauty sleep," groaned Kurt, frowning at his boyfriend.

He couldn't help it, a chuckle just burst out. "You are adorable," he teased, "But we need to talk."

"Alright, I'm awake. Talk," mumbled Kurt, now sitting up and alert. He brushed his hand through his hair, fixing the stray pieces.

"Okay, well...umm...we need to discuss the whole Finn and Rachel situation," began Blaine.

"What about it?" retorted Kurt, raising his perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Well don't you think Finn kind of...umm...made a good point this morning? Rachel did worse with Puck and she was sober," explained Blaine.

"I guess, but it's no excuse for Finn to cheat. He shouldn't have done it and nothing will change that," he replied, as if it was the simplest answer.

"Agreed, but did he deserve that slap?" inquired Blaine.

Kurt hesitated for a second, and then answered, "Rachel's being dramatic, but that's who she is. Though, I think the slap knocked some sense into him. Maybe next time he'll learn not to stick his tongue down random girls' throats."

"Why are you so upset with him?" he asked, confused by the disgusted tone in Kurt's voice. They were stepbrothers and were so close. Blaine didn't expect him to find such distaste for his brother, so quickly.

"I'm just...disappointed. Carole raised him to be faithful. I don't even want to know what she would say if she found out. I never thought he'd allow something like this to happen," he explained as he his tone became gentler.

"I understand that sweetie, but I think you need to realize that as angry as you'd like to be, you need to forgive him. Finn is so devastated right now," frowned Blaine.

"I saw that...in his eyes. He looked so broken," confessed Kurt, his eyes looking down to avoid eye contact.

"We need to help him, love. They love each other, and shouldn't be apart. Rachel's broken too," continued Blaine, hoping that Kurt would agree.

"Alright," nodded Kurt, "what should we do?"

"Well, when Finn was leaving he told me that he'd love it if Rachel would come to his gig tomorrow... well tonight," he explained, a faint smile appearing.

"Blaine, I don't think she would go," objected Kurt.

"We can at least try," urged Blaine, "He's your brother, Kurt. Do this for him."

"Fine," grumbled Kurt, "I'll talk to Rachel."

"Thank you, baby. Have I mentioned how much I love you?" teased Blaine, leaning in close.

"Once or twice, but it's always nice to hear," joked Kurt, their noses now touching.

"I love you," whispered Blaine, quickly capturing Kurt's lips in his own, almost moaning at the contact.

Kurt immediately reciprocated the kiss, deepening it by pushing his tongue into Blaine's. Blaine wrapped his arms around his neck, bringing his body closer to his. This felt so right. Every time they touched, Blaine felt a surge of electricity rushed through his body. He loved this man, and he was lucky enough to have him in his arms. Kurt gently pulled away to come back for air, and pressed his forehead against Blaine's, grinning at him.

"I love you too."

0-0

Rachel didn't know how she let Kurt and Blaine convince her, but they did. She didn't want to forgive Finn, but something inside her forced her to go. Rachel wanted to be there and support him. She still loved him with all her heart, even though it hurt to even see him. Kurt had dressed her up, though she personally didn't see the point. Finn would be too busy entertaining to see her. Even so, she complied and put on the black skinny jeans and the loose flowing tank top. Rachel curled her hair and lightly applied some makeup. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, and even though she looked pretty, the frown ruined her look. It was something she couldn't erase. Rachel wasn't happy and her eyes and frown reflected it.

"_Are you serious?" inquired Rachel, her jaw dropped in shock at the boy's request._

"_Yes, Rachel. We want you to go to Finn's gig," repeated Blaine, a slight tone of encouragement in his voice._

"_No," she choked out, "No, I'm not going!"_

"_Rachel, you need to do this," retorted Kurt._

"_Why?" she questioned._

"_Because you still love him" returned Blaine, looking her straight in the eyes. _

"_And it's because you love him that you need to go and support him. He loves you more than anything and he made a mistake. Please don't throw it away," took over Kurt, pleading for her compliance with his eyes._

"_I...I can't," Rachel, holding back tears._

_She didn't expect them to have this conversation. It was only yesterday that the two were protecting her but now they were approaching her asking for her to see Finn. Did they not understand how painful that would be? She was barely able to see him the previous night, and that had led to her slapping him across the face – something she truly regretted. _

"_Yes you can, Rachel. You two are still married and madly in love. He made a mistake, but would you want people to never forgive you for your own? He forgave you after you thing with Puck," insisted Blaine, answering as Kurt opened his mouth to do so._

_Rachel tried to think of an answer but she just sat there in silence. She knew they were right. As much as she wishes she could, she couldn't force herself to hate Finn. Rachel loved him too much. She knew that she needed to forgive him, but she just wasn't ready yet._

"_Fine, I'll go," retreated Rachel, anxious at what would happen._

"_Really? That's great! I'm so proud," encouraged Kurt, grinning from ear to ear._

"Come on, Rachel! We got to go or we'll be late," called out Kurt, awakening her from her thoughts.

Rachel stole one more glance, and ran out to the living room. Kurt and Blaine were standing there, waiting for her. Blaine was in jeans, a Rolling Stones t-shirt and a blazer. At his side, was Kurt in tight jeans, a crisp white shirt covered by a black vest. The two men looked extremely attractive, bringing a slight smile to her face. She was so lucky to have these two in her life.

"Let's go," encouraged Blaine, opening the door with a wide grin.

Kurt walked over to Rachel, threaded his arm through hers, and pulled her towards the door. Rachel couldn't help but giggle. If anything, she was going to enjoy the night with her boys. She knew that she needed to stay strong. Rachel placed a smile on her face, and marched down the stairs with her men, a cab already waiting for them. They entered the cab, and Blaine gave the address to the driver.

0-0

Finn felt like he was going to vomit. The band had just played a few songs and it was now his turn to go on. It was the first time that he had ever sang lead. On top of that, Finn had written the song himself. The night after the Lexi incident had occurred, Finn had begun writing. He had told the boys what had happened and they agreed to back him up and let him play in New York.

Now, he was in New York, about to perform his song and Rachel could possibly be coming. It was an understatement to stay Finn was simply nervous. It felt as though butterflies were having a battle in his stomach. Though before he could back out, Josh pushed him to the front and he was standing in front of the microphone. Finn looked out into the audience and tried to spot her, but he couldn't see her. The room was dead silent.

"Er, hey guys! I'm Finn, the drummer. I'm usually back there," nervously blubbered Finn, pointing to the kit, "But I've written a song and I want to know what you guys think. It's written for someone special and I hope she listens to the lyrics, because I mean every word."

The crowd cheered in encouragement, giving Finn enough bravery to signal the guys to start. The music began playing, and Finn picture Rachel right in front of him. He was singing to her, and only to her.

_Will you listen to my story?_

_It'll just be a minute_

_How can I explain?_

_What ever happened here_

_Never meant to hurt you_

_How could I cause you so much pain?_

His eyes squeezed tight, as he thought about the slap and the amount of pain he had caused Rachel. It was all a mistake and he truly never meant to hurt her. He loved her too much.

_When I say I'm sorry_

_Will you believe me?_

_Listen to my story_

_Say you won't leave me_

_When I say I'm sorry_

_Can you forgive me?_

_When I say I'll always be there_

_Will you believe_

_Will you believe me?_

Finn held back tears as he thought about how true these words truly were. He meant every one, which only made singing more difficult. His eyes began to glisten with the tears building up.

_All the words that I come up with_

_They're like gasoline on flames_

_There's no excuse_

_No explanation_

_Believe me_

_If I could I'd undo what I did wrong_

_I'd give away all that I own_

It was true. What he had done had no excuses. He couldn't use the drinking as an explanation, since it was still wrong. He was praying that some part of her would make her believe that he was still her soul mate and the man that loved her endlessly.

_When I say I'm sorry_

_Will you believe me?_

_Listen to my story_

_Say you won't leave me_

_When I say I'm sorry_

_Can you forgive me?_

_When I say I'll always be there_

_Will you believe_

_Will you believe me?_

Finn paused. He was almost through the whole thing and practically everything he wanted to tell her was expressed. Finn took in a deep breath and finished it.

_If I told you_

_I've been cleaning my soul_

_And if I promised you_

_I'll regain control_

_Will you open your door_

_And let me in?_

_Take me for who I am_

_And not for who I've been?_

_Who I've been..._

_When I say I'm sorry_

_Will you believe me?_

_Listen to my story_

_Say you won't leave me_

_When I say I'm sorry_

_Can you forgive me?_

_When I say I'll always be there_

_Will you believe?_

_When I say I'm sorry_

_(When I say I'm sorry)_

_When I say I'm sorry_

_(When I say I'm sorry)_

_When I say I'm sorry_

_Can you forgive me?_

_When I say I'll always be there_

_Will you believe?_

The music ended, and the crowd burst into cheers. There was screaming, applause and any other useless noises the crowd could make, but all Finn could concentrate on was finding Rachel. He put on his crooked smile, accepted the positive reception, and continued to look for her. She was nowhere to be found.

O-O

She listened to every word he had sung. Rachel couldn't help it. Tears began to stream down his face as he explained what he was thinking with his beautiful voice. She always knew that he should sing more often. Rachel was beyond proud of him. The song was so beautiful, and he had written it for her. After hearing those words, a larger part of her wanted to forgive him, but there was still this side that was terrified of doing so. She loved him so much.

Rachel couldn't handle being there, and left before the song ended. Too many emotions ran through her, so she ran out the door and jumped into the first cab that stopped for her. She had a lot of thinking to do. Should she forgive him or maybe they needed more space? Well she had two months to decide.

* * *

><p><strong>Quick Note: Finn didn't actually write that song. Those are the lyrics to the song "Sorry" by Daughtry.<strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed! Please review! Reviews keep my fingers typing :)**

**Xoxo**

**AnOfficialGleek**


	13. Realization

**Chapter 13: Realization**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Fox, though I wish I did so I could make it completely Finchel, all the time.**

**Author's Note: I'd like to apologize for this short chapter beforehand. I hope you all still like it. Also I'd like to thank you for all the super sweet reviews, tweets and alerts for the last chapter, and thank you for sticking with this! **

**Now on to the story!**

She truly couldn't believe that she was going to be back on stage within weeks. Her audition had gone beautifully, and had landed her the role of Eponine. She remembered dreaming of playing this part in _Les Miz_. Rachel had perfected "On My Own" at the age of 6, and now she was going to perform it in front of a huge crowd.

Rachel was glad that she had decided to return to the stage. After seeing Finn at his gig, Rachel had realized that she needed to do a lot of thinking yet continue her life. She couldn't put things on hold. She needed to be strong. Coincidently, the following day, her agent had called her and told her about the part. It had taken some encouragement from Kurt and Blaine, but she finally wiped her tears and got out of the house. The director was already familiar with her work, and was beaming when she had walked on stage. The part was hers within minutes. She was now Eponine. When this was announced, excitement rushed through her until she realized that she had no one to share it with; immediately replacing her smile with a frown. Rachel didn't have Finn to share this moment with. He was on tour, and there was wall between them because of their fight. She wanted to call him and tell him the news, but her thumb would refuse to press the green button. Rachel wasn't ready to hear his voice again after that song. Just the mere thought of hearing it, sent so many emotions through her. A small tear rolled down her cheek. God, she missed him.

How was he supposed to get through two months? He was afraid to call her and talk about things. Finn never had a way with words. All that mattered was that she knew what he was thinking. She had gone to the gig. Finn remembered getting that phone call from Blaine, and that loud sigh of relief that had escaped his lips.

_"Hello?" Picked up Finn, curious to who was calling him at such an odd time._

_"Hey Finn. It's Blaine," replied the caller, now identified as Blaine._

_"Oh hey man! How are...things?" He inquired, hoping his friend would catch on to what he was truly asking about._

_"She's not good Finn. Though I've got some good...ish news for you," replied Blaine, almost as if he was hesitant to reveal this information to Finn._

_Finn's heart saddened at hearing that Rachel wasn't good. It was all his fault. Rachel was so beautiful when she smiled, and now he's caused her to frown. It killed him that he could do that to his angel. The only good part was that Blaine's news could hopefully lift his spirits._

_"What is it?"_

_"She went Finn," Blaine confessed._

_Finn's heart skipped a beat. She went. The words repeated in his head. She went. Rachel had heard him sing. She knew what he was thinking, and how sorry he is. The only question that popped into his head was why didn't he see her?"_

_"But...why couldn't I see her?"Asked Finn._

"_Well...umm...she kind of ran out near the end of your song, which was beautiful by the way," answered Blaine._

_He hung up on him. Finn pressed the end button. He couldn't let him hear Finn's reaction. He began allowing tears to roll down his face. There was no pointing in fighting it. She hadn't even stayed for the whole thing. _

Finn hadn't heard anything from Blaine, or even Kurt, since that phone call. The only thing that kept him from quitting the tour and simply crawling in bed to cry for hours was the fact that Rachel had heard most of the song. He knew her. She was going to think about every word that had come out of his mouth. Finn loved that about her. She truly listened to others, and tried to understand them. All he could really do know was finish the tour, and improve himself. Why had he even drunk that much in the first place? That night was something he wanted to forget, but he knew he couldn't. Finn had decided that he was going to take what had happened, learn from it and return home a better man and husband. Heck, if he was even going to be her husband when he returned.

Rachel really didn't want to go to that party by herself. Tonight was the cast party where she would have to meet all her fellow cast members in _Les Miz._ Could she stay home and fake sick? She would meet them eventually right? Rachel knew that she _had_ to go, but it didn't feel right without Finn at her side. She wanted his large protective figure, holding her around her hips, and moving with her. He made her feel like nothing could bring her down. Rachel wanted to face that room full of new faces with Finn at her side, not by herself. Eventually Rachel had to realize that she was going alone, without him at her side. Would she always feel this way when she has to go to parties and events by herself? Maybe it meant something?

It wasn't the time for her to lie in bed and think. She needed to get dressed and prepare for the night of mindless mingling. Rachel walked into her closet and began to search through all the dresses she had for these types of events. Her heart really wasn't into it, and she simply couldn't pick anything. Her mind quickly thought of Finn and what he would say. Finn would usually kiss her forehead and remind her that she was beautiful in anything. This simple thought brought a large smile to her face, causing her to reach out and pick out the first dress that she laid her hands on.

She slipped it on, and looked at her reflection. Rachel looked pretty, but not beautiful. No beautiful was the way she felt when the word escaped Finn's lips. He had always found a way to make her feel this way, and she missed that. Rachel's confidence was lacking without his sweet words to support her. She let out a sigh, and frowned. There was nothing she could do at the moment, but put on her best poker face and go to the event. Rachel applied a gentle layer of makeup, and headed out the door, not taking another glance.

The drive over wasn't too long, since the venue was only a few minutes away from the theatre. Though, it felt a lot longer. It gave her a lot of time to sit there and think about the night. It wouldn't be the same without Finn holding her hand and squeezing it when someone made a comment. It wouldn't be the same without his large figure following her, his arms wrapped around her waist protectively. Another sigh escaped her lips. Man, did she miss her husband.

When she entered the building, her eyes did a quick sweep of the floor. There were a few faces that she recognized, but one stood out. It was Jesse. He was standing there with a smile, talking to a tall brunette. What was he doing here? Was he a part of the production? What was she suppose to do if he approached her? Her thoughts were interrupted when Dan, her director, approached her.

"Rachel," he exclaimed, "I'm glad you came."

He pulled her into an embrace, but quickly pulled away to introduce her to the other cast mates. It was at this moment that Rachel was glad she was such a great actress. She was able to pull off a smile and an air of interest when she conversed with her new colleagues, though she wasn't interested in the slightest. Her heart and mind was somewhere else. More specifically, it was a few miles away.

"Why hello there Rachel," said a familiar voice, standing behind her.

She turned around and faced the man that she had hoped to never see again. Jesse was standing there grinning like a fool. Her stomach flipped. If Finn was here, he would have wiped that smile off his face. These two hated one another since the night Jesse had tried to seduce her after the show and Finn had returned that action with a clear punch to Jesse's face.

"Hi Jesse," returned Rachel, "What are you doing here?"

"Dan invited me. He's a good friend of mine," replied Jesse, his grin still not wiped from his face.

"Oh, alright. Well enjoy your night," stated Rachel, trying to get away from him. He was definitely not someone she wanted to talk with at the moment.

"Not so fast," retorted Jesse, "where's the giant?"

"_Finn_ wasn't able to attend tonight," she spat out, instantly irritated with his condescending remark.

"Any reason behind that?" inquired Jesse, his eyes staring into hers. It was as if he sensed something was wrong and he just wanted to embarrass her.

"He's on tour," answered Rachel, glad that she didn't have to lie to him. He really was on tour.

"Oh really? Seems like he finally came to his senses," smirked Jesse.

Rachel just looked up at him, her jaw dropped. How could he say that? What did he even _mean_?

"Don't pretend like you don't understand. We both know you're a lot to handle. Knowing you, he probably got tired of your high maintenance and dumped your ass," continued Jesse.

A small tear rolled down her face as she listened to his words, "N...no. That's not true."

"Really? Hmm, then you must have realized that you're above that worthless fool. He was going nowhere in life anyway. Asshole," he concluded.

"How dare you?" growled Rachel, "If anyone is the asshole, it's you. Finn loves me with all his heart. He's the perfect guy for me."

"Then why are you here alone without your boy toy at your side?" he spat back.

He wasn't there because she screwed up. He wasn't there because she let her stubbornness dictate her decisions. She could have forgiven him by now, and have him in her arms. Rachel knew Finn. He would have skipped a day of his tour to attend this event. He did anything he could to support her. A realization struck her. It was her fault. He made a mistake, but she had been the wrong one. Rachel had done worse. Finn deserved the yelling, but not that slap; not the cold shoulder that she had given him.

"Because...because I'm an idiot who screwed up," replied Rachel, turning to walk away.

Rachel marched off, and left the party, ignoring the looks she received. It didn't matter to her. She would apologize for leaving later. Rachel needed to go home and plan a way to earn his forgiveness. It was always Finn doing the sweet things and apologies, but now it was her turn. Rachel was going to apologize to him for her stubbornness and prove that she still loved him. She did. Rachel loved him with all her heart, and wanted him back in her arms.

**So what will Rachel do to win his Finn's heart back?**

**Stay tuned!**

**Please review! Reviews brighten up my day!**

**Xoxo,**

**AnOfficialGleek**


	14. Without You

**Chapter 14: Without You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or Fox or Lea or David's version of the song "Without You". **

**A/N: Right off the bat, I'd like to apologize for the long wait! I have been crammed with exams and I had to set writing to the side, but I finally got it done. Anyway, I had a completely different vision for this chapter but after watching the "Yes/No" episode, I needed to change it. I wanted to put my own twist on Rachel singing "Without You" to Finn, so I'd suggest playing Lea's beautiful version while reading. Finally, I would like to thank all of you for all the reviews, alerts and tweets about this fic! If it wasn't for you guys, I wouldn't be writing, so thank you!**

**Now on to the story!**

* * *

><p>Finn was extremely anxious for his return to New York. It has been so long since he was home. It had been so long since he had seen his wife. His wife. He missed her so much. The way she would smile at him with her big brown eyes when they woke up or the way she'd place a gentle kiss on his lips every night before drifting to sleep, cuddling into his body. Finn had missed the warmth of her petite figure pressed into his every evening. It had actually been hard to fall asleep for the first week of tour. Everything just felt so odd without seeing her when he woke up or feeling her in his arms in bed. He couldn't help the appearance of a small crooked smile at the thought.<p>

_If she's still your wife when you get home. _ The thought hit him. Could Rachel still be furious with him? He hadn't heard anything since his last phone call with Blaine, where he revealed that Rachel had won a new role. His stomach immediately did a flip, as anxiety spread throughout his body. If she truly still despised him for his actions, as her slap had demonstrated, then he would need to get used to the empty bed. Finn just couldn't let that happen. He would fight. He just couldn't bear completely losing her. The tour had been quite the distraction. It had diverted his thoughts enough so that he had not spent the two months lying in bed, but she had still been on his mind for the full duration of the trip. Thoughts of the last moment he saw her, the look of anger and despair etched clear across her face, always caused a small tear to roll down his cheek. He couldn't believe that he had caused such a beautiful thing so much pain. The only thing that kept him sane was the idea that Rachel had heard the song. He hoped that she would be thinking. She had probably made a decision by now and he would have to face it within moments.

"We are here sir," said the taxi driver, interrupting Finn's thoughts.

"Oh, thanks man," responded Finn, returning to reality.

He pulled out his wallet, handed the man his fare, and shuffled out of the taxi. The man got out of the car and took Finn's luggage out of the trunk. He handed it to him, gave him a small smile and jumped back into the car, driving away. This left Finn standing there, his suitcases at his feet, staring up at the building before him. He looked up at the tall structure towering over him, allowing a small gulp to escape.

_You can do this, Finn. Just go in there and fight. You've done it before and you can do it again._

With that thought in mind, he lifted up his bags and headed for the doors. Finn could feel his breathing and heart rate speeding up as he got into the elevator and the numbers slowly went up. He got closer and closer; his armpits getting sweatier by the second. He didn't understand why he was so nervous. It didn't take long before he was stepping out his elevator and approaching his front door step. Finn pulled out his keys, dropping his suitcases to the ground. He extended his arm and slowly inserted his lock, turning it gently. The anticipation was building, the longer he took. Finally, he swung the door open and prepared for what was to come.

Nothing. It was completely silent.

"Rachel?" called out Finn, curious yet nervous at the silence.

Again, nothing.

He brought his bags in and began searching the apartment. She was clearly not in the living room or kitchen, so he headed for the bedroom. Finn knocked on the door before entering. Receiving no response, he swung the door opening revealing an empty bedroom. Something was wrong. Everything was thrown at the room, the bed not done up and clothes on the ground. Rachel was a neat freak and always had their room in order. She had always mentioned to him that only pigs lived in pig sties, and that we shouldn't, which is why she had constantly forced him to pick up after himself.

Finn left the room and rushed into the bathroom. He had expected the door to be locked, but it also swung right open. Again, the room was empty. Where was she? Finn couldn't shake the feeling that something horrible had happened. What else could it be? That's when an idea struck him. A note. Rachel left notes whenever she was going out and he wasn't home. Maybe she left him one? He was sure that she knew he was coming back today.

In a hectic rush, Finn ran into the kitchen and began searching for notes. That's when he saw it; right on the counter. He lifted it up and read the note, written in the familiar handwriting.

_Dear Finn,_

_Come find me. _

_Rachel_

Come find me? He simply stood there in confusion, re-reading the note one more time. Finn decided to not question the motives behind the three words, but simply follow her instructions. He began brainstorming different locations that Rachel would "hide" in, if that's what she was doing. A long list formed in his mind that consisted of dates, and places that they had gone together when they were dating, though there was one place that stood out to him: Central Park. Rachel had always loved going there on picnic dates and strolls, but Finn clearly remembered that stroll through the beautiful park on their first date. She had looked so beautiful and he had wished he could kiss her all night.

He shook himself from his reminiscingand remembered the task at hand. Central Park. Finn grabbed his keys and ran out the door, not thinking twice. He ran down the stairs as quickly as he could, hurrying to find himself a taxi. It didn't take long to attract one, with his height helping him out, and he was on his way.

"Where to, sir?" asked the cab driver.

"Central Park, as quickly as possible," replied Finn, clipping his seat belt into place.

The driver simply nodded and sped up. Finn looked out the windows, watching as his city was flashing past him. It didn't take long before the car pulled to a halt, and the driver announced their arrival. He paid the driver, with a tip for the speediness, and ran out of the vehicle. Finn immediately began looking around for his wife, though he was at a disadvantage. Of course his wife had to be a small petite thing that was practically impossible to find in crowds. It was a small detail that sparked to his mind from his earlier memories that helped him find her.

She was standing on the bridge in a beautiful dress, similarly to the night of their first date. Rachel had looked gorgeous then, and her beauty had only grown since then. Finn slowly approached her, mesmerized by how stunning she looked. The dress was long and flowed down her body gracefully, yet the torso was fitted emphasizing her small little figure. It was a beautiful shade of blue and her hair was up in a delicately placed bun, a few curled strands pulled out to frame her face. When Finn was close enough, he could see her glowing face. All her features were gently made up only highlighting her natural beauty. Finn was stunned. She was so beautiful.

0-0

Rachel felt her stomach twist. He was slowly approaching her and she was having second thoughts about the whole idea. She shouldn't have allowed Kurt to dress her up so much. Here she was, looking like an idiot, dressed up in a formal gown in the middle of Central Park. A slight sigh of relief escaped her lips, since she was glad that he figured out where she was, though that didn't surprise her. Central Park was their place. They had had some of their most romantic dates in this area, but nothing compared to their first date when they had kissed under the stars. Sure, there were no stars out but the effect should be the same. Rachel had picked the perfect song, the perfect location and her speech was completely memorized. The only problem was as he got closer, she began forgetting it.

Finn looked so handsome. He was in a simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt, but his slight crooked smile when their eyes met sent chills down her spine. She was glad that she had made her decision. Rachel Berry was completely in love with him, and needed them to stay together. She was stupid to get so upset with him, and now she was going to prove to him how much she truly cared.

He finally reached her, and Rachel knew it was time.

"Rachel," began Finn but she immediately shushed him.

He instinctively clamped his mouth shut, staring at her. Rachel almost let out a giggle at the adorable confused look on his face. She wanted to kiss that confusion right off, but she had a plan to stick to.

"Sit," she ordered, pointing to an empty bench behind him.

Finn obliged, sitting in the spot that she had directed him towards. There was so much that was needed to be said, but it could all wait until after. For now, she just wanted to bring his beautiful smile back to his face using her favorite tool; music.

Without further instruction, Rachel bent down and pressed play on the small CD player that Blaine had provided. Her two boys had created the back track and had helped set everything up. She would need to remember to thank them later, but for now, it was time to sing. She took in a deep breath, and opened her mouth, allowing the first few notes to escape.

_I can't win, I can't reign_

_I will never win this game_

_Without you, without you_

_I am lost, I am vain_

_I will never be the same_

_Without you, without you_

She watched him intently as she finished the first verse, seeing his look of confusion fade into a simple sparkle in his eyes. Rachel could feel tears trying to break free as she thought about the lyrics herself. She truly was all of those things without him.

_I won't run, I won't fly_

_I will never make it by_

_Without you, without you_

_I can't rest, I can't fight_

_All I need is you and I_

Rachel now had tears gently running down her face. She could see from the corner of her eyes that a crowd was beginning to form around them, watching her performance. If it was at any other time she would have become more animated to visual entice the crowd, but right now, all that matter was her and Finn. He was staring at her with so much love and passion.

_Without you  
>Without you<em>

_Woooooh! You! You! You!_

_Without You_

Her eyes squeezed tight as she let out the strong and high notes of the chorus. She was feeling everything that escaped her lips. Building up some courage, Rachel took two steps towards him, attempting to close the distance.

_Can't erase, so I'll take blame_

_But I can't accept that we're estranged_

_Without you, without you  
>I won't soar, I won't climb<em>

_If you're not here, I'm paralyzed_

She continued to take small steps until Rachel had closed all the distance and was now standing right in front of him. Her heart almost skipped a beat as he lifted up his hands, and let his soft yet large hand gently cup her face. Such a gentle touch had so much power over her, as she felt instantly stronger. _  
><em>

_Without you_

_Woooooh! You! You! You!_

_Without You_

_I am lost, I am vain_

_I will never be the same_

_Without you, without you_

_Without you _

The song came to an end and Finn's hand was still caressing her cheek. This was such an intimate moment for the two of them, though they were in such a private area. They simply stared into one another's eyes as the crowd watched and erupted into cheers for Rachel's outstanding performance.

"I'm so sorry Finn. I never should have slapped you or have gotten so angry with you. You made a mistake and I was so blinded by it that I didn't realize what I was giving up. You are the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me and I'm proud to call you my husband. I love you so much and I refuse to let you go. You make my heart beat like a drum, since every time I see you, you change the rhythm. You make it go faster and slower with every little thing you do. I really don't know what I would do without you. I love you Finn Christopher Hudson," proclaimed Rachel, looking him right in the eyes.

"I never stopped loving you Rach, and I never will," replied Finn, pulling her in for a long and tender kiss. Rachel's whole body relaxed at the action, allowing herself to be taken over by all the sensations running through her. She instinctively deepened it allowing him entrance when he slowly began pushing his tongue against her lower lip.

Suddenly, cheers erupted once more, but this time even louder. The crowd was either "awing" or applauding at their heart's desire for the couple. Rachel couldn't help but pull away, a large smile appearing at their reactions. She licked her lips and then turned to face the crowd, blushing.

"Come on, let's go home," whispered Finn into her ear, getting up from the bench.

The people began to leave slowly and Finn grabbed her hand and interlocked her fingers. Rachel couldn't help but be in a state of bliss as she led Finn towards their car. Everything was back to normal and now her heart, well, it still beats.

* * *

><p><strong>Finchel is finally back! I just couldn't keep them apart for too long! What did you think of my own little version of "Without You"?<strong>

**Reviews make my own heart beat like a drum!**

**Thanks so much,**

**AnOfficialGleek**


	15. Our Night

**Chapter 15: Our Night**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Fox.**

**A/N: I don't have much to say except thank you for all the ridiculously sweet reviews and tweets! I'm glad to hear that you guys love reading this as much as I love writing it! It means the world to me.**

**Now on to the story!**

* * *

><p>She didn't understand why she was so nervous. She's had debuts before but this one felt different. This time, Rachel had her loyal husband front row and center, there was no drama in her life and everything felt so perfect. Though for some reason her stomach wouldn't stop doing flips. She clutched at it as she sat in her dressing room staring at the reflection in her vanity. Her makeup and hair was all done, and she didn't look that good. It wasn't the most flattering costume though it helped her get into the role of Eponine. It wasn't a very glamorous role, but she loved it. The songs she got to sing were some of her favourite, especially <em>On My Own<em>. It was practically an anthem for her when she was single but now that she had Finn there was not as much of an emotional connection to it. He was hers and they were happy together. A small smile grew on her made up face at the thought of the man.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Rachel got up from her vanity and walked over to answer it. She was greeted by a grinning man in a nicely fitted suit, holding a gorgeous bouquet of flowers in his hands.

"Why hello there gorgeous," he said, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on her lips, "These are for you."

A blush appeared on her face at his sweet words. She would never get over how well he treated her. There were times when she felt that she didn't deserve his love but it was moments like these that she knew how genuine it truly was that she couldn't do anything but reciprocate it. Rachel grabbed his hand and led him to the couch, her flowers in the other hand. He took a seat and watched as she practically skipped to the vanity to put away the bouquet.

"You look very handsome tonight," she complimented, placing the flowers into a vase, "and thank you for these gorgeous flowers."

"They reminded me of you," replied Finn, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her down on the couch.

Now sitting on his lap, Rachel let out a giggle and asked, "Oh yeah? How so?"

"They're beautiful," he answered without hesitation, leaning in to close the distance between them.

Rachel just smiled and within seconds, his lips were on hers. His kisses were tender and gentle. She only wished she could kiss him all day long, but sadly she couldn't. Rachel could feel his tongue pushing against her bottom lip, hoping for entrance, which she gladly allowed. His hands lifted up to cup her face, pulling her even closer to him. As their tongues began a little dance, both fighting for dominance, Rachel heard the door swing open.

"Rachel, you need to -" said a male voice not realizing the scene before him. He finally looked up and a look of pure shock took over his face, "Oh my god! I'm so sorry."

Rachel got off Finn and simply smiled at the stage director, "No... No it's my fault. I'm sorry. What's going on?"

"We need you on stage in ten minutes," answered the blushing director. The man put his head down immediately to avoid looking into the couple's eyes.

"Alright, I'll be there. Thank you Tim," she replied calmly, holding back giggles at the embarassed expression on his face.

"No-No problem Rachel," blurted out Tim before turning on his heels and practically sprinting out of the room.

"What did I do?" Joked Rachel, turning to face a grinning Finn. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back down. The couple burst into laughter simply thinking about the expression on the poor man's face.

"I think Tim hasn't been with a girl in a while," teased Finn, placing a tender kiss on her neck, once the laughter simmered down.

"What makes you say that?" Chuckled Rachel. Her neck was feeling completely tingly from the simple intimate kiss he placed on it.

"Oh I don't know, maybe the way he wanted to run out of her when he only saw us kissing. Imagine if he saw us like this," inquired Finn, and with one slick movement, he spread her legs wide open. He then continued to slip his hands in between her thighs and trailed his fingers up, forcing a slight moan to escape Rachel's lips.

"Stop that right now," barked Rachel, when his fingers reached her panty line, "If I don't stop you now I'll be late."

"Fine," he frowned, lifting her off of him, "Come on let's go."

Finn took her small hand in his and led her out the door, without another word. He pulled her quietly all the way to the side entrance of the stage. Rachel's stomach wanted to do flips as show time drew closer, but was calmed by her husband's presence.

"So are you still nervous?" Inquired Finn, once they reached her spot backstage. He looked down at her, a comforting smile on his face. His eyes sparkled when their eyes connected.

"How did you know I was nervous?" Quietly mumbled Rachel who seemed like she was under his spell. She was mesmerized by his beautiful eyes that she could simply stare into all day long. How did she manage to attain such a perfect specimen of a man?

"A husband always knows," he simply replied, leaning down to place one last gentle kiss on her forehead, "Good luck baby."

With that, he turned around and left, heading for his seat in the front row. She had made sure that he would get tickets for opening row, front and center, so that she would be able to see his proud grin. Rachel's eyes followed him, watching his cute little behind in his suit. God, she was so lucky.

"Okay, it's time everyone. Take your places," announced Tim to the cast.

Rachel took in a deep breath and fixed her costume. It was time.

0-0

She was so amazing. Finn couldn't believe how captivated he had gotten by her performance. He was never much of a musical guy but seeing his baby on stage just sparked this interest within him. He couldn't help but listen intently to every line and note that escaped the cast lips, though he paid the most attention to the short brunette. She had done a flawless job as Eponine. His heart had almost broken when Rachel had begun to sing _On My Own. _He felt all the sadness in her voice, and it made him hope that his Rachel didn't feel that way. She would never be alone, not as long as he was around.

As soon as the cast had taken their bows which lasted a long time with all the applause that erupted, he clapped the loudest for Rachel, Finn hurried backstage to greet his wife. He couldn't wait to go home and show her just how much he enjoyed her performance; a smirk growing on his face at the image of his plans for the night.

It was chaos backstage. Everyone was running around, giving one another congratulatory embraces and crying from excitment. He kept his eyes straight ahead, right on Rachel's dressing room door. Within a few long strides, he was standing right in front of it. Finn placed a gentle knock on the door and waited for her to answer it. He usually swung the door open when they were at home, not like there was anything to hide that he hadn't seen already, but they were at the theatre. It wouldn't have been an appropriate action and there would have been consequences.

He was greeted by a small figure jumping at him and wrapping her arms around her neck to pull him down and place a big wet kiss on his lips.

"What did you think? That was so exciting! Wasn't that exciting?" Exclaimed Rachel, pulling him into the dressing room.

"You were amazing baby," complimented Finn, almost letting out a chuckle at her enthusiasim. She was still probably feeling the same adrenaline rush that flew through him when he performed.

"Oh really Finn? Did you really think so?" Questionned Rachel, an eyebrow raised though a large smile was engraved on her beautiful face.

"If you don't believe me, I'll prove it to you tonight," he gave her a teasing wink. Her smile quickly changed to a joking pout and she began pulling off her costume. He watched her as she purposely took her time taking off each garment.

"You are a tease," blurt out Finn, now sitting on the couch still watching her.

She simply smirked and shrugged, continuing her actions. It didn't take long before she was standing there, in her bra and panties. Rachel gave her butt a little wiggle in Finn's direction and then began to put on her regular clothes. God how badly he wanted to pull that t-shirt away from her and keep her in those undergaments. This small thought caused him to subconsciously lick his lips.

His daydreaming was interrupted by a door swinging open. "Rachel, baby, you were amazing! I am so proud of you," exclaimed a booming loud of voice. Finn assumed it was the director. A spark of protectiveness shot through him as Rachel was only in her underwear with a t-shirt on top. He wanted to say something but instead he kept his mouth and simply glared at the man.

"Thank you so much. It felt incredible," Rachel smiled sheeply. He could tell that Rachel would never get used to all the praise. She loved hearing it but it always felt genuinely good to hear.

"Are you coming to the cast party tonight?" Asked the short yet extremely loud man. Finn's eyes widened. He and Rachel were planning on having a romantic night to celebrate her opening night. He was partially interested in what she would say.

"Umm... I'd like to politely decline the invite. Finn and I have plans for the night. I'll catch up with you guys another night," replied Rachel, looking up at Finn with a big smile on her face.

"I'm sure you guys could reschedule. No offense, Finn, but don't you think this is kind of important," retorted Andrew, Finn remembers her calling him.

Finn's heart sank at his response. It truly was an extremely important night for Rachel and he didn't want to hold her back. That was never his intention. He just thought that it would be a fun way to celebrate such an important moment in her life.

"We can reschedule, Rach," whispered Finn into her ear.

She looked up at him and gave him a scowl. It was the look she gave him when Rachel had her mind set on something and he was getting in the way.

"I'm sorry Andrew but these plans are important to me. How about I take all of you out for drinks tommorow night?" Compromised Rachel, a sly smile replacing her scowl. She had won.

"Free drinks?" Repeated Andrew to himself, "Alright Berry. See you tommorow night. Have some fun tonight and congrats again."

The second the man left the room, Rachel turned to face Finn and grinned, "Tonight is our night."

"You've got that right babe," replied Finn, smashing his lips onto hers.

0-0

Finn carried her through the door bridal style, her lips attached to his neck. He was going wild. He had waited all night long to take her back to their apartment but there was just one last thing he needed to take care of, "Are you hung-hungry babe? Dinner maybe?"

"Can we just skip dinner and have dessert?" She growled at him, lifting up her head to attach her lips to his.

Finn just smirked and kicked the door closed. He carried her to their bedroom as she lifted her hands to start undoing the buttons on shirt. Finn almost chuckled at the trouble she was having since he still had his tie and jacket on. They finally reached their room and Finn gently dropped her onto the bed. He then quickly took of his jacket and tie. Once those were thrown to the side, he climbed on top of her, placing gentle lingering kisses on her body as he did so.

"You are so beautiful," he mumbled, looking into her lust-filled eyes.

"Shut up and kiss me," barked Rachel, pulling him down so she could attach their lips. Finn loved this agressive Rachel. Ever since he had returned from his tour, things in bed were amazing. It seemed like she just couldn't get enough and he was okay with that.

Rachel fingers went straight for his belt buckle, their tongues still interlopped with one another. It took her a swift unclipping motion and a flick of the wrist and his belt was gone. Luckily for him, his dress pants didn't have any buttons and she tugged them down with full force leaving him in his dress shirt and boxers.

"You are wearing too much," he noted, loving the teasing smirk she gave him. Finn placed his hands at the hem of her t-shirt and quickly yanked it off, urgent to get her undressed. Once her shirt was taken care of Finn tried to reach for her bra, but Rachel already had that covered. Her arms reached to her back and she unclipped it, sliding it off to reveal her bare chest. His hands immediately lifted up to massage her breasts causing a loud moan to escape her lips.

He then proceded to let his hands slide down her slim body and lay gently on her panty line. Without hesitation, Finn ripped them off her body and watched his naked wife shiver under him. He then continued to take his finger and slide it within her wet folds. Rachel let out a moan, just further turning Finn on. He began thrusting his finger and out, simply enjoying the noises she was making.

"Stop with the foreplay and just make love to me Finn" burst out Rachel, grabbing for his covered penis and giving it a firm stroke over his boxers.

"As you wish," he smirked, pulling down his boxers. He bent down and glided himself into her. Finn felt a sigh of relief as her walls tightened around him. He quickly found a rythm as he slide in and out of her quivering body, her moans fueling his energy to continue the motion. She began clenching tighter, scratching his back only heightening the sensations.

"Finn...I...," she exclaimed, her body quivering underneath him. Finn quickened his pace to help them reach their climax and with one final thrust Rachel let go, allowing her orgasm to take over. At the feeling of her reaching her climax, Finn alllowed himself to join her. They rode out the strong sensations flowing through their bodies together.

When they finally relaxed and calmed down of their highs, Finn rolled of Rachel's petite body. She immediately curled up into him, their sweaty naked bodies pressed together.

"I love you," she mumbled with a glowing smile.

"I love you too," replied Finn, "Now how about round two?"

Rachel just giggled and rolled onto him, her smile still intact.

0-0

She was worried; something was not right. Her period was supposed to come two days ago and yet her panties were bloodless. There was only one explanation for it and her heart skipped a beat at the thought. Could she possibly be a mother? Her mind quickly wandered to the memory of her miscarrage earlier that year. That could not happen again. She didn't know how she would handle it. The thought of carrying another life and finally starting a real family with Finn filled her with so much joy. It would kill her to lose that opportunity again. She wanted to be a mother so bad.

Rachel realized that she was overthinking things and should just take the test to stop the worrying. She grabbed her keys and skipped out the door, glad that Finn was not home at the moment. It would be a lovely surprise if she was truly with child. Rachel couldn't wait to see the expression on his face.

It didn't take her long to get to the drug mart, which was right around the corner. She marched in, found exactly what she was looking for and quickly hurried to the counter. The man gave her a creepy grin when she paid for the test, which she politely ignored. Only a few more seconds of dealing with the creep and she could run back home to take this crucial test.

Finally, the man rang her through and she was able to return home. The second she walked through the door, Rachel practically ran to the bathroom. She then placed herself on the toilet and opened the small box. The object that slipped out was so tiny. How could that little thing hold so much power? It pretty much told her if she was carrying another life or not.

Taking a deep breath, Rachel began to pee and stuck the test between her legs for it to grab a sample. She had to admit to herself, it was one of the most uncomfortable things she has ever done. Once she was all finished, Rachel pulled out the test and placed it on the counter. The instructions had said that she needed to wait 10 minutes before getting her results.

Impatiently, Rachel pulled her pants back on and left the bathroom to distract herself. She plopped down onto the couch and turned on the TV. That would be a good distraction, she thought to herself. Unluckily for her, there was nothing interesting on. Her mind couldn't pull away from the thought of the pregnancy test on her bathroom counter. Her leg wouldn't stop shaking. She couldn't stop looking over at the clock, checking the time.

The moment she saw the time change signifying the end of her wait, Rachel couldn't get to the bathroom fast enouggh. She lifted up the small test off the counter and looked at its results. She had a 50/50 chance of being pregnant. The test would either be positive or negative. Rachel closed her eyes tight and then opened them to reveal her future.

A loud gasp escaped her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Stay tuned!<strong>

**Don't forget that reviews keep my fingers typing!**

**AnOfficialGleek**


	16. Results

**Chapter 16: Results**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Fox or any of these characters, sadly.**

**Author's Note: I would just like to make the point that Rachel took the pregnancy test a month after her Broadway debut. I should have made that clearer in the last chapter, but I'm telling you all of that now. Also, I'd like to thank all of you for the super nice reviews and tweets, as well as all the alerts! It means a lot to me! I can't believe it's almost at 200 reviews. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Now on to the story...**

_A loud gasp escaped her lips._

It was positive. Tears had begun to gently fall down her face at the thought of her finally carrying a child; a child that was created from the love between her and Finn. There was a part of her that couldn't believe that it was finally happening, causing her to check the test again. Nope, there was definitely a blue plus sign. Rachel was pregnant.

A million different things began to rush through her head. She would be more careful this time. No more running down the stairs and no more fights with Finn. Rachel was determined to give birth to a beautiful healthy baby, and nothing would stand in her way of that. People had always told her that she was an extremely determined person. Well, Rachel was putting that to the test and proving it right with all the plans she was conjuring up in her mind. She needed to an appointment with Mike, as soon as possible. He would surely help her along the way.

Excitement began to bubble within her. Within a few months time, she would be holding a little bundle of joy in her arms that would hopefully have Finn's nose and smile, and her eyes. She could so easily picture their child to be the most beautiful creature. Her mind began to daydream of it being a girl who loved to sing and dance, playing the drums on the side; which her father would teach her to do. Though, she would be equally as happy if it was a boy, her heart just yearned for a bouncing baby girl; someone for her to share her skills with and give advice to about boys. A faint smiled creped onto her face at the images that rushed through her mind.

She simply sat on the bathroom floor, the test still in her hand, daydreaming about her future. Rachel remembered when she was in high school and even the idea of being a wife seemed impossible, but now she was a wife with a child on the way. It shocked her how many things have changed for her since high school, since Jesse. In high school, she was hated and the only thing that kept her going were her aspirations to be on Broadway. Then she found Jesse who seemed like the love of her life, causing her to accept all the flaws in their relationship. Rachel wasn't completely happy with him and when he left her, she was completely broken since that was the first time she felt anything near to true love.

Now, she had Finn who had changed everything for her. Rachel truly knew what it meant to love someone. He had opened her heart and taught her how to love and truly care about someone, other than herself. Finn was just a beautiful, kind person who had such a big heart. She couldn't wait for their child to have his character traits.

Suddenly her lovely thoughts were interrupted by her phone blasting _Thousand Years_, Finn's ringtone. Her heart beat began to race. She couldn't wait to hear his reaction to the news.

"Hey baby," greeted Rachel.

"Hi sweetie. I'm just calling you to let you know that," began Finn.

"I'm pregnant!" she exclaimed, not being able to hold it in.

There was dead silence on the other line. That was not the reaction Rachel expected.

"Finny? Are you there? Did you hear what I said?" inquired Rachel, slowly becoming nervous the longer his silence droned on.

"Yeah...Yeah I'm here. Just give me a minute," replied Finn.

"What's wrong? Finn, you are worrying me. I just told you that I'm pregnant," noted Rachel, her stomach doing an odd flip at his out of the ordinary reaction.

"I...I just can't believe it. It's really happening," choked out her husband, his voice getting a little bit higher as he tried to hold back tears.

"Baby, are you crying?" asked Rachel, her own tears forming at his strong reaction.

"Maybe? It's uh...Am I really going to be a father Rach?" he whispered into the receiver.

"Yes, Finn. You are going to be a father. We are going to be a family," replied Rachel, pride in her voice at every word she uttered. They truly were going to be a real family with this child on the way.

"Guys, I'm going home," she heard Finn say into the distance, probably to his band mates. Rachel had completely forgotten that he was at band rehearsal and was most likely embarrassing himself in front of his boys.

"I'll be home in a few minutes," his voice said into the phone. She simply smiled like an idiot into her end.

"I love you," Rachel blurted out.

"I love you too baby. I'm on my way," replied Finn, hanging up the phone.

She set down the phone, her smile still promptly glowing, thinking about how lucky she was.

0-0

He couldn't wait to get home. He was going to be a father. It was something that he had dreamt of for a long time, but didn't have the heart to express after the last incident. Finn couldn't get the image of Rachel on the ground bleeding and the news of the baby's death, out of his head. It was such a terrible time in their lives, but now they had a fresh start. A tinge of fear shot through him at the possibility of it occurring once more, thought he was sure not to let it. They would be careful. They had to be.

Finn couldn't decide whether he wanted it to be a boy or a girl. A boy would be so cool, since he could teach him how to play football like he did when he was in high school and give him manly advice. Though he knows he and Rachel would make sure he had music in his life, so he'd probably teach him how to play the drums. Finn could just picture the little boy be so much like him. The odd thing was that he was even more excited for it to be a girl. She would be a beauty just like her mother, and probably get all of her mother's talent. Finn wanted to raise a little Rachel. She'd have all of her mother's talent and ambition, so that she could be whatever she wanted. His mind continued to wander, imagining his and Rachel's future.

Finn didn't even care that he had embarrassed himself in front of the boys. Yeah, he shouldn't have really cried right then and there, but he had been so overwhelmed by the simply idea of being a father. The guys had cracked a few jokes, but Finn had simply brushed it off and left the room to go see his wife. He needed to be with her at this moment. He needed to be with the woman carrying his child.

It didn`t take him too long to arrive at the apartment. He had the car that day, and he`s pretty sure that he should have gotten quite a few speeding tickets. Finn didn`t understand what his rush was, but all he knew was that he wanted to get home, and quick. Once he got into the building, he ran up the stairs, arriving to their door in no time. Finn slipped the key into the slot and swung the door open.

"Rachel!" exclaimed Finn when he walked into the apartment.

He was taken by surprise as Rachel ran out of the bathroom and jumped into his arms, planting a huge kiss onto his lips. Finn lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Their lips stayed attached, as Rachel's hands started to play with his hair. He could feel a feeling of heat and passion build up inside him, but he knew they had something to discuss. Reluctantly, Finn let her down, frowning at the loss of touch.

"Well that was a nice greeting," teased Finn, his arms embracing her tiny figure.

"We're going to be a family, Finny. Can you believe this? There's going to be something beautiful growing inside me," enthused Rachel, almost dancing under his hold.

"This is amazing, Rach. How did you find out?" asked Finn, leading her to the couch for them to continue their discussion comfortably.

"I missed my period, so I decided to take a pregnancy test. It was positive, Finn! Positive!" she squealed, almost jumping out of her seat.

Finn let out a slight chuckle at her enthusiasm. He found it adorable.

"We're going to be parents, babe," remarked Finn, a small tear reappearing, which he quickly wiped away.

They sat there silently, letting the idea sink in. Finn couldn't help but feel immense amounts of joy, but he noticed a small frown appearing on Rachel's face.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He inquired, lifting up her chin so that he could look her in the eyes.

"Do you think I will be a good mother?" Asked Rachel, her lips in a pout.

Finn was utterly shocked by the question. It had never crossed his mind that she could be a bad mother. He had always imagined that Rachel would be the most amazing mom, giving their child all the love and warmth in the world.

"Rach, you will be an incredible mother. I don't doubt that for a second. You are such a caring and loving person" assured Finn, giving her a comforting smile. She smiled her winning smile back at him, and leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Thank you Finn."

"It's simply the truth, baby. Now, we need to discuss some things now that you're preggo," began Finn.

"Don't say preggo. It sounds demeaning," demanded Rachel, lightly smacking him in the shoulder.

"Okay, fine. Now that you're _pregnant, _we gotta talk about things like your musical and doctors," he continued, his tone changing from light to serious.

"Serious Finn's here. Okay, well I've already called Mike about an appointment. He's going to help me find a new obgyn. With the musical, I'm not sure what to do," explained Rachel.

"I want to be at your first appointment by the way," grinned Finn, which caused a big smile to shine from his wife's face," and aren't you done your part in about a month? You can hide it for that long right?"

"I could try...I'm just worried about the morning sickness and all the symptoms I'm going to feel," retorted Rachel, raising a really good point.

"Well you usually perform in the evening right? So the sickness shouldn't hit too bad, but maybe it's best if we talk to Mike? He knows all this medical stuff," stated Finn.

"Okay, baby. We will decide after we see Mike. When did you get so smart?" She teased him, with a sly smile.

"When I married you," he replied, sticking out his tongue at her. That won him a loud laugh from Rachel, and a tender kiss on his lips.

When she pulled her lips away, Rachel looked up at him and asked, "So who are we going to tell first? I think Kurt will kill us if it's not him."

The sound of his brother's name immediately reminded him of their conversation that morning. He and Rachel were supposed to have lunch at Kurt and Blaine's, since it was her day off.

"Oh shit...," mumbled Finn, glancing at the time.

They were suppose to be there in less than half an hour.

"He's going to kill me, " he muttered, " Get dressed Rach. Like, right now!"

She gave him a confused look, since his sudden urgency to get ready was completely out of the blue.

"What's going on?" She inquired.

"We need to be at Kurt's in less than 30 mins. Do you want him killing us?" barked back Finn, throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her to their bedroom.

"Let me down!" exclaimed Rachel, banging on his back.

He followed her orders and gently placed her on the ground. The second he put her down, she crossed her arms and pouted at him.

"Put away that adorable pout, Rach. We have like no time to get to Kurt's and if he's pissed, I'm blaming you," teased Finn, as he turned her around, slapping her ass, nudging her towards the closet.

0-0

When Finn and Rachel had arrived to his brother's home, they were greeted with a deep scowl.

"You're 10 minutes late," remarked Kurt, as he allowed them into his and Blaine's home.

"Yeah, sorry about that. This one didn't get ready fast enough," immediately replied Finn, nudging his wife.

"Oh well, what matters is that you're here. Kurt and I have some great news but first lunch," interjected Blaine, who was holding their tiny daughter in his arms.

She was a beautiful little girl, with tight black curls and stunning blue eyes. They had adopted her a few months back and had named her Mia. She was such an angel, and absolutely adored Rachel. They had spent many days simply playing together while the boys watched their sports games. Mia was also fairly talented for a girl her age. Kurt and Blaine had put her in dancing and singing lessons, and she was most definitely a quick learner. Rachel could see her becoming a big star like her god-mother and father.

Most of the time when Rachel looked at Mia, she had always felt a smidge of jealousy towards the two men. They had such an amazing little girl and she had no kids of her own. Though now, she looked at her with excitement. She would have her own daughter or son in a few months and they would hopefully be just as fantastic as the little girl before her.

Everyone took their place around the table, Rachel making sure to sit next to Mia. There was a delicious meal spread out, which included salads, meats, and cheeses. Kurt and Blaine had put together a scrumptious mound of food. It didn't take long for everyone to dig in and enjoy the meal before them.

"So Blaine, what is the news you were talking about? Finn and I actually have some news of our own," inquired Rachel, as she finished a bite of her green salad. She took her hand of the table and interlocked it with Finn's, squeezing it at the mention of their news.

Blaine gave Kurt a quick glance and then smiled, "How about your news first?"

Rachel looked over at Finn, who gave her a nod of encouragement, " I'm... I'm pregnant!"

The couple watched as the two men dropped their fork and knife and practically jumped out of their seats.

"Oh my Gaga! Congratulations!" exclaimed Kurt, walking over to Rachel's seat to pull her into a tight embrace. It felt as though he was squeezing the life out of her, he was hugging her so tight. The expression on his face is what made Rachel truly care about Kurt; you could see that he was truly happy for them.

While Kurt attacked Rachel with questions and more hugs, Blaine rushed over to Finn to pull him into a bro-hug. The short man tried to embrace the obviously much taller Finn, and it was just a joyful sight to see for Rachel. The room was filled with so much love at that moment. Even little Mia began cheering with excitment, though she didn't truly understand what was going on.

Once the excitement wore down, Kurt and Blaine returned to their seats, large grins still intact. Their smiles were mirrored by the couple on the opposite side of the table who were simply glowing. Rachel just couldn't wipe the smile of her face.

"Wow, this is incredible! We thought our news was going to top yours, but no... Rachel Hudson beats us!" teased Kurt.

Everyone shared a laugh and then Finn spoke up, "So what is this news of yours?"

"As you know the Tony nominations are being announced in a few days," began Blaine.

Rachel had actually forgotten, as impossible as that seems. All the excitment of today's events had completely scattered her thoughts and all she was concentrating on was her and Finn's child. Either way, she assumed _Les Miz _wasn't going to be nominated since it debuted so close to Tony nomination time. So, she settled for a nod to acknowledge his statement.

"Well as you also know, I have a few connections and they have recently given me some news, involving you," continued Kurt, pointing at Rachel.

"Me?" She asked, a tone of shock in her voice.

"Rachel... You've been nominated," finished Kurt.

**All of Rachel's hard work has paid off and now she's nominated for Tony! Will she win? What about the baby?**

**Stay tuned and don't forget to keep reviewing.**

**Xoxo**

**AnOfficialGleek**


	17. Tony's

**Chapter 17: Tony's**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Fox.**

**A/N: I'd like to start off by saying thank you for all your feedback on this story! I'm glad you are all loving it! Sadly, there are only a few chapters left, but I promise you all a happy ending. Now for this chapter, please don't mind any mistakes in the process of how award shows occur. I know nothing about award shows and what happens, etc. With that out of the way, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Now on to the story**

* * *

><p>It felt as though time was flying so quickly. She was now three months pregnant and Rachel's belly was increasingly growing, a rounded bump appearing. Her clothes were becoming harder to fit in, and she felt like she didn't look good in anything anymore. Rachel loved the feeling of becoming a mother, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she looked fat when she looked in the mirror. Finn was forcing her to get off her vegan diet to make sure she properly fed the baby, and the only workouts she got was the dancing during the musical. Sadly, now that was over and she spent her days watching TV on the couch, while Finn was either at rehearsal or at a gig. If it wasn't for Finn's constant comments on how gorgeous he thought she looked, or all the evenings he insisted on "ravishing his beautiful wife," Rachel would have hated looking at herself. He made her feel good about herself, but the night's he wasn't there to boost her ego, she avoided making eye contact with the big glass mirror in their bathroom. The only problem with this was that the Tony awards were in a week, and she couldn't bear getting into a dress. Who wanted to see a woman with this round stomach walking down the red carpet? Surely not the paparazzi and media. She shouldn't have even waited this long to buy a dress, but they didn't want to pick out a dress and have her not be able to fit as her bump grew.<p>

Unfortunately for herself, it was the day that Kurt and Blaine were taking her dress shopping. Rachel partially felt bad for Blaine since he was being dragged as the bag holder. It always made her chuckle at the thought of their relationship. Kurt definitely wore the pants in that affair. They were supposed to arrive bright and early so that they'd have plenty of time to find her the perfect dress. At this moment, she was ridiculously jealous of Finn. He got to stay home and sleep since he had a gig the night before.

"You know I hate you right?" mumbled Rachel, as she pulled on a yoga shirt over her head. Most of her outfits now consisted of yoga pants and shirts, since they still managed to look nice but hid her baby bump with ease.

"Oh I know," teased Finn, pulling her down for a kiss. Not being able to resist her gorgeous man, she kissed him back but then pulled way pouting just to irritate him a bit.

"It won't be that bad," he assured her, grinning at the adorable face she was making at him.

"Have you _met _your brother?" retorted Rachel, now slipping into her pants. She then continued to walk towards the mirror and take a good hard look at herself, a frown forming.

Rachel didn't even notice her husband come up behind her, until he wrapped his arms around her waist, rubbing her bump.

"You are beautiful, Rachel. Trust me," he gently whispered into her ear, sending chills through her body.

Just as she was going to answer him, the couple heard a pounding on the door.

Finn simply rolled his eyes and said, "We know who's here."

"He's early," mumbled Rachel, following behind Finn.

With that, he trudged towards the door, swinging it open once his hand touched the knob. They were greeted by a glowing Kurt and a frustrated Blaine, who was holding Mia in his arms. The couple walked through the door, as Kurt headed towards Rachel and Blaine towards Finn. Blaine plopped Mia into Finn's arms as well as her bags, while Kurt pulled his best friend into an embrace. They both burst into laughter when they saw the confused look on Finn's face as he held little Mia in his large arms. She was already crying, pulling away from him towards her father's arms.

"Why do I have a toddler in my arms?" inquired Finn, frowning down at the little girl.

"Simple Finn. Blaine and I are joining Rachel on this journey to find the perfect dress and someone needs to watch Mia. I can't have her distracting us as we search through the boutiques," explained Kurt, dramatically rolling his eyes at his brother.

"Looks like she loves you," teased Rachel, linking her arm into Kurt's as they headed for the door together, "and don't forget baby. It won't be _that_ bad."

She threw him a wink over her shoulder as she and the two other adults in the room left the apartment, leaving Finn to handle the screaming child on his own.

0-0

They had been there for hours and Rachel was getting extremely frustrated. Not only was she exhausted but her feet and back were aching. She was now carrying extra weight because of the baby. The only problem was that her best friend was stubborn and wouldn't let them go home until he found the "dress of her dreams." They had already found dresses that had looked fine, but Kurt frowned each time. Rachel looked over at Blaine who looked just as frustrated as herself. Kurt was off running through racks, searching through dresses of all different shapes, colors and cuts.

"I'm sorry he made you tag along," frowned Rachel at her friend.

"Don't be. I'm not the one who has to try all of this on," joked Blaine, glancing over at the pile of dresses that weren't acceptable in Kurt's eyes.

Rachel let out a genuine laugh, but was interrupted by Kurt running up to them with a long dress in his hands. Before Rachel could even get a good look at it, she was being shoved into a dressing room, the dress following behind her.

"Try it on," instructed Kurt, pushing it at her.

Without even examining the gown in her hands, Rachel did as she was told. For at least the 20th time that day, she slipped out of her clothes and replaced them with a dress handed to her. It easily glided over her smooth skin, falling into place. There was no mirror inside the dressing room, so with a deep sigh; Rachel stepped out of the room towards the two men. She was greeted by two dropped jaws. They simply stared at her in awe.

"Rachel...you look stunning," muttered Kurt, walking towards her.

"Is it really?" she asked, blushing at their reactions. Kurt simply nodded and turned her around so she was facing the mirror.

Her own jaw dropped. It was the most beautiful gown she had ever seen. Kurt had definitely done a great job. It was a floor-length blue gown that fit her body flawlessly, even managing to cover her small baby bump. The rich color contrasted against her tanned skin, giving it a glowing effect. The neckline dropped down low, accentuating her small breasts. The straps were completely beaded and rested gently on her shoulders, wrapping around her neck and coming back down her back. At her waist, there was a beautiful jewelled brooch that was surrounded by the rest of the beaded accent lining her waist, which then around her back; the back which was completely open. She felt so tiny and glamorous in it.

"It's so beautiful, Kurt. I think it's the one," blurted out Rachel, grinning at her reflection.

"Can I pick out a dress or what?" teased Kurt, receiving a playful nudge from his boyfriend.

"I love it so much," she continued to mumble, not completely over the beauty of the dress.

"Well I'm glad to hear it. Now let's go purchase that gown and go home," suggested Blaine, grinning at the thought of finally returning to the apartment for some rest.

"Not so fast. We need to find some heels to match it," interjected Kurt, chuckling at the quick change in Blaine's expression.

0-0

Tonight was the night. Rachel could barely contain the excitement. It felt like everything was working out for her since there was no morning sickness that day, and now she was in her bedroom getting dressed. She was excited to see Finn's reaction to the gown, since Kurt had insisted that she surprised him. It was easier to not question him, so Rachel simply followed his orders. Finn was already in the suit Kurt had helped him pick out, waiting for his wife to finish getting ready. What he didn't realize was that she was far from done. She was still in her bra and panties, hair all done, no makeup; not even close to done. No longer stalling, Rachel slipped into her dress, pulling the straps over her shoulders. Was it odd that she felt beautiful the second she put it on? Either way, Rachel walked out of her closet, walking towards a dressed-up Finn.

"What do you think?" she asked him, giving him a gentle smile.

His reaction was priceless. It seemed as though his jaw was no longer attached to his mouth, and his eyes just began to ogle her. She never felt so beautiful. Finn attempted to let some words out, but nothing came out. He continued this until he finally got off the bed and came towards her. His large arms wrapped around her, pulling her into an embrace.

"How did I get so lucky? You look gorgeous," he whispered into her ear, before leaning down to place a gentle kiss on her lips. As if teasing her, Finn pulled away before she could deepen it.

"You think?" she asked.

"You will be the most gorgeous woman there. I'll have to keep my eyes out for other men. Don't want anyone trying to steal you away," Finn teased her, though there was a mildly serious tone in his voice.

"Don't worry. I've only got eyes for one man. He's 6'3 and gorgeous. You can't miss him," she retorted with a wink before turning towards the bathroom.

There were still some things left to do before she was completely ready, but Rachel already felt like the most beautiful girl in the world.

0-0

The energy in the room was ridiculous. Everyone gave respect to the speeches and announcements occurring on stage but everyone continued to have their own conversations. There was chatter all around them, thought it had an undertone of excitement yet jealousy; excitement from all the nominees who were hopeful of winning, and jealousy from the attendees who were not even nominated. She and Finn were in a row close enough to the front, luckily with Kurt and Blaine who were also invited due to Kurt's connections. She was extremely nervous for her category to come up. Kurt had convinced her to write an acceptance speech, though her gut told her that she wouldn't win. It was enough of an honour to be nominated; she thought winning would be pushing her luck, though Finn grimaced at her whenever Rachel mentioned this.

"And now for our next category, Best Supporting Actress in A Musical," announced a slim woman on stage.

Rachel's heart beat immediately quickened, though she was partially calmed by the large hand squeezing her own. She looked up at Finn, who gave her a reassuring smile. He leaned in towards her and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

"Good luck. I believe in you," Finn whispered into her ear, before returning to sitting straight.

She heard the woman list the names of the different nominees in her category, until her own escaped her lips. _Rachel Berry._ She had kept her maiden name since it was a much better stage name for her to use than Hudson. A camera came towards her, just adding butterflies to her already nervous stomach. Rachel put on her biggest smile, and within seconds, it was gone. Now, all she had to do was wait for them to read the name on the card. Finn's squeeze got tighter and then Rachel heard it.

"And the winner is...Rachel Berry!" announced the voice.

She sat there in shock, everything becoming a sudden blur. Had she just won her first Tony? Without giving her time to process, Finn helped her out of her seat, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"You did it baby," he practically squealed before letting go, and nudging her towards the stage.

Rachel felt tears beginning to well up, the closer she got to the stage. Cheers erupted from the entire room; people she looked up to yelling out her name. This was all a dream come true, and she couldn't believe it was finally happening. She tried her hardest not to fall over on her ridiculously high heels, concentrating on simply getting up there. When Rachel finally reached it, she was pulled into an embrace and then handed her Tony. It was so beautiful, and weighed a lot more than she expected. Rachel carried it to podium, a huge grin on her face.

"Wow. I truly can't believe this is happening. I have so many people to thank for this honour like the entire cast for putting on this amazing production. Working with them has completely changed my life, since every single one of them is so talented. I love you guys! Then there is Tim, who is an absolutely wonderful director who had a fantastic vision and was able to help us express it to our audience every night. I can't forget about my loving family members who believed in me and helped me keep my dream alive. I love you with all my heart. Finally...oh man I hope I don't run out of time...I want to thank my husband, Finn Hudson. Thank you for always believing me and loving me, even when I didn't deserve it. Before you, all I had was Broadway and I was alone. Now I know that there will always be someone sitting in the front row, supporting me and letting me know that I will never be alone again. I'm proud to be your wife and be carrying your child," she thanked, rubbing her bump at her final words. Her hands reached up to wipe away the small tears in her eyes, and then gave the audience a wide grin.

Her words were returned with louder applause, and then she was led off stage. She still couldn't believe it. She had just won her first Tony, while carrying the love of her life's child. Everything was just so...perfect. It was a moment that she would never forget.

**So what did you guys think? Happy with Rachel's win? I hope you all enjoyed!**

**P.S. Here is the link to the dress I based Rachel's on: www. promgirl .com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD743480**

**Don't forget that reviews keep me typing!**

**Xoxo,**

**AnOfficialGleek**


	18. Doctor's Office

**Chapter 18: Doctor's Office**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Fox or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews and tweets about this fic! I am so glad that you guys love it, though it is almost over. After this chapter, there is only one chapter left and then an epilogue. So that's going to be sad, but hopefully you guys like my writing enough to read any fics I plan on writing in the future! Also, I hope you can excuse any errors I have with medical things...I'm not a doctor and I'm just going off what I've seen from shows on TV. As well, as any spelling or grammatical errors, since I don't have a beta. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this slightly shorter chapter!**

**Now on to the story!**

* * *

><p>It had been a few weeks since the night of the awards and Rachel was in a very good place. Her pregnancy was going smoothly, her symptoms not as bad as the last time, and she and Finn had never been better. It was as if it was his mission to engrave a smile on her face, since she couldn't remember the last time she was truly sad. He was always making her laugh or surrounding her with love. Some odd nights he would come home with roses, or chocolate and even jewellery sometimes, just because he felt like it. It always warmed her heart when he'd place the gift in her hands and then places a soft kiss on her lips. Usually, these soft kisses lead too much more, since Rachel always wanted to pay back his generosity in a different way. There were still moments when she sat there wondering how she even managed to have such an amazing husband, and in about five months she would be giving birth to a child created from the pure love between herself and Finn.<p>

Today was an extremely important day for the couple. It was the day that they were going to learn the gender of their child. They had been anticipating this appointment for months, though in all honesty neither had a preference. The child would be just as equally loved whether it was a boy or a girl. It was a discussion that the couple had had on many occasions, simply daydreaming what life would be like with this beautiful thing growing in her. Though, it was nice finally getting a definite answer. Kurt was extremely excited to begin decorating the baby's room.

Finn had taken the day off from rehearsals to join Rachel at Dr. Robertson's office. She could feel the excitement oozing out of him, since he could barely sit still. They were sitting in the waiting room patiently awaiting their turn with the well known gynaecologist. Finn's leg was bouncing up and down in a rigorous rhythm, as he was flipping through the magazines. Rachel could bet that he wasn't even reading the articles, since it was _Parenting _magazine and she knew that was definitely not Finn's type of literature.

"Calm down baby," she whispered to him, placing her hand onto his thigh to stop the shaking.

"I am calm. This is just really exciting. We're going to find out if we're having a boy or a girl," he explained to her, the largest grin forming on his crooked lips.

There was such sincerity in his words that Rachel couldn't help but feel her stomach flip. She couldn't believe she was having a baby with this man.

"God, I love you," she blurted out, her eyes looking straight into his.

In response, Finn leaned in and pressed his forehead to hers. Their lips only a few centimetres away from colliding, Finn slowly leaning in, but they were interrupted by a female voice.

"Rachel Hudson?"

Rachel jumped up at the sound of her name, exclaiming "Here!"

The nurse simply chuckled at her reaction and motioned for her to follow her. Rachel quickly pulled herself out of the chair, grabbing Finn's hand to bring him with along. They were led into a long corridor, a different door every few steps. As they marched through it, there was an unsettling silence, only causing Rachel's anxiety to heighten. She knew there was nothing to be worried about but doctor's offices have always made her extremely nervous. The only thing calming her down was Finn's fingers interlaced with her own, the simple touch giving her a feeling of re-assurance. They finally stopped in front of a door, and were led in by the short blonde nurse, who had a smile plastered onto her face.

"Here you go. Dr. Robertson will be here any minute," she said to the couple, motioning for them to take a seat, before leaving them alone.

Rachel took a seat on the examination table, while Finn took a seat on the chair next to her, and grabbed her hand. He gently squeezed her hand, and kept their fingers interlaced as they waited for the doctor to appear. Finn wasn't too fond of her gynaecologist since he was male, and he was never comfortable with another guy looking at Rachel's downstairs. Rachel almost let out a chuckle as she thought back to Finn's first time tagging along to one of her appointments.

_Rachel was laying back on the examination table, watching as Finn fiddled with all the different medical supplies laid out around the room. Sometimes, it was like being married to a little boy. He couldn't sit still today._

"_Baby, can you please stop that? I don't want Dr. Robertson to see you fooling around," pleaded Rachel, motioning to the chair next to her._

_Finn immediately took his seat and took hold of one of her hands, while he rolled the chair so he was sitting right next to her head. He looked at her, brushed a piece of hair with his other hand and smiled at her._

"_I'm sorry. I'm just super nervous. I've never been to one of these," explained Finn._

_Just as Rachel was about to reply, her doctor swung the door open and strolled right in._

"_Why hello there Rachel! It's nice to see you again. What's the plan for today? Just a check-up?"began Dr. Robertson, not noticing the presence of Finn._

_Rachel could immediately hear a growl escape Finn's lips when he was faced with the man. Dr. Robertson was a tall, handsome man who was clearly built and had a glowing smile. He was definitely too attractive for Finn's liking. Finn's muscles immediately tightened at the thought of _that _man looking at Rachel's parts._

"_Hello David. Umm, this is my husband, Finn Hudson and we're not here for a check-up today," replied Rachel, motioning at the glaring Finn._

"_Oh, I'm sorry. I had no idea. Nice to meet you, Mr. Hudson. Congratulations to the both of you. You're a lucky man," smiled David, extending a hand to Finn for him to shake._

_Finn just squinted his eyes tighter, clearly showing his dislike of the man, and refused to touch him. Noticing that Finn wasn't returning the handshake, Dr. Robertson pulled his hand away. There was a thick tension that spread throughout the room immediately._

"_Umm...so what are we here for today?" continued Dr. Robertson, ignoring Finn's glares and his lack of friendliness._

"_Well...I'm pregnant. I took a test last week and it was positive. So, I thought it was best if you checked everything out," explained Rachel, squeezing Finn's hand to hopefully calm him down but he just continued staring down the man before them._

"_I guess another congratulations is in order! How about we get started then, though I'd recommend a quick check-up first? Just in case," suggested the doctor._

"_What for?" interjected Finn, his voice lowering as he got defensive._

"_Just to make sure there are no infections or STIs. We don't want it affecting the baby," calmly explained David, giving Finn a reassuring smile._

"_I can assure you that she won't have any STIs," retorted Finn, almost growling at the man, who couldn't even keep his smile on any longer. He was definitely beginning to get intimidated._

"_It's just procedure," offered the doctor, now looking at Rachel for some help._

"_Finn, just let the man do his job," she hissed at him._

"_But...but he shouldn't be allowed to look at your...down there," whined Finn, giving her an innocent frown, that practically broke her heart._

"_Baby, he's done this many times. You're going to need to do calm down," Rachel retorted, not expecting the reaction that she received._

"_He's done what? How _many _times has peeked at your downstairs? That's so suppose to be for my eyes only," spat back Finn, his jealousy taking over him letting pure anger out._

_Rachel looked over and saw Dr. Robertson standing there, clearly uncomfortable. His eyes kept drifting between Finn and Rachel, not sure on which one to concentrate on. Finn was being ridiculous. He had nothing to be jealous of yet here he was, embarrassing her in front of her doctor._

"_Umm...Dr. Robertson, can we have a moment?"asked Rachel, turning her attention to the frowning doctor._

"_Of course," he replied, practically running out of the room._

_Once he was out the door, Rachel turned her attention back to Finn, who was just staring at her. His face was now red, either from embarrassment or anger. Rachel knew exactly how to calm him down._

"_Come here," she instructed._

_Finn followed her orders, and the second he approached her, Rachel pulled him down. Their lips collided and she kissed him with all the passion bubbling inside of her. He quickly reciprocated but before she would allow him to deepen it, she pulled away._

"_Finn, you know I love you and even though jealous Finn is hot, it's not the time. So you need to get over your ridiculous anger towards David, and just sit here and hold my hand while we make sure that _our _baby is safe," lectured Rachel, earning a small nod from her adorable husband._

"_You know he doesn't have to come in here immediately," practically purred Finn, placing a kiss on her neck._

"_Nice try Finn, but you can wait until we get home," replied Rachel, which caused Finn to gently bite down on her sensitive spot behind her ear, "or...the car."_

After that day, Finn had always kept his jealousy to himself. Well as long as he got a treat for not punching Dr. Robertson in the face every time he began the check-up, though Rachel didn't really mind. Her mind quickly returned to the present, and she remembered where she was. It was finally time to discover her child's gender.

The door gently opened up, revealing her doctor.

"Good afternoon Rachel...Finn," greeted Dr. Robertson, smiling at the both of them, "Are you ready to find out whether it's a boy or girl?"

The couple exchanged re-assuring classes, and nodded at the man.

"Okay, let me quickly get set up and then we'll start," said the doctor as he walked over and prepared the machine.

Rachel laid back onto the table; Finn by her head placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. The doctor pulled out the scanner that resembled a computer, that was displayed the image of their child. Then he pulled out a small device that was attached to it with a cord.

"Ready?" asked the doctor, motioning for her to roll up her shirt.

Without hesitation, Rachel quickly pulled it up and nodded. A shiver ran down her spine as the cool gel was squeezed onto her stomach. Her hand was squeezed by Finn, as David pressed the small device against her lower abdomen. He began moving around, a picture appearing on the monitor. Rachel could feel her stomach doing flips as she watched the doctor's face intently as he read the image.

"Well...what is it?" asked Finn, losing his patience.

"Finn...Rachel...you're going to have a little baby girl," answered Dr. Robertson with the biggest grin on her face.

"Oh my goodness...a girl?" repeated Rachel, immediately tearing up.

She turned to face Finn who was wiping away tears. They just looked at one another, reading each other's minds. This was perfect. They were going to have a perfect little girl and be a family. Finn lowered his head and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"We're having a baby girl, and she will be all ours," whispered Finn into her ear, almost choking on his words.

"I'll leave you two alone," interjected Dr. Robertson, getting up from his chair, leaving the image on the screen.

The couple didn't even notice his departure since they were too mesmerized by the picture before them. It was their little girl; the little girl that they would be meeting in a few months. They held each other, both with tears in their yes, simply staring at it.

"I love you so much and I'm going to love our baby girl with all my heart," announced Finn, turning her head so that she'd look him in the eyes.

"A baby girl," choked Rachel, smiling at all the images that rushed to her head at the thought of a beautiful little girl running around their apartment, "I love you too Finn Hudson. I couldn't have picked a better man to have a baby with."

"So...I'm guessing you want a picture and a video?" teased Finn, kissing her before she had the chance of responding.

**So Finn and Rachel are having a little girl! What will happen next on their crazy journey?**

**Also, if you have any idea for baby names for the Finchel baby, leave it in a review or tweet me your ideas!**

**Stay tuned and please keep reviewing! **

**Xoxo,**

**AnOfficialGleek**


	19. New Hudson Member

**Chapter 19: New Hudson Member**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Fox or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Sorry for the long update, but this week has been extremely busy with school work and other things to keep me distracted. Sadly, this is the last chapter, not including the epilogue. Thank you so much for reading this and for all your sweet words about it. I hope you've all enjoyed reading it as much as I've loved writing it.**

**Now on to the story!**

Rachel and Finn were sitting on the couch, her legs resting on his lap, as he massaged her feet. She could barely see him over top her huge belly. Her due date was in two weeks, and her stomach had now stretched to the size of a large watermelon. That didn't seem like a very large size, except that on her petite figure it looked absolutely gigantic. She knew that she looked ridiculous with her belly sticking out of all her clothes, though at this point in time, Rachel no longer cared about the way she looked. She was about to give birth to her and Finn's baby girl. It would be the most exciting moment of her life.

"How about Christina?" asked Rachel, flipping through the baby name book that was currently being held up by her stomach.

"No, it's not original enough," replied Finn, continuing to apply pressure to her sore feet.

Her whole body was exhausted from carrying the baby. She never would have guessed that pregnancy would cause so much pain. Rachel's back was constantly killing her from trying to carrying all the extra weight and her feet were always aching. It had been a tough pregnancy on her body, though she was lucky to have Finn by her side.

"Madison?"

"Nope."

"Samantha?"

"No, Rach."

"Ashley? Rose? Elie?"

"No, no and no. Rachel, we want our daughter to have a unique name. Remember our discussion about having a girl with a beautifully unique name so that we could always tell her she was one of a kind? None of these are doing it," grumbled Finn with an aggravated tone in his voice, squeezing her foot.

"Well then why don't you pick it? Screw my opinion," retorted Rachel, tearing her foot away from his grasp. She slowly tried to pick herself up off the couch so she could properly storm out, but it wasn't going so well. Getting up for her was not that easy with all the weight she was carrying.

With a few attempts, Rachel was able to finally pull herself up off the couch. She began to speed walk towards their bedroom, trying to avoid seeing Finn's reaction. The second she entered the room, Rachel slammed the door behind her and sat down on the bed. Tears began to stream down her face. She didn't even understand why she was crying. It wasn't like he was purposely trying to hurt her feelings by rejecting all her ideas. Finn just wanted the best name for their daughter, which she could understand; except for some reason his tone had upset her. The tears continued until she heard a small knock on the door.

"Baby, can I come in?" gently asked Finn, as he slowly pushed the door open.

"Mhm," mumbled Rachel, wiping away her tears.

It didn't take long before Finn was sitting next to her, pulling her into his arms. He held her in this position, while his hands began to rub her belly. It was something that Finn has been obsessed with doing for months. He was constantly taking any opportunity to place his hands on her stomach, as if he was making some kind of connection with their baby girl. It was the sweetest thing Rachel had ever seen.

"I didn't mean to snap, Rach. I just want us to find the perfect name. It's such an important decision," he spoke up, breaking the silence in the room.

"I know Finny. I do too! I don't know why it's so hard," replied Rachel, her voice cracking as she was recovering from crying.

"Well maybe it will just come to us when we look at her for the first time," suggested Finn, bending down to place a kiss on Rachel's forehead. It was so gentle and tender that it sent shivers down her back.

"Maybe," she quietly mumbled back, before sitting back up, and pulling herself out of his arms.

As she sat up, another shiver ran down her spine, though a sudden wetness began to spread down her legs. Alarms immediately went off in her head, as her mind flashed back to things she read in her baby books. If she remembered what she had read correctly, her water had just broken.

"Finn...I think my water just broke," she blurted out, turning to look at him.

His face had immediately gone white, and he just stood there staring at her, in shock.

"Finn, don't just stand there! Our baby girl is coming," exclaimed Rachel, bringing him back to reality.

"Okay...okay...the books said for us to pack our things and get to the hospital. Are you feeling any pain? Do you want to change your underwear? Are you ready to go?" let out Finn, shooting question after question at Rachel, setting her into panic mode.

Rachel knew that she needed to calm herself, as well him, down so she took in a deep breath.

"Baby, listen to me; the bags are next to the door. I will quickly change and you grab anything else you think you might need," instructed Rachel, as she stumbled towards the dresser and pulled out a clean pair of panties.

It was actually happening. Rachel was going into labour and finally giving birth to the beautiful daughter that they had been waiting for, for months. A sharp pain suddenly shot through her lower abdomen, which made her shriek out in pain. This was obviously not going to be an easy birth.

0-0

Finn was in complete panic mode. He was now driving their car, as quickly as possible to the nearest hospital. The whole situation was definitely making it difficult to drive since every time she would let out a scream of pain, Finn would flinch. He couldn't bear hearing or seeing her in so much pain. It tugged as his heart, but he knew that it was going to happen as she was going into labour. Labour. He couldn't believe that she was about to give birth to their baby girl. It was two weeks early, which partially worried him, but he had tried his hardest to keep his cool.

"Hold on baby. We are almost there. Keep breathing," advised Finn, looking up at his rear-view mirror. He could see her face scrunched up in pain, as she held her belly.

"It hurts," she gasped out.

"Only a few more minutes," he replied, pressing harder on the gas.

His guess proved to be accurate as a large hospital appeared into view, causing Finn to increase his speed once more. The sooner he could get his baby out of pain, the better. He rolled up into the parking lot, and practically jumped out of his seat. Finn walked to her side of the car, and opened the door, gently helping her out. He wrapped an arm around her waist, allowing her to lean some weight onto him.

The couple walked into the hospital, his arm still embracing her large belly. Finn's toes curled as another shriek escaped Rachel's lips.

"Excuse me? My wife is in labour and she needs to see a doctor _now_," Finn practically barked out at the nurses.

The nurses didn't immediately react but as if on cue, Rachel let out another screech of pain. That immediately got their attention since they quickly began moving around. One nurse went and rolled over a wheelchair for Rachel, while another brought over a clipboard of paperwork for Finn to sign. She was rolled into a room, and immediately the nurse began to strip her to put her into a hospital robe. Finn couldn't help the blush that appeared on his face. Once they were done, the nurse and Finn aided Rachel onto the bed.

"A doctor will be here soon," assured the nurse, "I'm just going to check how far she is."

Finn walked over to stand next to Rachel's head, as he watched the nurse's head disappear between his wife's legs. Rachel was red in the face, as she let out loud breathes in and out to help control the pain. Finn grabbed her hand, and held it tight. He realized that it was a bad day, when Rachel began squeezing back. He never knew she had such a strong grip.

"Oh wow, she's pretty far along. This might actually be quick delivery. The only problem is that it might be too late for an epidural," continued the nurse, once she finished examining Rachel.

"I...don't...care...get her out of me!" exclaimed Rachel, squeezing Finn's hand tighter.

"Ahh...please..." choked out Finn, reacting to the pain in his hand.

Right on time, Dr. Robertson walked in with a grin.

"Why hello there Finn and Rachel! Looks like it's finally time for us to meet our little Hudson," he remarked, before walking over to take a seat in front of Rachel's spread legs.

"How far is she?" he asked to the nurse, who filled him in on all the medical details that completely flew over Finn's head. All he could concentrate on was keeping his wife calm, and not losing all the circulation in his hand.

"AHHHHHH" exclaimed Rachel, as another contraction hit her.

"Okay, Rachel. We are really close. Now listen closely; when I see push, you need to push as hard as you can, okay? Scream, squeeze Finn's hand, do whatever you need to do to help you out," instructed the doctor.

Finn couldn't help but glare at him at the mention of his already throbbing hand.

"Ready? PUSH!"

0-0

She was the most beautiful thing Finn had ever seen. This adorable little girl, wrapped in a pink blanket, was now being rocked in the hands of his wife. Rachel held her close, as the couple sat there cooing over her. He couldn't help the small tears that were forming in his eyes, as he watched Rachel glowing over her. Finn had never seen her smile so much, her forehead still covered in beads of sweat from the delivery. He placed a gentle kiss on her salty head, which caused her to look up at him with her beaming smile.

"Want to hold her?" asked Rachel, gently lifting up their daughter towards him.

Without hesitation, Finn lowered his arms and gently took her out of his wife's hands. A shiver immediately ran through him as he first came into contact with his baby. There were so many unexplained emotions that were running through him. Though the most evident one was the pride he felt in having created this beautiful child before him.

He finally curled his arms up so that she was pressed against his chest, his arm holding up her head. Her arms slowly lifted up in an attempt to grab him. Finn took one of his hands, and let her wrap her tiny hand around a large finger. He was still in awe at how comfortable he was with her in his arms. It was as if everything was at peace around them. After giving her some time to hold his finger, Finn slowly pulled it away and moved it to tap her on the nose. His heart almost skipped a beat when she let out a small squeal that sounded very similar to a chuckle.

A melody leaped into his mind, causing him to begin humming the familiar tune. The lyrics fit the situation so perfectly. He couldn't help but smile as he sung the notes quietly, while looking down at the tiny thing in his arms. Finn gently rocked her in his arms, as he let the tune slip from his lips.

_Isn't she lovely?_

_Isn't she wonderful?_

_Isn't she precious?_

_Less than one minute old_

_I never thought through love we'd be_

_Making one as lovely as she_

_But isn't she lovely made from love?_

He stopped singing when he saw the sides of her lips slightly curl up into a smile. Finn placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, shutting his eyes tight as he placed so much emotion into this tiny peck.

"Hello beautiful girl. I'm your dad, and you see this pretty lady next to me. That's your mom," spoke Finn, in a gentle tone. He slowly turned his body so that their little girl could see Rachel watching them, her grin engraved on her face.

"We are your parents, and you're our daughter," he continued, as his finger returned to her hands to explore.

As Finn was about to continue talking to the angel in his arms, the doctor walked back into the room. "Are you ready to name her?" He asked a birth certificate in his hands and a nurse at his side.

Without hesitation, Finn replied, "Kate Faith Hudson."

He looked down at Rachel who just looked up at him and grinned.

"Are you sure?" asked Dr. Robertson, before recording Finn's answer.

Not giving Finn a chance to reply, Rachel spoke up, "We're sure."

"Okay. Kate Faith Hudson. What a beautiful name," remarked the doctor, writing down the information.

Rachel looked up at Finn, and lifted up her hands, motioning for him to return their baby. With extreme reluctance, he placed Kate into her mother's arms. Rachel's arms immediately coiled into her chest, to support their baby.

"So Kate Faith Hudson? What happened to unique?"asked Rachel, with a teasing tone.

"I don't know. I just looked at her and it was the first thing that came to my head. I'm sorry I just blurted it out. I was just so mesmerized by her. She's so beautiful, Rach," explained Finn, palming Kate's head.

"I like it," grinned Rachel, looking back down at their daughter.

"Welcome to the family Kate Faith," whispered Finn, as he came in close to his wife, placing a tender kiss on his wife's lips after the uttering the words.

**Xoxo,**

**AnOfficialGleek**

**P.S. The song used was "Isn't She Lovely' and I imagined the glee cast version. If you haven't heard it, I suggest you check it out! Kevin Mchale did an amazing job!**

**Link: www. youtube .com/watch?v=8lbzdhdSkPo**


	20. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**A/N: So this is the end. I just want to thank you all for sticking with this story and I hope you have all enjoyed taking this journey with me. Also, thank you for all the super lovely reviews, tweets, etc that have kept me writing! I really appreciate all of it! P.S. I have no beta so sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!**

**Now on to the story!**

* * *

><p>"Finn," exclaimed Rachel from the upstairs bathroom, "Could you please get your ass off the couch and help me out?"<p>

"Yes dear," he hollered back, lifting himself off their brand new leather couch. It wasn't the most comfortable piece of furniture but he didn't want to bother arguing with Rachel over it when she returned home from her shopping trip with Kurt. Even though he was the one stuck picking it up with the help of Puck and carrying it into the house, and it definitely wasn't as light as a feather.

He climbed the stairs slowly, taking his time for the simple purpose of aggravating his wife. They were hardwood and there were way too many of them. The massive staircase joined the two huge floors of their home that they purchased a few years after having Kate. Finn never pictured himself as a huge house, big backyard, multiple cars kind of guy, but that's what life ended up throwing at him.

He was now a record producer working with some of the biggest stars on the market. After Chris was born, Finn had to quit touring with his band and settle for working at a stable job where he didn't have to always leave. It was hard enough on Rachel to raise Kate for weeks by herself, but with Chris being born, Finn had to end it. Now, he only left once in a while and was able to spend a lot of time with his family. It didn't have the same rush as performing live but Finn enjoyed it. He still got to work with his passion, so there weren't many complaints on his side.

Rachel continued performing on Broadway, attending auditions whenever she could, though she was happy being at home with the kids. It wasn't what she expected out of life, but to her, the satisfaction she got from raising her kids was just as great as the one she received from performing, if not better. Over the years, she had collected approximately three Tonys and a dozen, if not more, nominations. The audience and critics had loved her in her numerous productions, as Finn knew they would. They were displayed proudly on the mantle in their living room for anyone to see. Though, Finn and Rachel got the most entertainment explaining the story behind the golden statues to their children, who grinned with pride at their mother every time they recounted it to them.

Not to say that Finn didn't get his share of proud grins. He did have a platinum record hanging in his office, representing all the sales of his successful album. The kids loved questioning him about it as well, but his stories were never as interesting as Rachel's. Well they could have been but stories of all his crazy nights on tours were definitely not something he wanted to tell his kids. Rachel would kill him if they began using the excuse, "but daddy did it." Yeah, those were definitely not stories he was planning on telling them.

All in all, he was happy. They were a happy family and he and Rachel were as strong as ever. They had watched their other couple friends marriages disintegrate as children came into the picture, but their children had actually made them stronger. The two of them had learned to help one another through it, and rely one another. In Finn's eyes, Rachel had become even more beautiful after giving birth to his children. Sure, he couldn't show it to her in the bedroom as much as he wanted, they didn't want the kids walking in on them, but he still felt that way.

When he reached the top of the stairs, something jumped on him and hooked onto his legs.

"Daddy, I don't want to go to Uncle Kurt and Blaine's house for the weekend. Why can't I stay here with you and mommy? Kate is staying," whined Chris, their now six year old son.

Chris was an adorable little boy, as all of their friends would say. He had Rachel's smile and eye shape, but Finn's nose and dimples. His head graced a styled pile of dark brown hair, and his eyes were a hazel brown, similar to his fathers. As he was growing up, to Finn's pleasure, Chris was growing up more and more to be like him. He started banging on pots when he was about three years old, bringing the biggest grin to Finn's face that night. Not only that, but he was already joining sports teams like soccer, which Finn made sure to always attend. Chris was that son that Finn always imagined in his mind.

He lifted Chris off the ground and hoisted him into his arms, as he carried him back to his bedroom. The boy couldn't stop giggling as Finn helped him glide through air, as if he was an airplane, and then gently threw him onto the bed. When Chris finally sat up on the bed and faced his dad, he gave him a stern look.

"I'm serious, daddy. I want to stay home," he repeated himself.

"I know bud, but your uncles want to see you and your mom and I have plans for the weekend," explained Finn, frowning at his son's clear unhappiness.

"Then why is Kate staying?" retorted Chris, crossing his arms over his chest, pouting up at his dad.

"Well your sister has a date tonight and then she's sleeping over at Lisa's for the rest of the weekend," continued Finn, absolutely hating the position that he was in.

"A date? Like with a boy? With who?" replied Chris, now a huge grin on his face, completely forgetting about not getting his way.

Finn let out a chuckle, "some young man that we will meet tonight."

"Can I meet him?" asked Chris, looking up at his dad with a hopeful smile.

Before Finn could reply, Rachel walked in, "No, Chris. Uncle Kurt and Blaine will be here in thirty minutes. Speaking of which, why aren't you ready?"

Without hesitation, Chris shot a smirk at Finn and replied, " Daddy."

Rachel walked over to Finn and wrapped her arms around her neck, placing a kiss on his head, "What did Daddy do this time?"

"He...he made me forget," blurted out Chris, realizing that she wasn't going to buy it.

"You have ten minutes to get ready or I'm not letting you see any of your friends this week," threatened Rachel, giving him her signature don't mess with me look.

"Fine, mommy," grumbled Chris in defeat, climbing off his bed towards his drawers.

"Make sure he gets ready while I check on Kate," whispered Rachel into her husband's ear.

"MOOOOOOMMMMM!" a voice bombed through the second floor, causing both adults to groin.

"Mom, mom, mom! Come here! I need your help," continued Kate, her voice getting even louder as she commanded Rachel to join her in her room.

"Duty calls," teased Finn, slapping Rachel on the ass, as she turned to march towards her daughter's room.

"What do you want Kate?" yelled back Rachel, as she left the room.

"Girls," chuckled Finn, as he turned his attention to his son, who was currently trying to tie a tie around his neck and failing miserably.

"Here let me help you with that," he offered, getting up to help Chris, "Don't worry. You'll get good at this one day...but if that doesn't work out, find a girl who is."

0-0

"Have fun this weekend. We'll miss you," frowned Rachel, as she placed a kiss on her son's head and handed him over to Kurt and Blaine.

"Take care of him," instructed Finn to Kurt, who returned his statement with an eye roll.

"Calm down you two. It's not like we are taking him away forever. It's just a few days," insisted Blaine, grabbing Chris' hand.

"Bye mommy and daddy," innocently grinned Finn at his parents, before letting go of Blaine's hand and running towards their car.

"We love you," yelled Rachel after him, frowning at her son's lack of compassion towards them.

"Goodbye you two," replied Kurt for the boy, pulling Rachel into an embrace.

"We'll return him in mint condition Sunday night," assured Blaine, shaking Finn's hand and smiling at Rachel.

The two men then turned to walk towards their car, after giving their goodbyes. Rachel stood at the door watching after them, and Finn looked down at her.

"It's just a weekend babe. You're not going to cry like you did with Kate, are you?" teased Finn, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Not funny. This is our first weekend without him," pouted Rachel, finally turning to walk back into the house.

"But it's also our first weekend home alone," retorted Finn with a wink. Without warning, he pulled her into a passionate kiss, her whole body relaxing in his embrace.

"Ew, stop that," whined a voice, interrupting their intimacy.

"Ugh. Cockblock," groaned Finn, as Rachel pulled away with a blush and turned to see their daughter standing there, watching them.

"Finn! Don't call your daughter that," scolded Rachel, slapping him on the arm.

"Ouch! Sorry," frowned Finn, placing a hand over his stinging arm. His wife knew how to slap.

"Just wait until your date gets here," jokingly threatened Finn, as he walked over to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat.

"Speaking of her date; Kate hunny, when is he coming over?" interjected Rachel, before Finn and Kate began arguing. She could see the blood rush to her daughter's face.

"In about half an hour," she answered after looking over at the clock.

That was when Finn finally took a good hard look at his daughter and realized what she was wearing.

"Kate Faith Hudson. That gives you half an hour to change. My daughter is not going out with a boy looking like _that_," Finn practically growled at her.

She was in a dress that showed _way _too much leg, and that clung to curves too well, not that she had fully developed them. It was cut too low for a 15 year old, and the amount of makeup covering her gorgeous features infuriated him.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing? Mom helped me pick this out. It's actually hers," retorted Kate, crossing her arms over her chest as a look of fury rushed to her eyes big brown eyes.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that dress? If I remember correctly, you love that dress," added Rachel, mimicking her daughter's actions.

Finn was stuck. He now had two girls against him, and here he was alone without Chris to help him out. It was Rachel's last point that made him hate that dress on his daughter. He had loved that dress _too_ much and he remembered wanting to rip it off her when she first wore it. There was no way that he was letting some boy think the same things as him, about his little girl.

"And that's exactly why she can't wear that dress. I loved that dress a lot for a reason, babe. My baby girl is not giving some boy the opportunity to ogle her," sternly argued Finn, standing his ground.

Rachel's cheeks reddened immediately, as she let out a cough as she tried to regain her voice, "Your...your father is right. Go change."

"Are you kidding me?" exclaimed Kate, turning to her mother and throwing her arms in the air in frustration.

"Don't argue, just do it," ordered Rachel, looking down to avoid her daughter's death glare.

"Fine," she yelled back, as she stormed up the stairs, making sure to make as much nose as possible.

"Stomping won't change our minds," called Finn after her.

Finn then brought his attention to Rachel who had her eyes covered with her hands, her cheeks still containing a bit of her earlier scarlet color.

"Well that was embarrassing," mumbled Rachel.

"No, not at all. Just...can you burn that dress? I don't think I will want to rip it off you anymore after seeing our daughter in it," joked Finn, relieving the slight tension.

"Oh really? Well what are you planning on ripping off," Rachel's voice changed from embarrassed to seductive, as she grabbed Finn around his hips and pressed her body against his.

"Hopefully nothing," replied Finn, winking at her. He then attached his lips onto hers, moaning as she immediately reciprocated the kiss, deepening it. She tasted delicious, and a sweet smell surrounded his nose, as he inhaled the odour of her freshly bathed skin.

"Are you kidding me? Can you guys get a room or something? Or maybe wait until I leave the house?" once again interrupted a changed Kate.

Finn bit his tongue as he wanted to make a remark, but he could see Rachel eyeing him. They would just save it for later. Instead, he pulled away from his gorgeous wife and looked over Kate's outfit. She was now wearing a pair of tight-fitting jeans and a floral purple tank top, with a white cardigan to cover her shoulders. He didn't like the fit of the jeans, but he didn't want to bother arguing.

"Too much makeup," blurted out Finn, eyeing the crap caked onto her face, "You don't need any of that. You're naturally beautiful."

"You have to say that. You're my father," she retorted, rolling her eyes. Kate then placed a few strands of her straightened hair on her shoulders.

"Rachel, help me out," pleaded Finn.

"Come on sweetie. You're father doesn't lie. If he says it, he means it. Let's go and I'll help you wash off a bit," offered Rachel, smiling at Finn.

"Mom, please. He'll be here soon," begged Kate, ignoring the frown on her father's face.

"Fine, since you're running out of time, but next time, you're not leaving the house with that much makeup on your face," compromised Rachel, realizing that her daughter had a point.

Finn was hurt that his daughter wouldn't believe him, and that she didn't see how beautiful she was. He remembered when Rachel used to think about herself in that manner. That was probably why Rachel let it go. It didn't even shock him how alike his daughter and wife were, but he hated that similar characteristic. He wished they would both see their beauty.

Kate was a gorgeous girl. She had her mother's eyes and nose, while only receiving her father's dimples and smiles. She was most definitely her mother's daughter. To no one's surprise, she had a jaw-dropping voice, and loved to perform. When Rachel figured this out, she immediately registered her for dance and voice lessons to help improve her daughter's natural-born skills. At first Finn was hesitant about it since he didn't want to push Kate into something that didn't appeal to her, but it turned out that Kate loved every single moment of it.

In retreat, Finn walked over to the couch and plopped down on it. He turned on the TV and began scanning through the channels. Of course there was nothing interesting on it. He could hear the girls whispering about something but he didn't bother asking. There was no point since it was a routine thing for them. The two girls sometimes acted like best friends and exchanged many secrets. Instead, he decided to have some fun of his own.

"Hey Kate. Come over here. I want to talk to you about this boy," hollered Finn over his shoulder.

He could hear a groan escape her lips, but within seconds she was sitting next to him.

"What do you want?" she demanded, her eyes squinting in suspicion.

"Well let's start off with the basics. How old is he?" asked Finn.

"He's a year older," hesitantly replied Kate.

"Excuse me? Who said you could go out with an older boy?" retorted Finn, appalled that he was not aware of this fact.

"Dad it's not a big deal. Uncle Kurt is a year older than Uncle Blaine," smoothly responded Kate, keeping her eyes on him.

"Damn it, you got me there. I'd be a hypocrite if I said you couldn't see him...Does he go to your school?" he continued.

"Yup."

"How is he picking you up?" Finn continued the interrogation.

"He's driving. He got his license a few months ago," she answered with a grin.

Before Finn could reply with disapproval, there was a knock on the door.

"That's him," exclaimed Kate, jumping off the couch, rushing to answer it.

"Come back here. I want to answer the door," ordered Finn, grinning at her.

Kate huffed but agreed, as Rachel stood next to her and placed a re-assuring hand on her shoulder. They both knew Finn was going to do something to embarrass her.

Finn opened the door, and was met with a tall, lanky boy. He had messy brown hair and light blue eyes. Finn would assume that he was what most girls considered attractive, but he could tell he was extremely nervous.

"Hello young man. How can I help you?" greeted Finn.

"Umm...I'm Brad. I'm here to er...pick up Kate," the boy replied, his voice shaking the whole way through his statement.

"Why don't you come on in Brad?" suggested Finn, motioning for him to enter their home.

"Er, okay," complied Brad.

He walked into the house, Finn following after him, and he came up to Kate. Though before he could reach her, Finn begin to speak once more.

"So what are your intentions with my daughter?" he asked, a stern look on his face, though he was internally cracking up.

"Excuse me?" inquired Rachel, Brad and Kate at the exact same time.

"You heard me. What are your intentions with Kate?" repeated Finn.

"Umm...to take her to a nice dinner and get to know her?" answered Brad, an obvious question mark at the end of his answer as if he wasn't sure if it was good enough or not.

"Good answer. I expect to see her home no later than 11 pm," instructed Finn, leading the couple to the door, "You better he treat her right, or I will come after you."

The young man clearly gulped and then said, "Of course sir. I promise."

"I'll keep you to it."

Before Finn could say anything else, Rachel interjected, "Anyway, have fun you too. Ignore my husband."

Kate let out a nervous chuckle and then kissed her mom's cheek before heading out the door with Brad. Finn and Rachel watched as they walked to his car and he opened the car door for her, helping her in.

"Seems like a gentleman to me," remarked Rachel.

"Yeah, yeah. It's always the gentleman who rushing through the bases," huffed Finn, before closing the door and heading back into the house.

Rachel didn't reply but instead walked towards Finn and looked straight up at him.

"We finally have the house to yourself," she seductively growled at him.

"Finally," he replied before pressing his lips down onto hers. She quickly lifted up her arms and wrapped them around his neck, bringing his head down. This immediately deepened their kiss, and as Rachel began to slide her tongue into his mouth, a moan escaped Finn's lips.

"God, you're delicious."

Rachel chuckled, "Oh, I know."

With that, she jumped up onto him and wrapped her legs around him.

"Bedroom. Now."

Finn complied too her orders and carried her to their room, re-attaching their lips, only pulling apart for air. They hadn't been intimate in a while and Finn was going insane. This closeness was driving him crazy. He could already feel himself hardening. When they reached the bottom of the staircase, Finn realized that it would kill him to carry her up the stairs.

"Ummm babe...you might need to walk up," he said to her, ending their kiss.

She frowned and jumped off, running up the stairs, already removing articles of clothing. Luckily she was wearing a wrap dress, so it didn't take long before that was thrown behind her and she was scampering up in simply her bra and undies.

"Stop teasing me," grumbled Finn as he followed after her.

He quickened his pace and in no time, he finally reached their bedroom. She was already laid out on their bed for the taking, but as he climbed on top of her, she stopped him.

"Wait, I want to tell you something before we get down and dirty," she said , jokingly grabbing his hardened member.

"Ugghh...what is it?" groaned Finn.

"You were adorable downstairs with Kate and that boy, Brad. It just got me thinking. Isn't it crazy that it's been 15 years since she was born? It just reminds me of how much I love you, Finn," she said to him, a sparkle in her eye as she genuinely smiled at him.

"Rach, I love you too. So much. You're so beautiful, kind, intelligent, flawless, and funny. I'm so lucky to have you," he replied, while placing gentle kisses along her body.

"How did we end up with such a perfect life?" whispered Rachel, holding back the gentle moans as he continued to place his tender kisses.

"Well, I know that you're the one who gave me this perfect life. Without you, I don't know where I'd be," genuinely answered Finn.

"That's funny. That was my answer, but about you," she smiled up at him.

Finn's just grinned at her, and pressed their lips together, once again inhaling her sweet smell, while letting his hands roam her body. Rachel opened her mouth and let his tongue in, creating a battle for dominance as they danced together, taking in this intimate moment. They continued to kiss until they truly needed some air.

"Happy 16th anniversary, baby," quietly whispered Finn, looking into her big brown eyes, that always seemed to cast a spell over him.

"Happy 16th anniversary, to you too," replied Rachel before bringing him back down for a kiss.

It was at this moment that Finn felt like he was in utter bliss. Here he was, with his beautiful wife, who bore him two gorgeous children, and still completely in love. He would love this woman until the day died. This was because of the effect she had on his heart. What about his heart? Well, it still beats.

* * *

><p><strong>And so it ends! What did you guys think? I hope you guys liked it! <strong>

**Again, thanks for sticking by it!**

**Sincerely,**

**AnOfficialGleek**

**P.S. Don't forget that you can tweet me your thoughts AnOfficialGleek**


End file.
